A Different Kind of Game
by TripleHgirl
Summary: The rebel in the leather jacket was his hero. All he ever wanted was to meet the guy who brought him back to life. What happens when a business opportunity comes his way and he meets corporate Triple H? Would he play the game or break the rules? Can the king of kings heal the wounds in his heart?
1. Chapter 1

****It's all about the GAME and how you play it! **The rebel in the leather jacket. ******I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

It starts a little slow, but it gets better when **The Game** shows up.

I know it's probably not the best time for Triple H stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- POSSIBLE SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Kind of Game<strong>

Chapter 1

As I lifted my eyes from the document on the desk to look at the time, I realized I wasn't really focused anymore. It's been a long day, meeting after meeting, and a stacked pile of paper work that was just begging to be shredded.

Looking outside through my office window, I sighed. The peaceful waters of the Nike Lake, and the reflection of the trees surrounding it, always made me feel at ease at the end of the day.

It's been a long day: one that, for sure, should end on my porch with a cigarette and my good friend, Jack Daniels.

After switching my computer off, I grabbed my briefcase and headed out.

"Quitting on me already?" I heard a tender voice ask.

As I recognized the voice, I turned to find my boss walking towards me. "It's been a long day and too much paper work," I shrugged.

"Can I sneak with you in the back and have some before you leave?" she asked, with a cute pout.

"Sure, can't have an unhappy boss, now can I?" I replied and gestured toward the emergency exit, where no one would find us.

After leaving a small gap for the door to stay open, I turned to find her just inches from my face.

"Give it to me," she ordered. "I need it."

The pack was in my hands by the time she finished the sentence.

"Light me up, handsome," she pleaded.

"If your husband only knew I was smuggling cigarettes for you, he would kill us both. You know that, right?" I smiled.

"I know," she answered, inhaling on that forbidden fruit, "but…" she smiled back, "he would probably just kill you and divorce me. I gave him two gorgeous kids." She smiled smugly.

"That's so nice of you to think of yourself and throw me to the lions."

"Don't be such a coward, he will never find out; I never kiss and tell," she flirted.

"Knowing your husband, he would probably prefer us having an affair than smoking together."

"Only way to find out is if you ask me." She winked at me.

"Don't wink at me. I don't do married women, you know."

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," she said, amused.

"Don't I know it," I smiled. It was the Emily I've known and loved since I was sixteen. When I first met her, she was fun and flirty, but most of all, she was kind and protective, like mothers are. She was the kind of boss you only hear of but never actually get to work with.

"Hey," she startled me, "I heard something today that might interest you."

"Oh yeah, what did you hear?" I said, while sucking on the cigarette between her fingers.

"I heard WWE is interested in working with us." She looked at me, trying not to miss my reaction.

"What? When did this happen?!" I tried not to squeal.

"Calm down," she hushed. "I don't know too much, just that they have a meeting at WWE headquarters next week."

"A meeting with who?"

"Too much info, don't know. You should ask Robert. They're sending him."

"They are sending Robert? The man doesn't even like wrestling," I grumbled.

"I tried to tell David, but he didn't listen."

"Can I go with Robert?" I nearly begged.

She smiled and sighed.

"Tell me!" I urged her.

She lifted her finger and, with her seductive eyes, gestured to come close.

I did, and she approached my ear slowly and whispered "Do you honestly think I wouldn't take care of my golden boy and my supplier?"

"What did you do?" I questioned.

"I bought you a place on that meeting."

"How did you do that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know Robert has a thing for me." She brushed her hair aside and smiled.

"Emily," I gave her a hard stare.

"Don't be upset, I just flirted with the guy; no harm, no foul."

"And if he tells David? This guy is not exactly discreet."

"David knows me, he knows how I feel about you, and he knows I take good care of my staff."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it…this is huge."

"I know 'happy' is not on your vocabulary, golden boy, but are you at least close?"

"Emily, don't call me that! And, yes, I'm close enough."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." She opened the door and headed out back to the hallway. "Who's Paul Levesque, by the way?"

"Whaaa…what did you just say?" I grabbed her arm and closed the door.

"Oh, stop it…" she smiled. "I Googled him. I know he's the guy in that picture you keep in your office."

"Is he going to be in the meeting?"

"Are you sweating, darling?" she asked with amusement.

"Don't play games with me, Em!"

"Now why would I play games with you, when you clearly don't have a thing for me? It would be a waste of good flirt."

"Is he really going to be at the meeting?" my heart missed a beat.

"Why the hell do you think I pushed for you to go with Robert? As soon as I Googled that guy, I knew I had to do something. Isn't he, like, something big there?"

"The biggest," I nodded in agreement.

"See," she kissed me on the cheek, "I take good care of you, kid."

"Don't call me kid!" I exclaimed. "And…thank you, Emily. I will never forget this."

"I know you won't. I'm counting on it."

"Don't push it," I smiled. "I'm out of here. See you in the morning, boss."

"Goodnight, kid," she said, walking away.

"Don't call m…" She was gone before I could finish the sentence.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the building, with only one thing on my mind.

I was going to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****It's all about the GAME and how you play it! **The rebel in the leather jacket. ******I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

It starts a little slow, but it gets better when **The Game** shows up.

I know it's probably not the best time for Triple H stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- POSSIBLE SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

The lowball glass in my weak hand was empty as I felt it slip between my fingers and hit the carpeted floor. Hunter, my faithful dog, rushed to my side and started licking my face. Every night, he would lie in the corner, waiting for me to fade, before he would wake me up and send me to bed.

It was nights like this when I felt the hole inside my aching heart getting bigger and deeper, as the cool breeze would take me on a trip to a time when everything was perfect in my life.

Yes, I was alive, I was breathing, but every breath I took was painful, every fiber of my being screamed with misery. Yes, I was successful, in anyone's eye. I was a golden boy, a rising star who turned everything he touched to gold. No, I wasn't happy. I wasn't even content. When you ask someone, anyone, about their goals in life, most of them would say: career, success, family. I had everything… that I didn't care for.

My goal was to just stay alive, as painful as it was. Sure, I could end it, but it would be the easy way out, and after what happened, I needed to feel the pain. It was my fault, my mess, my life. I was alone. It was a choice I made years ago; opening up to someone wasn't even an option. It was the look in their eyes that I wanted to avoid, those sad eyes and the sympathetic expression tore my heart every time.

When my boss said his name today, I felt a flash of hope shoot through my veins. Something good finally comes my way. I felt good, and then I was terrified. Meeting him was a 15-year-old dream that I've kept hidden.

When you tell people your hero is Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King, or even Michael Jordan, they smile and they understand, but when the answer to that question is Triple H, people tend to look at you funny.

As I sat up on the couch, thanking my dog for being my good friend as always, I started thinking about that meeting: about coming face-to-face with my idol, about all the great moments I shared with him throughout his career, about how he will probably never know that he made me smile when everything around me was falling apart. Just to shake his hand would mean the world to me.

I'm 30 years old. I went to every WrestleMania for the past five years. I watched him battle Cena, Orton, Sheamus and Undertaker, twice. With the thought of The Undertaker and Triple H standing on the top of the ramp with Shawn, I put my head on the pillow and drifted off.

Another day had gone by.

The morning came with the sun, trying to sneak in between the curtains. Every morning was the same: the shower, the walk with Hunter, the cab ride to work. My regular coffee was already waiting for me as I made my way across the street to the coffee cart outside the complex, and just like every day, I smoked my first cigarette of the day near the edge of the lake.

Working for Nike was a dream job; no one could deny it. Standing there in my suit and tie, I sighed. It wasn't me, but it was my life now. I was promoted to a new role last year. After working there for five years, it was as close to a family as it could get. Some of the people here have known me for half of my life. They gave me opportunities, they helped, and they took care of me when I needed them. Emily, my boss, was one of those people.

I met her when I was 16. I remember that I liked her from the start. As the years went by, it was pretty clear that I was in good hands. She gave me my first job, an opportunity to work for the greatest sports company in the world. She took me under her wing and taught me everything I know.

When she was promoted to her new executive role, she used her connections in the company **—**her husband David, who had an even bigger title than her **—**to make me her assistant. They were our power couple in the company. They met here, worked together, fell in love and ended up married, with two boys.

As I was thinking about how funny love could be and how it could find and hit you when you least expect it to, I noticed the Nike power couple walking in my direction as I finished my cigarette.

"Good morning, Joe," David Ashburn called.

"Good morning, sir," I replied and shook his hand.

"Good morning, golden boy," she teased, and I smiled shyly.

"Joe, I heard you were a big wrestling fan. Emily says you watched ever since you were a kid."

"Yes, sir, I'm a big fan."

"Well, your knowledge of the wrestling world could very well be an advantage for us in that meeting next week. I have faith in you, my wife speaks highly of you every chance she gets and, quite frankly, your projects speak for themselves. You're a very talented young man."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that."

"Yes, you were never a good small talker, but that's okay. Have a good day."

"You too, sir, good day."

"I'll see you later, darling. I need to discuss something with Joe," Emily said to her husband as he walked away. David waved and walked into the building.

"Is everything okay with you this morning?" she asked, looking for my evasive eyes.

"I'm okay, just excited about next week."

"Don't worry, kid. You're going to impress him. I'm sure of it."

"I'm not sure at all. I've been waiting to meet him for a very long time, and I just hope my words don't fail me."

"Wow, I know you keep a picture of him in your office, but I had no idea it was that big of a crush…"

"It's not a crush. I don't want to marry the guy…he's just…well…not him…his character…well…" I struggled.

"Oh, for crying out loud…" She rolled her eyes. "I get it; he's your idol."

"Well, yeah, you could say that."

"You know, I did some reading about this guy when I got home last night, and apparently his character is quite the rebel. Does he really like to hit people with sledgehammers?"

"Yeah." I smiled as I pictured him staring at the sledgehammer, crowd roaring at the sight. "He does." It was the best thing about him.

"How does that even work? Fake or not, it's still a sledgehammer…"

"He is just that damn good," I announced, as I quoted him.

"That damn good…looking, you mean," she teased, trying to get my attention.

"Do you honestly think I care about his looks?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not gay, Emily!"

"I'm just teasing, so chill. I'm just glad you get to meet him and that you owe me now. Come on, we have that Wimbledon dress code to deal with today. Every year, the same restriction: only white clothes. These people live in the 1920's. It's the 21st century. Don't they know that in England?"

"It's tradition, Emily. It's what separates them from other tennis tournaments."

"I don't care." She smiled and led me, by the hand, into the building. "One of these days, you will understand that it's stupid to play a game in white clothes."

"It's called the white sport, Emily. That name didn't invent itself."

"The only time I ever put on something white was on my wedding day, and I messed up the dress before he even said 'I do', " she joked.

"You are impossible," I surrendered. "Let me deal with the dress codes and just sign it when I'm done approving the catalogue."

As the days went by, and the date for the meeting came close, my excitement turned into anxiety. What if I embarrass myself? What if he asks me something and I choke? I couldn't share my fears and doubts with Emily, because I was afraid she'd think I wasn't the right man for this.

I needed this deal; I needed to meet him. He was all I could think of, the moment when I come face-to-face with him and shake his hand. Emily, on her part, knew something was wrong with me, but she was being her usual flirty self and kept sneaking out back for a cigarette and asking me to tell her wrestling stories. She says that when I talk about wrestling and about him, I almost look happy.

Everyone at Nike knows my story. Every single one of them read about it at some point, thanks to that damn internet. They all look at me like a man who rose from the ashes and made a life for himself, in spite of what happened. I hated that everybody knew. They all try to hide it, but I can feel it in their tone of voice and on their looks. Every time people watch a big tennis match at the office, I can feel them staring at me with a sad look in their eyes.

Those are the days when I wish I could turn back time. Those are also the days when I go home and put on a random DVD to watch him wrestle. He brought me back to life. He always made me feel better.

Thursday came, and I met up with Robert at the airport. I liked Robert. He was one of a few people in the office that treated me with no composure. He wanted me to be tough, and he never felt sorry for me. I always appreciated that.

Robert was a veteran in the company, but some say he lost his passion. That's why, in recent years, he never negotiated alone. Nike always sent someone else with him. The flight to Connecticut was nerve-racking. What was I going to say when I finally met him?

I just prayed I wasn't going to embarrass myself.

* * *

><p><strong>The king of kings is finally here, next...<strong>

****Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.****


	3. Chapter 3

****Corporate Triple H is here. ****

****It's all about the GAME and how you play it! **The rebel in the leather jacket. ******I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

I know it's probably not the best time for Triple H stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- POSSIBLE SLASH -**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>__**3**_

Robert and I arrived at WWE headquarters, ten minutes earlier. The front desk confirmed our 15:00 meeting and directed us to the elevators, after giving us visitor tags. I was starting to sweat and cursed the day I took a job that required suits. I would've been more than fine with just jeans and a Nike t-shirt, but I had to wear suits for a living. The elevator doors opened, and as we stepped out, I noticed him at the end of the hall, speaking to someone.

My knees were weak, I could barely stand, I felt that my mouth was dry, and I had no voice. For 15 years, I watched him every week, whether he was the blue blood snob, the juvenile prick in DX, or the crazy SOB in Evolution. I didn't care if he was face or heel, I just wanted him to win. Now, he stood right in front of me, and I couldn't even remember my own name. I watched as he passed us in the hallway and went into his office.

We waited, not sure for how long. It seemed like forever, until his secretary said, "Mr. Levesque is ready for you."

Robert thanked her as we walked in. _Please don't forget your own name_, I repeated to myself.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming. Paul Levesque," he introduced himself.

"Robert Taylor." They shook hands, and he turned to look at me. I cleared my throat and said, "Joe Astor."

"What's the matter?" he shook my hand. "You didn't eat breakfast today?"

I smiled.

"Have a seat, please!" he requested, in his husky law voice. We did, like we were kids sent to the principal's office. His presence was intimidating, but his voice was soft and pleasant.

When he sat across from us, he smiled politely. He had a different side to him, I thought to myself. Corporate Triple H, it had a nice ring to it. It was hard to believe that this man's alter ego was a heartless SOB, who didn't care what people thought about him.

The meeting started with Paul talking about a big project he was working on: one that required sportswear for about 50 athletes, men and women. He didn't give too many details, just that it was in Florida, and that he thought a big company like Nike would benefit from this deal.

They talked about sponsorship and publicity. Robert did all the talking, and I was just making sure I wasn't sweating badly. Halfway through the meeting, my phone rang, and the sounds of Triple H's song filled the room. I apologized and asked for a minute. He smiled and nodded in approval.

"Emily," I answered.

"How was the meeting, golden boy?"

"It's happening now," I muttered, as I squeezed myself into a little corner I found outside his office.

"Oh my God, and you didn't switch your phone off?" she giggled.

"It's not funny! I forgot…I was too nervous," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, darling. Are you breathing heavily?"

"Emily, I'm dying here. This was a mistake, and I shouldn't have come."

"Oh, stop it. I'm sure you're doing just fine."

"I haven't said a word except my name…pretty sure I got that one right."

"I'm sure you are overreacting. Just compliment him on his career, and say something clever," she tried.

"I don't have anything clever to say. This is so embarrassing. Robert is boring him to death with numbers, and I can't say anything," I struggled.

"First of all, you need to focus and then you have to stop Robert. It's way too early to talk about numbers, and Robert should know that. Listen to me, darling; I know you think the world of this guy, but this is a business meeting, and one that you have to take control of. You have done this many times, kid, so just be yourself."

"I'm going to try…"

"You'll be fine. Now go inside and talk to the guy."

"Easier said than done. I'll talk to you later."

As I walked in and sat down, he smiled at me and called his secretary.

"Please show Mr. Taylor to Peter's office," he demanded.

I stood up to follow Robert, but he said, "Not you, Mr. Astor, was it?" I nodded, and he added, "You can stay."

I sat back, wishing I had never come in the first place, as Robert left the room.

He got up and offered me a drink. I nodded my head in acceptance, and he smiled.

There were no whiskey bottles or brandy on the cabinet, just a few picture frames and a fruit bowl, which I wasn't sure were plastic or not. As he opened the mini fridge, I noticed there were only water bottles in it.

"So, Mr. Astor," he handed me a bottle, "aren't you a little young to participate in this kind of a meeting?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

Honestly, I didn't blame him for thinking that. It happened before, but I was getting tired of people judging me by my age. "It's not the years in your life that count; it's the life in your years," I replied.

"And here I thought you were a mute," he taunted.

"And I thought you would be taller."

A little grin appeared at the corner of his mouth. "So why are you here?" he inquired. "You haven't said a word, and when you finally did say something, it was Abraham Lincoln's words and not your own. Did you come here just because you are a fan? Judging by the ringtone on your phone, you are a fan."

"I am a fan, but first and foremost I represent Nike, and I was sent here for a number of reasons," I answered firmly.

"Is 'tough guy' one of them reasons?" he smiled.

"I don't know. Am I a tough guy, in your eyes?"

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm 30 years old."

"See, when I was your age, I was just starting to make a name for myself."

"With all due respect, sir, when you were my age, you took control of the company with your then-storyline wife. You were already a name in the business," I stated.

The little grin he had turned into a big smile, one that I've seen on his face so many times before, almost like it fed his ego. "Okay, you know our history, obviously a fan."

"A big fan," I corrected, with pride.

"Now, tell me, what am I supposed to think about a company that sends a washed-up business man who has no negotiation skills that almost bored me to death, and a kid that looks like he's not old enough to even vote?"

"Most of our assumptions have outlived their uselessness."

"Did you memorize the top 10 best quotes or something?" He looked annoyed.

"I just know stuff," I shrugged.

"You know stuff?" he scoffed.

"I have a photographic memory, I'm sorry. I just remember useless stuff sometimes."

"I think I should just move onto Under Armour for a sponsorship."

"I'll tell you what you shouldn't do: you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, and you should look past the kid and be cerebral."

"Be cerebral, ha…" he scratched his beard and smiled."Be cerebral about what?"

"About the kid sitting across from you."

"You admit you're just a kid?" he asked smugly.

"There's nothing I can do about my age."

"Okay, give me one good reason why I should even listen to you."

"Because I'm here on behalf of the greatest sports company in the world."

"That's not a reason. Why should I listen to you?" he pointed at me.

"Because I managed to get where I am at such a young age," I tried.

"Again, not a reason," he claimed. "I don't know your official role in the company, so that doesn't impress me. What else you got?" he provoked.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I leaned toward him and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you think a big name like Nike would risk a possible sponsorship with a billion dollar corporation by sending an incompetent man?"

"Well, they did send someone that almost put me to sleep, and please don't refer to yourself as a man," he indicated.

"Man or kid, I am here."

"You sure are confident."

"Well, I'm also very experienced, and I can tell just by looking at you that you are intrigued."

"I'm a very good actor."

"Yes, you are, but still, I know I can get you the deal you are looking for. You know that I am a fan, and I know what you need. That being said, nothing would make me more proud than to take the two things I love the most and join them together."

"And by two things you love the most, you mean me and Nike?" he teased.

"I mean WWE and Nike."

"Not bad." He smiled and stood up.

"I'm very good at what I do."

"Time will tell." He leaned on his desk.

"Question is, are you willing to look past the age and give me a chance?"

"If you make a believer out of me, I'll sign the deal when the time comes."

"How much time have I got?"

"I'll tell you what; I'm willing to give you a chance. You're going to stay in town for the weekend as my guest, and we'll send Mr. Boring back to Oregon."

"Just like that…?" I tried not to look too excited.

"Just like that," he repeated, with a smile.

"Deal!" I got up and stood in front of him.

"Don't you need to run this by your boss first?"

"I know you don't see it, but I hardly ever ask for permission to do what's good for business."

"Bad boy, aren't you?" he took a step toward me.

"I learned from the best."

"And who might that be?" He locked eyes with me.

"Just a guy, you might know him. His name is Triple H." I smiled and took the phone out of my pocket.

_Just compliment him on his career…good one, E_m, I thought, excusing myself to make a phone call.

"So who are you calling?"

"My boss," I replied.

"So much for a bad boy," he muttered.

"I'm just going to ask her to take care of my dog, while I'm here trying to make a believer out of you."

"Your boss is going to take care of your dog?"

"Her kids love the dog, and they will be ecstatic when they see him."

His expression changed. I could tell by the lines on his face that he was less serious now. He liked me. I was in Triple H's office, working that magic Emily was always bragging about. I felt alive again. After I updated Emily, I went back inside, and he greeted me with a polite smile.

"All set," I said. "Now, if you could just recommend a nice hotel…"

"There's nice, and there's _nice_. How much does your boss like you?"

"She likes me very much, but I have simple needs. I don't really care for luxuries."

"So, something simple…"

"Would be great," I continued. "Also, I need a good place to buy some clothes for the weekend."

"A simple place?"

"Depends on what you have in store for me during this weekend."

"Okay, I'll take you to buy some clothes, and I'll have my secretary arrange for a hotel reservation."

"You don't have to do that. I've been shopping for my own clothes since I was 14. I'm a big boy, I think I can handle it," I winked, which seemed to annoy him.

"Okay, I'll tell you what; since you think yourself to be such a hotshot, I'm not going to help you, even though you are my guest. Let's see how well you do in a town you don't know. It's almost 4 PM. Find a hotel, buy clothes, and meet me at 7 PM for dinner, at this address."

He closed the gap between us and handed me a small piece of paper with an address.

"You should know, I've never failed a test," I bragged.

"Ever?"

"Not one that I can remember."

"There's always a first time, and you are so young," he teased.

"Okay, how can I explain it in a way that you could understand?" I paused and sighed.

Our faces were inches away, and he smiled. "I'm listening…"

"I am that damn good!" He opened his mouth to reply, but a knock on the door surprised us both.

He cleared his throat and answered the door.

"Mr. Levesque," Robert came in, "I've arranged for a second meeting in Oregon. I'm looking forward to discussing the details of your project and your expectations with Nike."

Paul shook his hand and said, "I'm looking forward as well."

"Have a nice weekend. We'll be leaving now."

I signaled to Paul that I would see him later and walked out with Robert. When we exited the building, I explained to him that Paul asked me to stay and talk some more during the weekend. Robert smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, young man."

"It means a lot, coming from you, Robert. Thank you."

"Go get us that deal, Joe. You'll do great for sure."

"Thank you. Have a safe flight home."

I hailed a cab and waved goodbye as it drove away.

_Okay, Joe: hotel, clothes, and dinner. You can do it, three hours is more than enough time. Triple H, here I come_, I said to myself as I started looking for hotels on my iPhone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The rebel in the leather jacket. I miss that guy.**

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I know it's probably not the best time for Triple H stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- POSSIBLE SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I arrived at The Red Barn Restaurant a quarter to 7 PM. I found a quiet corner and lit up a cigarette. I couldn't wait to see him and talk to him again. I was so nervous about today that the outcome still felt surreal. He was giving me an opportunity for the greatest deal I could ever say I was part of. He knew what it meant to me, I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me to make a believer out of him.

I called Emily and told her everything that led to this dinner. I was going to take this opportunity and make the best out of it. Failing was never an option. I was going to make him sign the deal. I was going to make him like me even more. He was my hero, and he didn't even know how big a part of my life he had been. Maybe one day I would get the opportunity to tell him that it was his story, his injury battle, that made me rise up from the abyss I fell into.

Maybe, one day.

Suddenly, I felt the cigarette being yanked from my lips and watched as it hit the ground. "That shit's bad for you," he said, as he stepped on it.

"Hi," I managed to say, when I came back to earth.

The famous rebel in the leather jacket and that devilish smile, who I tried to imitate when I was younger, was standing in front of me. It all still felt like a dream **—**one that I never thought would come true.

His giant figure stood over me, with his hands in his jacket, "Hi, yourself. Glad to see you stick to the schedule. Did you check into a hotel?"

"Of course I did," I answered, like a kid waiting for his trophy.

"Good. Where are you staying?"

"The Doubletree Hotel. Do you know it?"

"I know where it is, nice choice. Now, I know this wasn't on the list, but did you rent a car?"

"No, didn't need to. I don't drive," I said, as I checked the time.

"What do you mean you don't drive? As in, don't have a license?" He looks confused.

"I just don't drive, that's all," I said and tried to change the subject. "Shall we go inside?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask more questions.

"Um, okay, after you, tough guy."

As we were escorted to our table, Paul looked at me and said, "By the way, that smoking thing, that's one step further from making a believer out of me."

"Well, I guess I have to work harder now."

"I'm not an easy guy to impress," he said as we were sitting down.

"Yet, I'm here at dinner with you, and you just met me four hours ago." I smiled smugly. "I guess I'm doing something right."

"Is there anything you don't have an answer for?"

"Keep asking questions and you'll find out."

"So far, you've gone from being a tough guy, to a bad boy, to a smart ass. That doesn't look too good."

"But you like me, I can tell…"

He shrugged, "So tell me, how long have you worked for Nike?"

"About 6 years," I answered.

"And your official role is?"

"I am an Executive Assistant of Talent Relations, in the tennis division."

"That's a big title, bigger than mine. When did you start this role?"

"I got promoted a year ago," I said proudly.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but you asked. I was comfortable with the job I had, but they offered and I love my boss, so I said yes."

"Is she the one you had to sleep with to get there?" he smirked.

"I didn't sleep my way to this role; I worked very hard to get to where I am."

"I'm sure you did," he mocked.

"I understand, though, why you would think that. I know I look like a million bucks."

"Aren't we full of ourselves tonight?"

"What?" I grinned. "I know I look good, and I'm sure you've noticed."

"Just to make it clear, I don't tend to notice other men's looks."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" we both said at the same time and started laughing.

"I loved it when you and Shawn use to say that on the DX promos, it was hilarious."

"Yeah, I mean, we had to say it, but it sure was funny."

"By the way," I managed to control my laughter and say, "not that there's anything wrong with that, but…I'm not gay."

"Hey, fine by me, either way. So, you were saying that you didn't sleep with your boss, even with your looks and your charm? I added that, but you still moved up pretty fast. How would you explain this to someone that just met you and thinks you're just a kid?"

"Have I mentioned that I am that damn good?"

"Yeah, you have. Have I mentioned that this is gimmick infringement and I can sue you for stealing my lines?"

"I'm only borrowing it!"

"God, you are such a smart ass. There's nothing you don't have an answer for."

"I told you you'd find out if you kept asking questions."

"Are you always this cocky?"

"I'm sorry. I just…never mind. Do you know what you're having?"

"Wait just a minute, you were going to say something. What was it?"

"I thought I did. I asked if you know what you're having for dinner."

"Come on, just say it, don't 'never mind' me. I hate that."

"Forget it. It's stupid, really…Let's just order."

"I'm not ordering anything until you speak!"

"Okay, look, it's stupid. I just…I waited almost half of my life to meet you, that's all, and I can't believe I'm having dinner with you. I mean, I almost went to Access once, but I was too nervous, and now we're here and…it's stupid. I told you, it's stupid…"

"First of all, if you say 'stupid' one more time, I'm going to hit you. Second of all, we're here, so just enjoy it and be yourself. Don't try to impress me. You already did that, hence the second meeting."

"Okay, I'll try." I smiled shyly and asked, "So, what's good here?"

"The steak is good."

"I think I'll go with the New York Sirloin."

"You ask me to recommend something, and you pick something else. That's smart."

"Am I supposed to obey your every word? Are we in storyline, king of kings?"

"I'm not getting dragged into this conversation with you, but, since you've asked for a recommendation on the menu, it's just polite that you order it. Don't you think so?"

"No, I don't, but I'll order the damn steak now, just to get you to stop lecturing."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds, and I was sure he was going to hit me in the face for being rude to him, but then he burst into laughter. I smiled at him, and he said, "I don't know why I would get so irritated. It's just a damn steak."

I laughed, "I swear I was going to ask if you're married to the steak."

"Let's just order. You are impossible."

Dinner went by quickly. We talked about how I started to work for Nike, as a scout for young talent. I told him about how three of my signings were becoming stars and made a lot of money for us, and that's when my boss decided to mentor me. He listened, like I always wanted my parents to listen, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why he would even take the time to ask questions and listen.

It felt good to share all those things with him; this great guy was all I imagined he would be. If he only knew what he meant to me, if he only knew how much of an inspiration he was in my life, after what happened. He paid the check, after giving me a scary look when I reached for my wallet, but allowed me to leave a tip. As we were walking out of the restaurant, he offered to give me a ride to the hotel.

"You don't have to do that, Mr. Levesque. I'll just get a taxi…that's okay."

"No, really, I don't mind, and stop with the mister thing. Just call me Paul. Come on, I'm parked over there," he started walking to his car.

"Really, Paul, I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

"Okay, is there something you want to tell me, because I'm getting a weird vibe from you right now?"

"I just don't like cars. That's all."

"And a taxi is a spaceship, got it."

"I sit in the back of a taxi, and I prefer it that way."

"If you prefer the back seat, that's fine. I would love to hear the story behind this someday," he said, as we walked to the parking lot.

"I doubt that I would ever tell you, but it's nice to have goals in life," I teased him.

He put his hand over my shoulder and choked me lightly, "You are such a smart ass."

I tried to free myself, but his grip was too tight. "Now if you resist, it's just going to hurt more, you know," he laughed.

"Okay, I give up," I managed to let out.

"Good boy. Let me just take out my kids' seat so you can get in."

"I'll just wait out here and have a cigarette."

"I swear if you light that thing near me, I'm making you walk to the hotel."

"Was that a threat?"

"More like…no, that's a threat, alright."

"Got you, no smoking when you're around."

"You can be a good boy when you want, that's nice to know."

"I'm not being a good boy. I'm actually scared right now."

"Here you go, back seat is ready for you."

"Thanks."

The ride to the hotel was very quiet. I felt the tension, and I knew he wanted to ask me about why I prefer the back seat. I was relieved when he didn't.

When I got out of the car, he opened the window, and I approached it. "Tomorrow, my office, 13:30, don't be late."

"I won't. Goodnight, sir. Thank you for dinner and everything."

"Goodnight, kid."

"Don't ca…" I tried, as he drove away.

"Why does everyone call me kid? I hate that!" I muttered to myself as I walked in the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I know it's probably not the best time for **Triple H** stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- POSSIBLE SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I was his guest for the weekend, and just the sound of those words made me smile; Triple H's guest. He was impressed with me and wanted to continue discussing business. Emily's words kept ringing in my head: golden boy. Her faith in me was paying off. All I ever wanted was to make her proud.

I had a great time at dinner with him last night. He was so kind and generous toward me that I felt like I was in a dreamland. I waited 15 years for this moment, a chance to meet the guy that kept me sane and made it all go away for one night every week. He was more than I ever dreamed he would be.

I arrived at the front desk and gave the receptionist my name. After she confirmed my meeting with Paul's secretary, I went up to his office waited for him to call for me. I had a good feeling about the day. Today would be the day he gave his decision about Nike.

I walked into his office, to find him standing with his back to me, looking out the window. "Have a seat, Joe."

His voice was different, and something about it was changed. Not the pleasant and soft one from yesterday; it was quavering and distant. I sat down and said, "Hi, what's up?"

He turned to face me and his expression was serious, almost sad, if I read it right.

"Joe, first of all I want to apologize to you. I did something last night that I shouldn't have done, and I hope you can understand."

I could've sworn my heart stopped for a second. I knew it was too good to be true. I failed. "Okay. If you could just tell me what happened, maybe we could talk about it and move on."

I was confused. I searched for his eyes, but he avoided making contact. "You have to understand, I was really impressed with you, and I wanted to find out more about this guy I was going into business with." He approached me and finally looked me straight in the eyes.

I knew where this was going, and I knew what he did. It happened so many times before that I was used to it by now. I stood up, getting ready to leave. "First of all, you're getting into business with Nike, not with me, and as far as I go, if you say that you looked me up on Google, I'm going to wish you well and walk out that door!" I lashed out at him.

"Come on, Joe," he tried to explain. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I was going to find something on the internet anyway."

"But when you did… when you clicked search and found all those headlines and pictures, I guess you just had to read all about it. I'm going to leave now... Thank you, for this opportunity."

"Joe, wait a second!" He grabbed my hand.

"Why should I?" I turned to look at him. "So I can see how sorry you feel for me? No thanks, I don't need your pity. I worked really hard to make a name for myself, despite this thing hovering over me like a black shadow…I don't want you to look at me like this."

"How am I looking at you?" He released his grip.

"Like you're waiting for me to fall apart, like you feel my pain…"

"That's not true! I'm sorry, what you did is amazing, and what you've become is amazing, in all eyes. I admire you for not using your tragedy to make it in this world."

"Don't talk to me like you know what it's like, okay? I'm going to leave now."

He quickly took his place between me and the door and blocked my way out.

"Move, damn it!" I tried as hard as I could to control my emotions and not raise my voice.

"I'm not moving until you look at me."

I took a deep breath and raised my eyes to meet his. "Move!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't care!"

"Joe, listen to me, this changes nothing. I invited you to stay for the weekend, long before I even thought about Googling you. I went to dinner with you and we had a great time without my knowing anything about your past. You impressed me, which is why I wanted to continue discussing business with you. The fact that I now know what happened to you changes nothing."

"It changes everything. I have to go, I'm sorry. I hope you sign with Nike, and I wish you well. Goodbye." And with that, I stormed out and left the building.

I had to get out of there, get away from him. I promised myself, when I stopped hiding from the world, that I would never let people feel sorry for me. I refused to talk about what happened, and everyone knew. Everyone knew, but him. I fought the tears with everything I had, until I reached my hotel room and broke down.

I failed, because I was too proud, I was too hard on myself. I didn't want him to take the deal because he felt sorry for me. As I lay there on the bed, the tears brought her back to me. My beautiful wife. She was the best part of me. She lived in my heart and in my mind, like she was right there next to me. With her, came all the memories that I locked in the darkest place inside my heart.

The memories of our wedding day and how pretty she looked in that white dress. Her smile that made my heart miss a beat, and her sweet soft voice when she said 'I do'. The memories of the day we found out she was pregnant, and how happy I was when she said the word 'Daddy'. The memories of a different life I lived as a promising young tennis player. The first trophy I ever won; the fame, the fans, and how invincible I felt every time I held a racquet in my hand.

All the things I had lost, in a split of a second, when I drove my car off the road. It all came back as I welcomed the tears and the pain that came with it. A tragedy in the tennis world, they wrote in the papers. The headlines still flash before my eyes, the pictures of me and Grace, her grave, her family's tears and their accusing looks. The phone calls. They all tried to get me to speak, but I refused and shut myself from the world.

I couldn't walk for four months and spent another eight months in rehab. I was forced to retire because the doctors said my body couldn't endure a tennis match. My shoulder was ruined; my hand and my back would never be the same, they said. I felt that my life was over.

Through all of it, all the pain, the tears, the suicidal thoughts, the one person that inspired me to get better was him. He recovered from a terrible injury and made it back. I watched his return to MSG in 2002, from my hospital bed, and it gave me strength to fight back and get better. He was my inspiration, and now he was just a guy who felt sorry for me.

The constant ringing of the hotel phone pulled me out of my comfortable misery. I knew it was him, and I knew he was probably down at the lobby.

I got up and answered the phone. "Mr. Astor, there's a lady here asking for you."

"Who is she?" I inquired.

"Her name is Stephanie McMahon," he replied.

"Put her on the phone, please."

"Mr. Astor?" Her voice was so gentle.

"Would you prefer to come up, or would you feel more comfortable at the bar downstairs?"

"I prefer to come up, if that's alright with you."

"Whatever you'd like…"

Stephanie McMahon. _He sent his wife, how surprising_, I said to myself.

The knock on the door came shortly after, and I opened it, to find her standing there with a little, awkward smile.

"Come in, please." I forced a smile.

"Mr. Astor, it's nice to meet you." She shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Please call me Joe. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," she stated.

"And I'm sure you know I didn't ask you to leave, because I respect you."

"I appreciate that, but if I could just have a few minutes of your time…"

I nodded before she could finish the sentence, and gestured to the couch.

She sat across from me and smiled. She had a soothing presence, one that could calm a person down and let him feel at ease. I sat down and she started, "My husband can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, and his constant need for knowledge drives me nuts sometimes. I know what he did, and he knows he was wrong. With that being said, you should know that before you had dinner last night, he came home and, really, he wouldn't shut up about you, to the point where I actually thought you were a woman and he had a thing for you. You impressed him so much that he couldn't wait to meet with you again and discuss business."

"I know all that," I admitted.

"Then why would you run away?" Her voice cracked.

"Because he crossed the line, and because he knows things I didn't want him to know. I refuse to make a living out of people's pity, and I will not take credit for a deal he signed because he felt sorry for me. If I wanted people to feel sorry for me, I wouldn't hide in an office down in Oregon."

"Paul was so sure you guys were going to become friends, even after he signs the deal, and now that I've met you, I can see why. You're just like him, you look like him with the hair and the stubbles, the way you walk and talk," she smiled broadly, "and you are a fan of his. He likes that about you. God knows, he doesn't have many of those. His character is not exactly a boy scout like Cena's."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, you wanted to get close to him, and it's obvious you would go on to become friends and you would've told him about your past at some point. The fact that he found out too soon and the way he did it, it was wrong, yes, he knows that, but is that really worth throwing away a huge business opportunity and a possible friendship?"

I smiled. She made some good points. "Are you always this articulate? Is that why he sent you?"

A mischievous smile suddenly appeared on her lips. "If my husband knew I was here, alone with you in a hotel room, he'd probably kill you. He doesn't know I'm here. I came because he told me everything, and I know he's beating himself up for it."

"I don't know, I need to think about this."

"Could you think about it fast and come to dinner at our house tonight? It will give you guys a chance to talk."

"I'll think about it."

"It's at 18:30. This is the address." She took out a note pad from her handbag and wrote something down.

"I'm not promising anything, okay?"

"You can maybe fool yourself, but you can't fool me. I'll see you later. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

****It's all about the GAME and how you play it! **The rebel in the leather jacket. ******I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

I know it's probably not the best time for Triple H stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

As I was getting ready for dinner at the Levesque house, Stephanie's words were all I could think of. We could become friends: me and the guy who meant everything to me. The guy who, without knowing, helped me get back on my feet and believe I could walk again.

The ride to Paul's house seemed longer than it was. I was nervous, because I didn't know what to expect. I stayed for the weekend, not just because of the deal, but because it was also an opportunity to get to know my idol. As I glanced at the road, my thoughts wandered back to his office earlier today.

The look in his eyes when he tried to explain his actions or apologize had something that drew me to him. Ever since I first saw him on TV, something about him just made it impossible to look away. As I gazed at the white line along the road, I wondered how he would react when he saw me.

Would he have that look I tried to avoid for so long, or would he just be his regular, charming self? One thing I did know was that after I allowed myself to cry today, it was going to be very hard to keep a brave face and be around people who knew about my past. I hoped it would be a quiet dinner and that he wouldn't try to talk to me about it.

The taxi pulled up outside their big house, and as I got out of the car, the big dog started barking at me and I grinned. It was so typical of this huge man to have a huge dog. The big mastiff wagged his tail and barked like crazy. The front door suddenly opened. "Joe," Stephanie called, "I'm glad you could make it." She approached me and smiled.

"Thank you for the invite." I shook her hand.

"You're welcome here anytime," she assured me.

I noticed a little, blond girl peeking from behind Stephanie's legs. "Hey there," I said kneeling down to meet her eyes, "my name is Joe. What's yours?"

"Murphy," she answered shyly. "Are you Mommy's friend?"

"He's Daddy's friend, sweetheart," Stephanie answered and smiled generously.

I reached my hand out to her and she came closer and gave me a hug. There was something about a kid's honesty and trust that always touched me. I was surprised by her embrace. It was like all she needed to know was that I was her daddy's friend, and it was enough for her to trust me and be so nice.

I picked her up and smiled back at Stephanie. "What are you girls doing outside?" we heard Paul call from inside the house.

Stephanie turned, and he noticed me standing there with his daughter in my arms. "Joe, what are you doing here?" I heard the concern in his voice as he walked up to us. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," I assured him. "I was invited to dinner." I smiled and shook his hand.

He looked at his wife and put his arm around her waist. "And I see my little Smurfy likes you already."

"Daddy, can I show Joe my new daddy toy?" she pleaded, with her sweet voice.

"Sure, sweetheart, but after dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

As we walked into the house, I put Murphy down and went to the kitchen with Paul. "So, how did this happen?" he asked, as he passed me on his way to the fridge.

"Why don't you ask your wife?" I smiled.

"Ask me what?" She appeared from behind us.

"How did you get him to come here?" he asked, as she sat on a stool between us.

"Does it matter? He is here, isn't he? Go get the girls, dinner is ready," she ordered.

"Yes, boss," he joked. "Come on," he said as I followed him up the stairs, "I'll introduce you to my little angels. Murphy you've met, and this is Rory…"

"Daddy!" She pouted.

"Okay, sorry, this is Aurora; she's a little shy and a little grumpy, as you can see."

"Hi, Aurora, I'm Joe. You have a beautiful name, so don't let daddy call you anything else." I shook her hand lightly.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"And this is my latest creation, Vaughn," he said, picking her up from the crib.

"She's beautiful." I smiled and tickled her a little. She smiled back and babbled something that made us laugh.

"Okay, girls, dinner is on the table. Go wash up."

"Yes, Daddy," the two girls called.

As we walked downstairs, he stopped and turned to look at me. "I'm glad you came. There's a lot that needs to be said."

He searched for my eyes and when I looked up, I saw remorse in his eyes. I hoped he would let it go, but he didn't. "We'll talk later," I replied.

He put Vaughn on her chair at the dinner table, and we all sat down. Murphy asked Paul if she could sit next to me, and he nodded fondly as he exchanged looks with his wife. This girl was so sweet and friendly to me that it even took her parents by surprise. She asked for my help cutting her food into small pieces, and I did as I was ordered by the little princess. They smiled when I played her game and inquired as to how small she would like the pieces.

The little baby, Vaughn, refused her mother's help and insisted on eating on her own, but it became very clear to all of us that eating was not her intention as she picked up her little spoon and threw it at me. Stephanie was shocked, but Vaughn was just giggling. Paul immediately offered to get me a clean shirt, but I said that it could wait until after dinner. To avoid any further damage, Stephanie started feeding her daughter, and we all laughed at the angry look she gave her mother for taking control.

"So…Joe, how do you like Connecticut so far?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I haven't seen much, but I'm not too fond of the weather." I smiled.

"Too cold for you?" She chuckled.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, we know, you're a tough guy," Paul mocked.

"Like I said before, I learned from the best," I teased.

"And who might that be?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Stone Cold," I replied, glancing at Paul to catch his reaction.

"Funny, I don't see you walking around with a bald head and a can of beer in your hand…" He gave me a hard stare. "All I see is a blond ponytail, a beard, and a leather jacket…"

"Are you trying to imply something?" I teased.

"Just that you are full of c-r-a-p," he grinned as he spelled the word.

"Okay, you two…" Stephanie tried, but Paul continued.

"And one more thing, I didn't hear glass breaking when you received a phone call in the middle of our meeting yesterday," he said, referring to Austin's entrance music.

I smiled at Stephanie and asked, "Is he always this sensitive?"

"At least you didn't mention the other guy's name."

"What guy? Rocky?" I smiled at him.

"Oh my God," she giggled, "you're playing with fire."

"No, I'm not. Rocky wasn't tough. I never liked him, and he was annoying."

"See, honey," she smiled at her cranky husband, "he never liked Rock."

"I'm glad you find this amusing," he muttered.

"I like him, honey. He's not intimidated by you."

"I think you're making him angrier than he was already," I joked.

"Come on, tough guy, let's get you a clean shirt," he insisted. I followed him with a scared look on my face, and Stephanie laughed at that sight. We went upstairs to his giant, walk-in closet, and he grabbed a black shirt. "This one's a gift from me. Sorry it doesn't say 'HELL YEAH' on the back," he said, throwing it in my face.

I looked at his 'CALL TO POWER' t-shirt and smiled. "Just so you know, I was joking about Austin and I only have Triple H t-shirts in my closet, just not in this size."

"Well, I'm big," he shrugged.

"Yeah," I smiled.

As I pulled my dirty shirt off, he closed the door behind him and stood just inches from me. I knew where this was going, and I wasn't sure I was ready for it.

"I'm sorry," he said, searching for my eyes.

"Please, Paul, let's not do this now," I said, almost whispering. "Let's just go back downstairs."

"I need to know that you're okay," he pleaded, as he put his large palm on my neck to get me to look at him. "The way you left my office, it made me feel bad. I can understand you were upset, but you have no reason to feel this way. You should be proud of what you've become."

"See, this is exactly what I wanted to avoid." I looked into his eyes. "I'm not fragile, you know. I don't want you to look at me like that, with those sad eyes, not you…" I begged. "Of all people, not you."

"I am not feeling sorry for you, so don't even go there. When I read everything, I felt bad that you lost everything you loved, but at the same time, I felt a great sense of pride." He smiled. "You were a star."

"Paul, please…"

"No, wait a second, I need to say this. You were a star, and after losing everything, you came back and made a life for yourself. The way you carry yourself now, look at you; you're tough, and you don't take shit from no one. I tried to rattle you when we met. I tested you, and you were calm, confident and so arrogant. I know you are not fragile, and I know you're talented. You were given the keys to a million dollar deal with WWE. I'd say it's a testament to how successful you are at such a young age. You should be proud of yourself…hell, I'm proud of you, and I only met you yesterday."

"Can we please not talk about this? Thank you for the kind words, but I really don't like talking about all this…"

"I understand," he smiled, realizing he talked too much. "I'm going to shut up now."

"Can I have some space now, to put the shirt on?"

"Sure, go ahead," he took a step back. "So, how many of those Triple H shirts do you have?"

"I think I have all your shirts."

"I had many shirts in my long career."

"And I have every one."

"Do you have any shirts of any other wrestlers, or just mine?"

"Well, I have the 'END OF AN ERA' shirt. Does that count for another wrestler?"

"Um...me and Taker is fine, you're allowed to have that one."

"Gee, thanks for the permission."

"Watch it, smart ass! Let's just go back downstairs."

As we made our way down the stairs, Murphy ran in excitement, holding a Triple H action figure. "Would you play with me now, Joe?"

"Sure, is that your new daddy toy?"

"Yes, come. You'll be John Cena, and I'll be Daddy."

"Can I be someone else?"

"No! I like Cena!" she exclaimed.

I grinned at Paul. "This must be killing you, ha…"

"Play nice…" He forced a smile.

"Don't you look adorable in that big shirt?" Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah, we've established that your husband is an ogre."

"Yes, but he's a sexy ogre," she ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay, not in front of the kid, here," he joked.

"You know something?" Stephanie smiled suddenly. "I just had a great idea all of a sudden. Must be the McMahon genius gene."

Paul rolled his eyes. "What now, Mcgenius?"

She playfully slapped his arm and said, "Joe, would you like to come to LA next week, for SummerSlam? Paul has a match. You can be backstage with us and meet the wrestlers, if you like."

"Well, I have to say that's not a bad idea at all," he said, as he watched his daughter play with me.

"It sounds tempting," I smiled, "but I don't think I want to watch you lose to Lesnar."

"Nice try, smart ass. I'm not telling you the result."

Stephanie started laughing. "Nice try, Joe."

"It was worth a shot," I smiled and kept letting Murphy kill the Cena doll.

"So, what do you say; will you come?" Stephanie asked, curling up under Paul's arm.

"I'd love to. Thank you."

"Daddy wins. 1-2-3, Daddy wins," Murphy cheered.

"Of course Daddy wins," I smiled at her. "He's the best."

"Daddy is the best!" she repeated, with her hands held up high over her head.

"Okay, girls, time for bed. Go get ready, and I will be there in a minute. Say goodnight to Daddy and Joe."

"Goodnight, Daddy," the two girls kissed each of his cheeks. Aurora smiled at me and went upstairs, but Murphy gave me a kiss on the cheek and thanked me for playing with her.

After Stephanie went upstairs and we were alone in the living room, Paul looked at me and asked, "So…is this the effect you have on everyone you meet?"

"What do you mean?"

"My girls seem to really be taken by you. All 4 of them."

"What can I say, I'm a likable guy."

"Yeah, I guess you are," he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

****It's all about the GAME and how you play it! **The rebel in the leather jacket. ******I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

I know it's probably not the best time for Triple H stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

As I turned the key to my apartment door, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Something was different; something inside me shifted. I wasn't miserable, and I wasn't sad to walk into an empty apartment anymore. I was back in the real world, with my dog, alone with my thoughts, but there was no pain.

I was back in my apartment again and everything was just as I left it. My whiskey bottle and my cigarette pack were laid on the table outside on the porch. As I pushed play, Metallica was playing Nothing Else Matters. Everything was the same, but I was different.

It felt like I was alive again, not a shadow of the guy I once was. I believe the right word to describe the feeling in my heart was hope. A wind of sweet hope was washing away all the bad thoughts that choked me every time I walked into a dark and empty apartment. It was him; it was the work of one man.

My life as I knew it was changed. At that time, I didn't even realize it was just the beginning of a much greater change I would have to face. I met him. He was always 'him' to me, he was always Triple H. Now, he was so much more than just a WWE superstar, much more than just my hero. He had a face now, a name, a real character.

He was Paul now, a father and a husband. He was kind and generous, funny and easygoing. Not the crazy cerebral assassin, not The Game, not a king. He was just a man, with a family and an office job, who treated me like an equal **—**not like a crazy fan who had all his shirts, but a guy he let into his life and his house.

It felt good thinking about him. It felt even better to know that I was going to see him again next week at the Staples Center, at the biggest event of the summer. As I put my head on the pillow, I imagined the King of Kings giving the beast, Lesnar, a pedigree in the middle of the ring.

The phone rang and I opened my eyes to see 5 AM on the alarm clock. I reached for my phone to see who is crazy enough to call so early and smiled, as I read the name 'Paul Levesque' on the screen and answered.

"Good morning, kid. Did I wake you?"

"Is there any reason why I should be up at 5 AM?"

"5? Oh my God, I'm sorry, kid. I completely forgot about the time difference…"

"It's fine, I'm up. What's up?"

"Just calling to say hi." I heard paper noises in the background.

"Hi," I smiled, "early start at the office?"

"Yeah, listen, I wanted to ask you, are you coming for the weekend or just to the show on Sunday?"

"Will I get the full fan experience, if I come for the weekend?"

"What does that mean?"

"Will you sign my Triple H shirt, if I come for the weekend?"

"I'll sign your face with my fist, how does that sound?"

"Hey, that's not a way to treat a fan."

"Fan, my ass. Could you be serious for a minute and stop being annoying?"

"No autograph then…?"

"You went to so much trouble making a believer out of me and you keep acting like a kid."

"Because I asked you to sign a shirt I got as a gift from someone really special?"

"Ha ha, sucking up won't help here, kid."

"Fine. So tell me, what's the difference if I come for the weekend or just to the show on Sunday?"

"You're making me regret I called."

"Sorry, I haven't decided yet. I'm not a big LA fan."

"So…Sunday?" he asked and sighed.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Okay, cool, so call me when you get to LA. I'll arrange a backstage pass for you," he said quickly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"It's nothing. I'll see you next week."

After he hung up, I looked at the phone, trying to grasp the fact that he just called me. He asked for my phone number when he dropped me off at the hotel, after that dinner at his house, and gave me his number. I guess I didn't really expect him to call me. I guess I thought he'd forget about Summerslam.

As I was making coffee, I thought about the way he sounded on the phone. He had the same voice, but something was weird. It felt like he called for more than just asking when I plan on coming to LA. I didn't put too much thought into it, though. After all, just to see his name on my iPhone was amazing. It's all I cared about.

I was getting ready to take Hunter for a walk when my phone rang again. The number on the screen didn't look familiar, but the voice on the other end was.

"Good morning, Joe," she said formally.

"Hi," I said, "good morning."

"I hope I'm not calling too early. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't, but your husband did, about two hours ago…"

"He forgot the time difference, didn't he?" I could sense she was smiling.

"That's what he said, but I think he just wanted to annoy me."

"I doubt it. He doesn't think about these things. So anyway, I didn't want you to think that the offer for Summerslam wasn't serious, and I'm calling to make sure you're still coming."

"I'm coming, thank you. Again, I appreciate this."

"It's nothing. Paul really likes you, and you're going into business with us, so it's only natural we'll host you at one of our shows."

"Thanks."

"Not much of a phone person, are you?" She sounded less serious now.

"I'm sorry, it's really all still very surreal to me."

"That's so sweet. Even after the business meeting and the deal, you are a fan."

"Paul doesn't think it's sweet. I asked if he would sign my shirt when I come to LA, and he said he'll sign my face with his fist."

She started laughing, "That sounds like Paul, alright. He's always been so humble about his fans. I guess it embarrasses him sometimes."

"I know. I was just messing with him."

"So, do you know when you'll be in LA? Do you want me to arrange a room for you at the hotel we're staying in?"

"That's too much, I can find a hotel. Thank you for the offer, though."

"I don't mind. It would be nice if you were close. You can spend time with us. Paul would love it and my girls would love it too, I'm sure. Murphy hasn't stopped asking about you. I think she will love to see you again."

"She is a sweet girl, and you were all very nice to me. I really can't thank you enough."

"It was our pleasure. We loved having you over, so I'm going to book a room for you at the same hotel we're staying in. Are you coming for the entire weekend?"

"I don't know, it's not like I have plans. I don't even like LA, and I don't know what I'll do there all weekend."

"What do you mean? You'll be with Paul, we talked about it yesterday. Didn't he ask you to accompany him during the weekend? He said you'll probably enjoy it."

"He didn't say anything about it."

"Well, there you have it. He probably felt bad about waking you up."

"I guess…"

"Anyway, my silly husband said he would love to have you around. You can watch the wrestlers train, and you can be with him when he signs autographs."

"He didn't mention any of that."

"He also said it will give you guys a chance to talk more about the project he was working on, to prepare you for the next meeting."

"Okay…"

"He'll probably call you later and talk to you about it."

"I'm sure he will."

"So, I'm booking you from Thursday night or Friday?"

"I think I can make it on Thursday. Can I call you back later today with a final answer?"

"I'll book you from Thursday, just to be safe. I'll send you a text with the details."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I appreciate this."

"You're welcome. I'll see you on the weekend."

After she hung up, one thing was clear: she wasn't the bitch-slapping Billion Dollar Princess. Everything about her was so different than I thought. She didn't act like a spoiled rich girl. She was down-to-earth and so pleasant.

Paul didn't call later. I thought about calling him, but I was really busy and never got around to it. It was nice to hear Stephanie talk about all the plans they had for me, but it was weird that he didn't say anything. I made a note to myself to call him the next day and tell him I will see him on Thursday. Emily was very excited for me and immediately called her kids to let them know Hunter is staying with them again during the weekend.

When I got home later that evening, I ordered some food and prepared for poker night with my friends. Monday nights were always poker and Raw. As I was getting ready for my friends, a text message came in.

_'Hey, kid, are you busy?'_

I smiled and texted right back _'no'_.

_'Can you talk?'_

_'Are you afraid to call? It's not 5 AM now.'_

The phone rang and I answered.

"So, I understand my wife spoke with you today," he said, in a stiff voice.

"Hi, hello, how are you, Joe? How was your day, Joe? No manners…" I joked, trying to break the ice.

"Hi, smart ass, how was your day?"

"My day was fine, yours?"

"Cut the crap and stop annoying me."

"Someone is a little grumpy."

"So, when I ask you to come for the weekend, you say no, but when Steph asks, you say yes?"

"Um, Paul, green only looks good on you when Shawn is around."

"What?"

"The green monster doesn't suit you."

"Ha ha…I'm not jealous. Is there a reason for me to be?"

"Not one that I can think of."

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"I didn't really change my mind. Your wife said that you had plans to spend time with me and show me around, which you said nothing about."

"I didn't want to badger you right after I woke you up."

"That's what I thought."

"So, is there anything special you would like to do while you're in LA?"

"I would like for Triple H to sign my shirt."

"I swear to God, if you bring this up one more time I'm going to…"

"What?" I interrupted him. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's just one autograph."

"Forget it. Steph said you were coming on Thursday."

"Tell me, what's the big deal?"

"I'm hanging up now. I'll see you whenever you get to LA."

"Stop, Paul, come on. Why are you acting this way?"

"Because you're annoying. I don't remember you being like this a few days ago."

"I'm annoying because I asked you to sign a shirt?"

"Yeah, because you insist on acting like a fan, when I treated you like a friend and a businessman."

"Okay, can't I be all 3?"

"No."

"Okay, okay, I give up. I'll be a good boy."

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"So, do I get to be backstage when you come back, after your match with Brock?"

"I guess."

"Cool."

"Don't start again."

"What?"

"Have you ever seen me wrestle live?"

"Of course I have. I've been to the last five Wrestlemania shows," I said proudly.

"Is that right?" He chuckled.

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"I like when you win."

"I can't win all the time, kid."

"I know, but I hate it when you lose."

"The bad guys have to lose every now and then."

"I know, but you always want your guy to win, right?"

"Am I your guy?" he asked and I could feel that he was smiling.

"You always were."

"So, if I ask you to give me your top five wrestlers, I would be in the top?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…"

"You guess?" he started laughing, "Tell me your list; I'd like to hear it."

"Okay, top five: Taker, Flair, Austin, Shawn and you…in that order."

"Are you trying to suck up to me? Flair and Shawn?"

"You asked for my top five."

"I hope that when I show you around and introduce you to people like Flair and Shawn, you're going to act like a businessman and not a crazy fan."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to embarrass you."

"I hope not."

"So, I'll call you when I get to LA."

"Great, I have to go now. Enjoy Raw."

I didn't enjoy Raw, well I did, because Triple H was on, but I hated it when Lesnar broke Shawn's arm.  
>After watching it, I was certain, Lesnar was going to break Triple H's arm at Summerslam, and I would have to watch my guy lose, again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

****It's all about the GAME and how you play it! **The rebel in the leather jacket. ******I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

I know it's probably not the best time for **Triple H** stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I arrived at the LAX airport on Thursday evening. The first thing I felt as I stepped out of the terminal was excitement. I was looking forward to this weekend, to see him again, to spend time with him, to watch him wrestle again. It was just 3 months after I watched him lose to the Undertaker at Wrestlemania 28. In my heart, I hoped he would beat Lesnar, but I wasn't too optimistic.

On my way to the hotel, I thought about how I never liked Los Angeles. I grew up here, my family still lived here. There was nothing I liked about this city; it was too crowded for me. I remembered that the only thing that got me here the last time was when DX reunited and faced Legacy at Summerslam, back in 2009.

The same reason brought me back here again. I tried to call Paul, but there was no answer. I didn't feel that it was appropriate to call Stephanie, so I tried him again. A man answered this time, saying that Paul was busy and would call me back later.

I arrived at the Hilton hotel and checked in. Paul hadn't called me back, and I was starting to get the feeling that maybe I wasn't going to see him that night. I decided to order some dinner and take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I checked my phone, but there were no calls.

A quick look at the mini-bar suggested that I should end the night the right way, like any other night. I had nothing but a towel on, and as I stepped out to the porch, the air was cool; too cool for LA weather. With the little bottle of whisky in my hand, I lit up a cigarette and thought about how my guy, the great King of Kings, could beat The Beast Incarnate, Lesnar. In my heart, I was still a hardcore fan, every Monday night and every Sunday pay-per-view. I was a kid again, who just wanted his guy to win.

Yes, it was scripted and, yes, they always knew who was going to win the match, but they fought hard to make us cheer. As I thought about how many times I watched him lose, live, my phone suddenly came to life. The smile that the name on the screen brought to my face, as I listened to the words of the song screaming out of my phone, said it all. It was time to play the game.

"Hey, kid," he said, in a low voice.

"Hi, you sound tired. Is everything okay with you?"

"It's been a long day. You haven't called. Did you change your mind?"

"I called. Didn't that guy who answered tell you?" I asked, as I made my way back to the porch.

"No. Are you here at the Hilton?"

"Yes, I've been here for almost 3 hours."

"Okay, I think I'm going to have to fire that guy."

"You do that," I chuckled. "So, how was your day?"

"Busy…"

"Do you want to talk tomorrow?"

"What room are you in?"

"122," I answered, as I took a sip out of the small bottle. "You should get some rest, I'll call you in the morning."

"I'm fine. So, how was your day?"

"Same as always; work. Took my dog to my boss's house and came here."

"You will have to explain this to me: how the hell did you get your boss to babysit your dog?"

"I told you, her kids love the dog. They take good care of him when I'm away."

A knock on the door surprised me. I made sure my towel was tight and made my way to the door. "Hold on a sec, someone is at the door," I said, and opened it to find him standing in front of me, with a big smile on his face.

"You are here; I thought you were bullshitting me."

"What if I was bullshitting you? You just go out to knock on people's doors?" I smiled back.

"Then it would've probably been your last day on earth," he walked into the room. "I can't believe Barry didn't tell me you called."

"It's fine. I had time to eat and take a shower, which reminds me…give me a second, and I'll go put something on."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I don't like to be naked around people," I said, as I made my way to the bedroom.

"Did you smoke just now?"

"Yes I did. You weren't here, so don't give me that look," I called, from the other room.

"How do you know what kind of a look I'm giving you?"

"The same one you gave me in the parking lot, after we had dinner at the Red Barn."

"Oh, right," he said as I came back, "you won't be needing these for the next few days." He smiled, and I noticed the cigarette pack squashed in his hand.

"Tell me you didn't just do that…"

"Oh, I think I did. I told you, no smoking when I'm around."

"You weren't around before, and you're not staying here tonight. Why would you do that?"

"Because that shit is bad for you. Same goes for the alcohol you have over there."

"Okay, Dad, I'm sorry I behaved badly. Please forgive me," I mocked.

"Make fun all you want, smart ass, but that won't bring back your precious cigarettes."

"So, what did you do today?"

"I did the 'Be A Star' thing, trained twice, and spent some time with my girls."

"Nice…and tomorrow?"

"Fans, autographs, meetings." He sat down on the couch.

"Sounds like fun."

"It is fun; anything for the fans."

"Yeah, but not for all the fans, right?" I sat next to him.

"Don't start, please. It's been a long day."

"Fine." I looked at him as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I think you should get some sleep."

"Yeah." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I didn't think it would be so nice to see you after you annoyed me on the phone the other day."

"You have the worst way of saying nice things."

"You know what I mean."

"I actually don't, but that's alright. Go get some sleep. You look awful."

He made his way to the door and turned to look at me. "Be down in the lobby at 8:30, and don't be late."

"Any special clothing required?"

"The Triple H costume is fine," he smirked.

"What, now?"

"Jeans and leather jacket should be fine."

"You are so freaking funny."

"I know."

"So, I don't have to wear a suit?"

"No, casual is fine."

"Is there any point in bringing my Triple H shirt for you to sign?"

"No point. Goodnight, kid, I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door behind him.

I scoffed as I made my way to the bedroom.

The next morning, I waited in the lobby for him. It all felt like I was living a dream. Last night, he came to my room as soon as he heard that I was there, and it made me feel a little important. The elevator doors opened, and I saw him with Stephanie.

"Joe," Stephanie smiled at me, "it's so good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too. Thank you for everything."

"Stop thanking me. Have fun today, boys." She kissed Paul and exited the building.

"Good morning, kid. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," I smiled.

"No leather jacket? I thought we could be rebels together."

"Ha-ha…let's just go."

People started screaming as we got out of the car. The place was packed with kids and grownups, men and women, boys and girls, and they all screamed his name. The autograph session took about 4 hours. As I looked at him, smiling and taking pictures with everyone, I couldn't help but admire the patience he had. He was kind and genuinely nice. He took his time with everyone, especially the kids.

People came and showed him their tattoos with his name and his face, and he was humble about it. It seemed like he really didn't understand the love they showed him. I was one of those kids, but I couldn't act on it, I couldn't tell him what he really meant to me. I couldn't tell him that I have a tattoo with his logo on my right shoulder.

I was a fan, sure, but to him, I was a businessman. That's how he saw me, and that's how he treated me. He refused to look at me as a fan. I didn't understand it, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Watching him interact with his fans brought back the old memories. I was a star in a different life, like he said. There were times when I was chased by fans, signed autographs on the street, giving interviews to reporters from all around the world. I felt like I needed a break. I needed to collect myself.

I went outside to smoke and clear my head. As I put the cigarette between my lips, I noticed a little kid crying, and his mother trying to calm him down. He was wearing a DX shirt and wristbands. I smiled. When I was growing up, I wasn't even allowed to watch wrestling. The kid's mother suddenly locked eyes with me. She had a look of defeat in her eyes, because her son would not stop crying.

"Why is he crying?"

"I promised him he would meet Triple H and take a picture with him, but we arrived a little late and the line is so long."

"Poor thing," I said, and looked at the kid. The way he looked inside at the people standing in line broke my heart. "Shouldn't you try to stand in line anyway? Maybe you'll get lucky, who knows."

"I doubt it. It's alright; we'll try next year."

As I looked at the mother, trying to comfort her son and make him stop crying, I thought about how my parents never did anything like that for me. I wanted to do something about it, but I was afraid that Paul wouldn't like it. By the time I finished my cigarette, I decided it was worth a shot. "Listen," I said to the mother, "let me write down your phone number. I may be able to help with that."

"Are you working here?" Her eyes lit.

"Not exactly, but I have access to Triple H."

"You're not just hitting on me?"

"Even if I was, you should be flattered. I don't know many guys who would hit on a mother, even if she looks as good as you."

"You're sweet, but that's okay. He'll stop crying eventually."

"Hey, you bought tickets and your son really wants this, so go inside. There's an area in the back, and it's restricted. Just wait there, and I'll text you."

"Do you really have access to Triple H?"

I smiled and assured her that I would try my best to get her son a photo with Triple H. She gave me her phone number, and I went back inside. Paul looked at me, when I sat down not far from him, and asked me to approach him.

"I need to take a break. Walk with me." As we started walking to the back, he asked, "You were smoking, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but, yes, I was."

"You're impossible."

"Hey, can I ask a favor of you?" I said, as we made our way to the back.

"What?"

"You need to promise not to be angry with me."

"What did you do?"

"When I was outside, I met a woman, and her son wouldn't stop crying, because they were late and the line is so long that there's not a chance he would ever get a picture with you."

"There's nothing I can do about it, kid."

"Come on, you should've seen him and all his DX merchandise. I felt bad for him. Maybe when you're done here, they could come here to the back, and you can take a picture with him?"

"Why is this so important to you. Was she hot?"

"Who?"

"The mother?"

"Come on, you can't be serious."

"I'm joking, alright, but just this kid. Don't go creating a new line here."

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay, wait here. I'll be back in a sec."

"Can I tell her to bring the kid now?"

"Make it quick!"

I immediately sent her a text message and told her to come to the back. A minute later, she came with her son.

"I really hope you didn't bring me here for nothing."

I smiled at her and leaned over to look at her son. He wasn't crying anymore. "Hey, kid, are you ready to meet Triple H?"

"Yes," he said shyly.

"Well, he'll be right here."

As I finished the sentence, Paul came out of the room, and the kid was shocked.

"Hi." Paul smiled at the mother and looked at the DX kid. "What's your name?" he asked the little boy.

"Oliver."

"I see you like DX, Oliver. How about we take a picture together?" Oliver nodded and Paul leaned down. "Let's take a picture DX-style."

He smiled at the boy and made the famous 'X' with his arms. Oliver did the same, and his mother took a few pictures and thanked us. I felt that my eyes were getting wet, and I tried to hold it. The look on Oliver's face was too hard to take. His eyes shined as he saw Triple H standing in front of him. I remembered how I felt the first time I sat at ringside and saw him.

I waved goodbye to them and went back to the signings with Paul. It felt good to know that this kid was happy and was going home with a photo of his favorite wrestler. When we got back to the hotel, Paul said he was going to change his clothes and head over to a meeting. I thanked him for the day, and he said he'd call me when he got back. I went up to my room and returned a few phone calls, to Emily and a couple of friends.

The knock on the door woke me up. My watch showed 9 PM. I had fallen asleep on the couch after I took a shower. I opened the door and smiled as Paul stood there, looking weird.

"Here," he handed me a brown paper bag, "I know you wanted this, so here you go."

"What is it?"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear a single word of it, ever." I looked inside, and he added, "You wanted one, now you got one. Let's just leave it at that."

"Thank you?" I said, in a questioning tone.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, kid."

He started walking away, and I closed the door. I looked inside the bag and grabbed the black fabric. When I realized what it was, I had the biggest smile a child could ever have, but at the same time, my eyes started to tear up. It was a Triple H shirt, signed and delivered by the King of Kings himself.

If ever I were close to feeling happiness, after everything that had happened to me, it was right in that moment, when I read the words: 'To Joe, my biggest fan and my friend. Triple H.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

****It's all about the GAME and how you play it! ****

******The rebel in the leather jacket. ******I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

I know it's probably not the best time for **Triple H** stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I woke up the next morning with a big smile on my face. The signed t-shirt lay on the chair near the bed, and his words on the back of the shirt felt like a small dose of medicine to my acing heart. Yesterday, I did good by another fan, a boy who wanted nothing more than a picture with his favorite wrestler. As I remembered Oliver's glowing face from yesterday, it suddenly hit me.

It's been a while since I woke up with a smile. The bad memories were gone. I knew it would eventually come back, because it found a home in me and lived there for so many years, but something was starting to feel a little different. Every time I was near him, I felt how strong he was. His energy had a powerful effect on me, he saw through me like no one before, and he did not allow the pain to exist when he was around.

As I got out of bed and looked at the time, a text massage from Paul was waiting for me on the screen. It said to meet him at the hotel gym around 9 AM, and to not eat breakfast. I smiled as I read the instructions; once a king, always a king. He bossed me around without even being my boss, but he did it with that wicked smile I've seen on his face for many years, which made it impossible to decline.

I took a shower and put on jeans and a Nike, black polo shirt. Sometimes it was funny to me that I had so many Nike clothes, but that's what I wore, ever since I signed with the company when I was 16. It felt good to get ready for a day without having to wear suits and ties, without offices and meetings. I was about to leave the room, when I noticed the pack of gum on the table. It was part of my daily accessories, along with my wallet and my iPhone. I wasn't allowed to smoke when I was with him, so I just chewed gum all day.

On my way to the lobby, I decided to pay a little visit to the Levesque girls, since I had some time before I had to meet Paul. Stephanie said that she would be at their suite all morning, with the girls. I knocked on the door and thought about the last time I played with Murphy. She was such a sweet girl, but for the life of me, I couldn't understand why she liked Cena so much.

A woman answered the door, holding Vaughn in her arms.

"Good morning, I'm here to see Stephanie. Is she in?"

"Who's asking?"

"Tell her it's Joe."

She paused for a moment and closed the door. As I was waiting outside, I heard Stephanie's voice from inside. She was saying something and laughing at the same time. An enthusiastic Murphy opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi there, Murphy." I laughed a little.

The little girl raised her hands, and I picked her up. "Did you come to play with me, Joe?"

"I came to say hi, to you and your sisters," I smiled at Aurora, who was looking from inside the room.

"Come in, Joe," Stephanie laughed at Murphy's cheerful mood. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks." I put Murphy down and sat on a chair near the table.

"Did you have breakfast?" She handed me a cup of coffee.

"I'm on my way to have breakfast with Paul. He asked me to meet him at 9."

"So, how is your Summerslam experience so far? Are you having a good time?"

"It's amazing. Really, it's unbelievable what you do for the fans."

"We do have the most amazing fans."

"True." I smiled.

"Paul told me about the boy from yesterday. It was a nice thing you did for him."

"Yeah, I felt bad for him, and I kept imagining myself when I was his age."

"You know," she started, "I believe that's how you earned that shirt."

"I figured…"

"He came back last night, with the shirt, and told me about the boy. He knew what it meant to you, and he saw it on your face when he took a picture with him."

"Why is it so hard for him to accept that I'm a fan?"

"He's so macho that he will not show emotions. He doesn't want to treat you like a fan, because you're more than that. You're going into business with us, and he wasn't prepared for a fan to walk into that meeting."

"But he is Triple H. Do you mean to tell me that he never went into business with someone who was a fan?"

"Maybe he did, but he didn't know it. With you, it was right from the start, with the ringtone on your phone. Very unprofessional, by the way…" She laughed.

"I know, but I was nervous and forgot to switch it off." I smiled.

"Paul told me it was very hard for him to keep a straight face when your phone just went off in the middle of the meeting."

"He's a good actor; I didn't see that he was about to laugh."

"Anyway, I'm glad you got the shirt. I told him he should just put himself in your shoes, and I asked him if he had ever wanted to get Flair's autograph when he was younger. I think it helped a little."

"See, you get it, he doesn't. Also, your bringing up Ric Flair was a nice move." I smiled.

"God," she smiled, "you even have his wicked smile."

"Sorry," I said shyly.

"Don't apologize. The more I spend time with you, the more I understand why he likes you so much. It's amazing how alike you two are."

"Speaking of…I think I'll go to the gym. I don't want to be late."

"Are you having dinner with us tonight?"

"I guess so. Your husband has been bossing me around since I got here, so I think it's safe to say that I am having dinner with you all tonight."

"Good, we are all looking forward to it, right, girls?"

"What, Mommy?" Aurora and Murphy asked.

"Would you like Joe to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Only if I can sit next to him," Murphy said.

"What about you, Aurora?" She nodded, and I smiled at her. "She is just shy," Stephanie whispered in my ear, "but she likes you. Otherwise, she wouldn't even stay in here with us."

"Okay, girls, have a great day. I will see you all tonight."

I left the room and headed to the gym. I was hoping I wouldn't have that stupid smile on my face when I saw him. What he did for me the night before was something I would never forget. I could tell from his expression when he handed me the bag that he felt awkward. But he did it anyway.

When I first opened the door and saw him standing there, I hadn't understood. Even after he told me never to speak about it with him, I had still been confused. But it all made sense when I opened the bag and found the shirt. I had just stood there with the shirt in my hands, feeling like screaming.

'_To my biggest fan and my friend_' was written on the back, and it was signed '_Triple H_'. I walked into the gym and looked around, but he wasn't there. It was 9, like he asked, but no Paul. I leaned against the wall and started writing a text message.

"Hey, kid, ready?" He startled me.

"Jeez," I jumped, "why would you do that?"

"Don't be such a sissy." He started walking, "Come on, I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes and followed him. "I stopped by your suite and said good morning to your girls, just now."

"I bet Murphy was happy to see you."

"She was."

"She asks about you all the time. Aurora does, too, but not as much as Murphy. I don't get it. I know how they are around people, it takes time for them to feel comfortable, but not with you."

"What can I say, I'm a really nice guy," I said, as we sat down.

"Yeah," he teased. "What are you having, nice guy?" he asked as he looked at the menu.

"I don't know. I think I'll have some pancakes and coffee."

The waitress came over to our table, as Paul scanned the menu cover to cover, and I smiled. "He'll need a few more minutes, and a few more menus. He's a menu freak, loves reading menus." The waitress smiled and asked me if I knew what I was having. "I, for one, don't need a menu to know that you serve pancakes and coffee. That's what I'll have, thanks." Paul still couldn't figure out what to have. "It's not nuclear physics; just order some eggs for the proteins and…"

I stopped mid-sentence, when he raised his eyes from the menu to look at me. I swear I thought he was about to take out his sledgehammer and hit me with it. "Not smart to rush me when I'm calculating food."

"I'm going to shut up now. Take your time." I smiled at him.

He tried to hide the little smile he had, when he looked down at the menu again, but I saw it. He ordered half of the menu, eventually, and I tried so hard not to laugh when the food was being rushed to our table. It was like the waitress went to the back and held up a sign that said: Watch out, people; Triple H is hungry. He was a big guy. He needed food after training, and lots of it.

"Feel free to try some of these," he said, pointing to the bacon and eggs. "They're good."

"Thanks, but I think I would prefer if you ate until you're full. I don't want to mess with you when you're hungry."

"You're a quick learner. I like that about you." He smirked.

"I'm fine with my pancakes, anyway."

"So, tell me something: how can you not like LA? You said something on the phone about it, and I feel like there's a story there."

"Even if there was, I wouldn't want to talk about it."

"So, there is something there."

"I just don't like it here, that's all."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"I feel like I'm having a conversation with Vaughn."

"How can I explain this to you?" I sighed; it was only a matter of time before our personalities collided.

"Try to use words," he teased.

"With your constant thirst for knowledge and my lack of desire to share information about myself, there will be times when you will feel like you're talking to a baby, and I'll feel like I'm being interrogated. It's inevitable."

"This isn't my constant thirst for knowledge," he said, imitating my tone of voice. "I just want to get to know you better, and to do that, usually, questions need to be asked."

"Okay, isn't it enough when I say that I don't like LA? Do I have to give you a reason?"

"How can I understand something without a proper explanation?"

"Please change the subject, you're giving me a headache."

"Tell me, what is so bad about LA?"

"I grew up here, okay? I don't like it, because I grew up here."

"Was that so hard?" He smiled.

"If you knew me at all, you would know how hard it was."

"I'm trying to get to know you, kid, and sometimes I just don't understand you. You can be this great guy: funny, smart, arrogant, and confident, but the minute personal issues come in, you shut down and hide behind a wall."

"You don't have to understand, Paul. That's just the way I am."

"Okay…one last question?"

"What now?"

"Does your family still live here?"

"Yes, they do. No more questions."

"Are you going to visit them while you're here?"

I stood up and said, "Thank you for breakfast. I'm going to…"

"Sit your ass down!" he said in a commanding tone, before I could finish the sentence, and pointed to the chair. "I'm not letting you run away again."

"I'm not running away, I just…"

"Sit down, please." His voice changed. It was softer now. I did. Running away wasn't an option with him. I had so much respect for him that I couldn't just take off again. "Look at me, kid," he pleaded. I took a deep breath and lifted my eyes to meet his. "I get it, kid," he started. "You've been to hell and back, in your short life. I want you to know that I see you, but I need you to understand that this is who I am. I ask questions, and I know it doesn't sit too well with the solitary life that you lead, but we're going to see a lot of each other. I have great plans for this deal and for you, so if you can't handle my questions, then it's a problem."

"Tell me what you expect of me. Do you want me to tell you about my life? It's not easy for me, because there are things that don't come as naturally to me as they do to others. What do you want me to tell you, that I haven't seen my family for over ten years? Is that what you want to hear?"

"If it's the truth, then, yes, this is exactly what I want to hear."

"But the truth hurts me. Can't you just let it go?"

"Hey, Paul." Lesnar came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Brock, what's up?"

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you." He looked at me.

"Can you give me five minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be over there."

"That's okay," I stood up, "I need to go anyway."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. I'm Joe, nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"You too," he said, sitting down.

"I'll see you later," I said to Paul, walking away.

I was saved by the beast. I needed to get out of there, away from all the questions. I knew he did it because he cared, since you don't ask questions if you don't care. I was different. I didn't feel the need to talk about the past, because I tried to keep it where it belonged – in the past.

At some point after what happened, Emily insisted on sending me to get professional help, but I hated it. Shrinks took your money, under the excuse that talking is liberating. They sat there and listened while I talked and offered words that would annoy the living hell out of me, words like 'fault'. According to shrinks, everything that happens to you is never your fault. Apparently, blaming others for everything is good therapy.

I went up to my room and tried not to think about Paul. I turned on my laptop and tried to read a few emails, but I couldn't focus. I remembered that I had an extra pack of cigarettes in my suitcase and looked for it. I needed a smoke, and I needed to relax from all the questions. I hated when people wanted me to talk about all the things I tried to forget.

The knock on the door came just as I was about to smoke. I opened the door, and Paul just came in without saying a word. "Well, this is frustrating," he said finally, after a long, silent stare.

"I'm sorry you feel this way."

"You're sorry?" he forced a smile. "You're sorry? Let's hear it. Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I'm frustrating you." I looked down. I felt like I was a kid again, being reprimanded by my parents.

Only, he wasn't my father. He was more than that to me. I hated my father, because everything he ever did to me when I was younger was unforgivable. Paul was good to me, whether he was Paul or Triple H, he always made me feel good.

"What happened to you, kid? What happened to you that made you build this giant wall? Why are you afraid of people?"

"Why do you care?"

"Jesus…" he let out, as he turned and walked out to the porch. I stood there in the middle of the room, and as I looked at him, I couldn't help but feel there was something more than just frustration I saw on his face. "You're smoking again?" he asked, as he noticed the cigarette on the table. "Why did you even start? You're a smart guy, so don't you know that this shit is unhealthy?"

"Look," I approached him, "this is who I am."

"Don't give me this bullshit speech, okay? This is not who you are. I see you, and I know who you are. I see glimpses of who you really are, but I also see how hard you try to hide it."

"This is who I am now. Can't you just accept it?"

"Accept what, that you are impossible to deal with?"

"Then why would you even bother? Just let it go. You don't have to do all this."

"You know what, maybe you're right." He walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, I guess…"

The great silence that filled the room as he stood there looking at me was so loud that I felt like the tension would blow the roof off over our heads. His eyes cut through me like a samurai sword. After a long, awkward stare, he just walked out the door.

"Shit," escaped my lips, as I watched him close the door behind him. I was a master of pushing people away, but I just wasn't sure I meant to push him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>and<strong> criticism would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

**The rebel in the leather jacket. **I miss that guy.

**This is a first time for me**. I usually just read, because I love this site, and there are such talented writers here, so I decided, after years of reading, to write one and see if I can do it.

I know it's probably not the best time for **Triple H** stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I'm impossible. I know, I've lived with this impossible guy for 30 years; I know, I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. When Paul asked if I was going to visit my family, it all came back to me. I was afraid he would make me tell him about them and I hated to talk about it. So I did what I always do. I pushed him away.

The look on his face said it all. I was frustrating him because I was distant, but there was a feeling starting to grow inside me, that maybe it was more than just frustration. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but just the way we became friends, I never let anyone this close in such short time and let them get under my skin. I guess everything about him was different.

I was trying to keep myself busy that day, keep my mind off of him, ignore the fact that it didn't matter how I tried to spin it **—**it was our first real fight. He left the room with a door slam. He was angry, and I felt like shit. I didn't know how I was going to face him the next day.

The phone rang, and on my way to answer it, I was hoping it wasn't him. He had left two hours prior, and I still couldn't shake off his intense stare. I answered the phone, and much to my relief, it was Stephanie. She invited me to dinner at 7 PM, at their suite. She was nice to me, and I didn't feel like going, but I couldn't turn her down. I just needed to find a way to face him. Knowing him, I looked forward to the battle of questions.

When I knocked on the door that evening, and he opened it to find me standing in front of him, he was surprised. He didn't expect me to show up. He forced a polite smile and tried to say something, but Murphy interfered and grabbed my hand. "Hi, Joe, come with me. Mommy said you can sit next to me and Rory."

I went inside with her, and Stephanie greeted me. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you what you want for dinner. I just ordered steaks. I hope that's okay with you."

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Can I have a word with you, Joe?" Paul said, as he came in after us.

"Can't it wait until after dinner, honey?" Stephanie asked.

"It can wait." He smiled at her and took his seat at the head of the table.

Aurora sat next to me, I helped her adjust her chair, and she thanked me. She was the oldest and the most shy out of the three girls. Murphy, on the other hand, was acting like she had known me for years. She jumped on the chair and asked for my help with the chair as well. Stephanie laughed when she said that she thought I was nice. Paul ignored my interaction with his daughters and just read something on his phone while eating. It all felt so uncomfortable, and Stephanie noticed something was off about us.

"So, Joe, what did you do all day? We kind of neglected you; it was a busy day for us."

"I worked a little. I missed a meeting yesterday, so I read some emails to catch up."

"What do you do there, exactly?"

"I'm an Executive Assistant for Talent Relations, in the tennis division."

"Nice title," she smiled, "and you're so young. How old are you, 30?"

"Yes, I'm 30."

"And as an Executive Assistant, what are your responsibilities?"

"Well, I'm supposed to keep the talent happy, basically. It's mostly about contracts; money is always an important issue. Also follow their crazy demands, like special outfit requests. I'm working very closely with our designers, approving their catalogues and stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

"It does, doesn't it? Try to deal with someone who will only wear his flag colors, or someone who wants his shoes to have his name on them."

"I know what you mean. We have crazy talent, too. For example, someone who wants Latin phrases on his shirts…" she pointed to her husband.

"I like those Latin phrases." I smiled. Triple H was my favorite topic. "The one I like the most is Oderint Dum Metuant: let them hate, as long as they fear. It's also my favorite t-shirt."

Paul looked at me for a second and went back to reading something on his phone. A little smile appeared on his lips, and it made me feel good to know that he wasn't completely ignoring me. Stephanie noticed the exchange of looks and smiled. She felt the tension fading and said, "Why don't you two go out to the porch while I get the girls ready for bed?"

Paul got up and went out without saying a word, still fixed on his phone. He sat down on the chair and put the phone aside when I stepped out and stood close to the edge, looking down. "Don't tell me I made you suicidal."

I turned to look at him and smiled. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm different? I can't talk."

"Sure you can. Words are very easy to use. You just put one word with the other, and sentences will be born. It's quite extraordinary, actually. You should try it sometime."

"I know you think I'm stubborn, but you have to understand that for the longest time, all I had in my life was me. I'm not big on conversations."

"You must have friends. Don't you talk with them?"

"My friends are not as pushy as you. We watch movies, play poker, and go out together. We talk about sports and wrestling and work, not about all the things you want to talk about."

"I'm sorry if trying to get to know you better is making you feel like shit."

"That's just it, you don't make me feel like shit, in general," I smiled. "Only when you ask me things and ignore me when I say that I don't want to talk. I only have myself in my life, and I'm fine with that."

"You don't have just you anymore."

"How is that?"

"Look around you, kid." He pointed toward the room inside. "My wife thinks you are a great guy, and she likes having you around. My girls are completely in love with you and can't shut up about you. They care about you, when they've only been around you for a few hours. Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I care about you, when I've spent the most time with you?"

"You don't understand. You don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me, and help me understand. Why are you afraid to get close to people?" he got up and stood next to me.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are, and I see more then you think. You think that you can push me away, so tell me, why is it so hard for you to accept that there are people in this world that care about you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, let's make a deal. We're good at that, right? Tell me one thing I don't know about you, something that you feel wouldn't kill you to share." I opened my mouth to speak, and he stopped me. "And I don't mean something like your favorite singer or food." I smiled. He was a step ahead of me. Note to self, The Game was not the right person to play games with. "It has to be something that you normally don't talk about."

"And then what?"

"Every time we meet, you tell me one thing."

"What's in it for me? A deal has to be lucrative for both sides."

"It gives you control of what we talk about, instead of me firing up questions all over the place, making you feel like shit."

"It will never work. You can't help but ask questions."

"Fair enough, I think we can agree on a suitable amount of questions I'll be allowed to ask."

"Is one a suitable amount?" I tried.

"Let's cut this short. I'll say 3 and we'll end up settling for two questions."

"Okay."

"Okay, what? Do we have a deal?"

"It's better than arguing." I shrugged.

"Shake on it, and don't make me force you to sign a document." We shook hands and he grinned. "I'm a very good negotiator."

"You are incorrigible. That's what you are, really."

He leaned in on the edge of the porch. "I'm waiting. Feel free to tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

"Oh, the deal starts right now. That wasn't in the contract."

"Don't be a smart ass, I'm waiting."

I thought about it, all the things that were eating me up inside. I thought long and hard about that deal, and the more I thought about it, the more I regretted agreeing to his terms. He would never ask just two questions. He was The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, and he shouldn't be trusted. I should know; I spent half of my life watching him stab people in the back and give them that wicked grin.

And there it was again, decorating his face, that wicked grin that made him such a good heel. "God, this is killing you," he said.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Come on, tiny letters combined into small words, words that create sentences…it's easy. I tell you, you wouldn't believe how easy it is until you try."

"Has anyone ever told you how hilarious you are?"

"All the time. I'm a funny guy."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but this is going to get awkward for you."

"I can handle it." He smiled.

"One thing, two questions," I stated, with my finger pointed at him.

"Right," he chuckled, "just like we agreed."

"Can you please give me some space, and not look at me while I talk."

"Jesus, kid. Okay, not looking…"

"Okay, I'm going with something that concerns you. Maybe it will help you understand me a little bit."

"That's the whole point," he pointed out, sarcastically.

"Okay, here we go." I drank some water, and after I made sure he wasn't looking at me, I started. "After the accident, I couldn't walk for a few months. I had two surgeries on my back, but I had a mental block. I had no hope, well, basically I didn't want to live. I had no inspiration or motivation to try and get better. I refused physical therapy and lay in bed all day." I drank some more water and continued, "I used to watch Raw every week. It was the only thing that made me forget everything for an hour or two."

I took a deep breath and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. I smiled, because I had waited for this opportunity, a chance to tell him how he inspired me and brought me back to life. "And on January 7, 2002, you came back from that quad injury. I watched you from my hospital bed, and at that moment, I found my motivation. I woke up the next day and called the physical therapist. It was the first day of my new life. It was you who brought me back to life, and you were my inspiration."

He listened, and when I was done, he kept looking at the buildings around us. He didn't say anything. I waited for the questions, but he was quiet.

"Babe," Stephanie came out, "the girls are waiting for you to tuck them in, and they asked for Joe to come, too. I'm going to take a bath."

He cleared his throat and said, "We'll be right there."

We went inside to say goodnight to the girls. They were waiting in their beds like good little girls, and he was so gentle with them. It was amazing to watch this tough, big guy become such a softy when he was around his girls. He turned the lights off, and we went back to the living room. And still no questions. He leaned against the wall, with his hands across his chest, and looked down. I didn't know what to say, and right before I started walking to the couch, he locked eyes with me.

"You know," he started, "it was you in that bed, and it was you who fought in that rehab, not me. You give me too much credit, when really, you are such a strong person and I see it in your eyes every time we talk. I see the strength inside you. You've been through hell and you came back, no one brought you back." I looked into his eyes as he talked, and I noticed they were a little wet. He tried to hide it with a little smile, but I knew it took him by surprise. I started walking toward the couch, and he grabbed my arm. We were inches apart. "Thank you for sharing, though. I knew you could do it," he said, after clearing his throat.

"No questions?"

"Not tonight." He smiled.

"Don't think you can save those two questions for next time. If you choose not to use them, they expire."

"Okay, smart ass." He locked eyes with me. "One question, then."

"Yes?" I swallowed hard and waited.

"Why did you choose to tell me this tonight?"

"It was something I hoped I would get a chance to tell you, one day. I needed you to understand what last night meant to me. You won't allow me to act like a fan, but you should know, long before I ever worked for Nike, I was a fan, and that will never change."

"Was I always your guy?"

"Are you sure you want to waste a question on this?"

"Tell me."

"You were always my guy, from the blue blood days to the COO era." The knock on the door startled him, and he released his grip. Room service came to take the dishes. I sat down on the couch and after they left. He sat next to me, and I said, "So…tomorrow is the big day."

"Yep."

"Try not to let him break your arm again."

"I'll try," he nodded.

"Why can't you tell me the result? It's not like I'll tell anyone."

"I can't, kid. Let it go."

"One day I'll get you to tell me. You'll see."

"That would only happen if you joined the writing staff."

"So…never?"

He started laughing and put his hand on my knee. "You're a good kid."

I always liked his laughter. It matched perfectly with his husky voice and those wicked eyes. "Yeah, I have my moments." I stood up. "I'm going to my room. You need to rest before tomorrow."

He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "I mean it," he smiled, "you're a good kid, and you're going to be just fine."

"Okay, leaving now." I walked to the door. I didn't want to be dragged into a conversation about feelings again.

He started laughing again. He knew I was trying to avoid talking again. "I'll break it down brick by brick, if I have to, but that wall doesn't stand a chance against me."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I ignored his statement.

"You'll see. Brick by brick, kid."

"Goodnight, king." I winked at him.

"Don't call me that and don't wink at me, kid."

"Tell your wife I said thanks for dinner."

"I will. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>and<strong> criticism would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I know it's probably not the best time for **Triple H** stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Summerslam Day had arrived. When I opened my eyes that morning, I couldn't help but have butterflies. Seeing Triple H wrestle live was something special; it was larger than life. The electricity in the arena was something I knew of firsthand. Years ago, I used to play in front of packed stadiums. _Crowds can be a serious shot of adrenaline_, I thought to myself, as I walked out of the shower and put on my 'Triple H costume', as he called it.

The knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I opened it to find Murphy standing there, all alone.

"Murphy, are you here alone?"

She smiled, "I came to pick you up. We're leaving and you're coming too!"

I couldn't help but smile. The little blond girl was starting to remind me of her father. Her confidence and her natural bossing skills were such a sweet sight. "Would you like to ask your daddy, wherever he's hiding, if you can come in and wait for me while I put my shoes on?"

She looked to her left and asked, "Can we?"

I stuck my head out and saw Paul leaning down. "You are such a funny man. I almost had a heart attack. I thought she was here by herself."

"I wouldn't do that." He smiled and stood up. "Little boss girl here decided that she had to make sure you were coming with us."

"Go put your shoes on, Joe. Mommy is waiting for us," she demanded.

"Okay, boss girl, I'll be ready in a sec."

They came in and closed the door behind them. I sat on the couch and put my shoes on.

"You look like Daddy," Murphy pointed at me.

Paul chuckled and asked her, "Are you saying it in a good way or should we make him change his clothes?"

"We don't have time, Daddy. Mommy is waiting."

"You don't like that I look like your dad?" I asked the little opinionated girl.

"I like Daddy, and you look like him, so I like you too."

I smiled and Paul started laughing. "I can't believe she just said that. Murph, you like me?"

"Yes, Daddy, I do." She looked confused by his question.

"Are you sure? Because I think daughters are supposed to love their daddies." He smiled. I was sitting there looking at their little conversation, and I couldn't help but be amazed by him. He wasn't the sledgehammer guy when he was around his girls. He was gentle and tender. He took her in his arms and said, "I'm waiting…"

"I love you, Daddy." She kissed him.

"Thank you, baby," he smirked. "Now, are you sure he looks like me?"

"Stop annoying her." I tried to save the little girl. "Murphy, no one looks like your daddy," I said.

"But, Joe, you're wearing what daddy is wearing."

"But who looks better?" Paul started tickling her.

"You, Daddy," she started laughing. "You… stop it…"

I smiled. "Sure, she'll say you look better when you tickle-attack her like that." I rolled my eyes.

"My little Smurfy always tells the truth." He kissed her.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Paul put her down and she ran to the door. "Come on, Mommy is waiting."

We arrived at the Staples Center, and Paul said he was going to the locker room to change for practice. I was getting ready to go with Stephanie and the girls when he said, "Um, Joe, the dressing rooms and the ring are that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm coming with you?"

"Don't play dumb, or are you the bitch-slapping princess fan now?"

"Honey!" Stephanie scolded him.

"Sorry." He kissed her lightly. "Come on." He grabbed my arm. "I thought you would want to see me practice, but if you prefer to go with the ladies, that's fine too…"

"Don't make it sound like I'm a girl."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." He smiled wickedly.

"Let's just go." I started walking, and he laughed at me.

"Come on, admit it; it was funny." He followed me. "You naturally followed Steph."

"I'm sorry if I thought you wanted some time alone to prepare for tonight."

"I've done this many times, kid, and there's no special preparation. I'm old school, baby."

"Yeah…old school or new school, it still doesn't change the fact that I have to watch you lose to that beast tonight."

"That's not going to work, so stop trying."

"I've watched wrestling for many years, so I can tell by now which direction you're taking this storyline."

We stopped in front of a door with his name on it. "Really, smart ass, tell me. I'm curious to hear your take on it."

"I think you'll lose tonight. That walrus, Heyman, will probably interfere, since Shawn is not here to protect you, because Lesnar broke his arm last week. You'll tap out, and everyone will be on the verge of tears, but you'll come back for revenge at Wrestlemania. You'll win, probably because Shawn will have your back. Am I close?"

"That is a very nice script you got there, kid. Don't quit your day job, though."

"Well, just remember that I called it. I know you can't tell me, but I know that this is sort of where it's going. I'm almost sure you'll lose tonight."

"And you don't like it when your guy loses." We locked eyes.

I smiled. "That's right, I don't like it when my guy loses."

"And I'm your guy."

"Don't you want to go inside?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He smiled, as he reached for the doorknob and brushed his hand against mine in the process.

"It looks a little weird that we're standing at the door and not going inside."

"Please come in, tough guy." He pushed the door open, and the famous devil smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Trips," I chuckled and went inside.

"Don't call me that, kid!" He slammed the door shut.

"That is your name, isn't it, Hunter?"

"Don't play games with me, and don't forget who the hell I am."

"Which one are you now: The Game or Paul?"

"Either one, and I can take you without breaking a sweat, so don't push it." He pointed a threatening finger at me. "I'm going to change my clothes, so wait here."

"Yes, sir, boss. I'll be right where you left me."

"Impossible," he muttered as he went into the bathroom.

As we made our way to the ring, Sheamus was just leaving. Paul introduced us and gave me a warning look. We shook hands and he was off. "Why the look? I'm not going to embarrass you."

"I don't trust you around the wrestlers."

"I had only one wrestler on my list, and I've met him and embarrassed myself in front of him, so I think I'm done."

"Really? So, if Taker or Shawn walk out now, you won't flip?"

"Why, are they here?" I nearly squealed.

"See," he pointed a blaming finger at me. "I can't trust you." He started walking again.

"I'm sorry," I chased him. "Of course you can trust me. I'll just pass out after they leave," I chuckled.

"I'm starting to regret this," he said, as we approached the ring. "Oh great, Cena and Punk. Are you going to pass out now?"

"No! It's only Cena and Punk, and I don't like either of them."

"Good to know."

I sat at ringside, as he climbed into the ring and talked to Cena for a few minutes. Punk started joking around and imitating Cena's five knuckle shuffle. They all laughed when Punk raised his hand and made the 'you can't see me' gimmick on Triple H and ran for the ropes. Cena watched as Paul surprised Punk by lifting him to set up the GTS, but Punk jumped and escaped the ring.

Everyone laughed. The wicked smile Paul had on his face made Punk climb back into the ring and whisper something in Cena's ear. Suddenly, they both grabbed Paul and sent him to the ropes. They looked like kids playing in a schoolyard, hitting the ropes and taking bumps, running around and tagging each other. It was amazing to watch how they all got along and how the young talents looked in awe from outside the ring.

Thirty minutes later, Paul rolled out of the ring and sat next to me. "Are you having fun, kid?"

"I'm not allowed to act like a fan, so I would rather not answer."

"It's okay. I realize I can't stop you from being who you are."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Relax, it still doesn't mean you can embarrass me."

"I'm having fun, yes." I smiled.

"I'm glad."

He drank some water and went back to the ring for another half an hour. Cena came and sat next to me at some point, looking for something in his training bag. I kept looking at Paul in the ring, and he suddenly asked me, "Do you want to join us in the ring?"

"I don't think so." I smiled politely.

"I'm John."

"I know, and I'm Joe. Nice to meet you."

"Are you a fan?"

"Yup."

"Triple H fan, ha."

"Is it that obvious?"

He laughed a little, "Yeah, it is."

I smiled, and we talked for a few minutes, until Paul finished his practice and sat next to us.

"Nice fan you got here, H," Cena said. "He knows a lot about wrestling."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." He looked at me.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Give the kid a break, Hunter, he's cool."

"Yeah, Hunter, I'm cool," I joked. He rolled his eyes and said goodbye to Cena. I shook his hand and followed Paul into the back. He didn't say anything on the way to the back, and when we walked into his dressing room, I asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"So, what, you're a Cena fan now?" he asked, in a stiff voice.

The great King of Kings was jealous. _No way_, I said to myself, as I watched him search his bag for something. "Naaa, you're still my guy. He's got nothing on you." I smiled and waited for him to look at me.

"You sure looked like you enjoyed his company," he said, still not making eye contact.

"I also enjoy Steven Seagal movies, but that doesn't make them better than Tarantino movies, if you know what I mean."

"I'd better be Tarantino in this little metaphor of yours!" He finally looked at me. I smiled. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Enjoy."

He closed the door behind him, and I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Could it be,_ I asked myself. Was he jealous of Cena? I didn't know how to react to our little exchange. Why would he be jealous? He knows he is my guy.

As I contemplated his reaction to my encounter with Cena, Stephanie walked into the room. "Hi, is he taking a shower?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, tell him to come to Vince's room when he's done. We have a little meeting with two kids from the Make-A-Wish Foundation, so tell him to put on his Triple H shirt."

"Put on the super hero outfit, got it. I'll tell him," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You two are so alike. Tell him to hurry."

"Don't worry; Triple H will be there shortly."

"Thanks, Joe." She walked out of the room.

I sat on the couch, and he opened the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Your wife was just here, and she said to tell you to wear a Triple H shirt and go to Vince's office. Two kids from Make-A-Wish are waiting to meet you."

"Right, I remembered something." He searched his bag. "Okay, super hero clothes, got it," he said. I smiled to myself. Maybe she was right; maybe we were a lot alike. He went back into the bathroom and after a few minutes, he stepped out, dressed and ready to play the game. "Let's go, kid." He opened the door for me and I stepped out, accidentally brushing my shoulder against his chest. He closed the door and put his arm over my shoulder as we started walking. "So, all in all, are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, I'm glad. How do you feel about Vince? Are you going to pass out when I introduce you to him?"

"I like Vince, but I'm not going to pass out."

"But if you met Taker, you'd pass out?"

"Stop treating me like a kid. I promised I wouldn't embarrass you."

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed softly. We finally found Vince's room and walked in, to find two kids with their parents sitting on the big sofa. I stood aside, letting him play his role, taking pictures with them and signing their shirts.

Stephanie stood next to me and whispered, "I'll take a picture of the two of you before he goes out to the ring tonight."

"That's okay, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

I smiled, and I think I blushed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She did take a picture of me and Paul later that day, when he was ready to go out to the ring and fight Brock. I saw the concern in her eyes as he stood in Gorilla, ready to kick ass. As we sat there in the back, we watched him make his entrance, and I had goosebumps. He lost, like I knew he would. He tapped out to the kimura lock, and I hated having to watch that.

After Brock left, Triple H stood in the middle of the ring, beat up and broken, and I had tears in my eyes when he said 'I'm sorry' to the crowd. He was a good actor. He stood there with tears in his eyes, and it felt like it was his last match. But I knew better. The great king would not go down like that. When he retired, it would be with a win, not with a tap-out loss.

He came to the back and Stephanie hugged him. They all cheered for him, and I just stood there in the corner, hoping he would look at me. He didn't, and I understood, because I knew he was tired and beat up. He walked away with the doctors and Stephanie followed them. I decided to go back to the hotel, since he was probably being treated by the doctors, and as I was making my way to the exit, I heard Stephanie call.

"Where are you going?"

"You guys were busy, so I thought I'd go back to the hotel."

"Come; he asked me to find you." She led me to his doctor's room. "Are you disappointed?"

"I knew he was going to lose," I forced a smile, "but I still don't like it when he loses." We walked in to find him getting ready to leave.

"They want me to get an MRI," he told Stephanie.

"Okay, so are we leaving now?"

"Yes."

Stephanie left the room to talk to the doctors, and we stayed alone. "Hi, kid," he smiled. "I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I lose."

"That's okay. You'll be back in time for Wrestlemania."

He put his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised, but I put my arm around him. "At least you had fun this weekend. Now we can concentrate on business."

"Is your arm really broken?"

"As far as you're concerned, yes, it is." He smiled as he pulled away from me.

"Fine. Then I hate you for letting him break your arm."

He started laughing. "You don't hate me," he said, trying to grab my arm.

"Yes, I do." I pushed his hand away and smiled.

"So, I'm not your guy anymore?" He pouted.

"I'm not answering that."

"You are such a baby." He sat down and released a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I closed the gap between us.

"I'll be okay. I'll have to wear a brace for a little while, but I'll be fine."

"You're still my guy, by the way."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Stephanie opened the door. "We're ready, honey."

"I'll be right out."

"I'll let you go get treated. I have an early flight in the morning, anyway."

"Okay." He put his hand on my shoulder and used it for support as he stood up.

"Thank you for this weekend. I had a great time."

"I'm glad to hear it." He put his arm around my shoulders, and I helped him walk outside.

I walked with and supported him all the way to the car outside, in the parking lot, and said goodbye to Stephanie. I stood there, looking at the car driving away, disappearing in the distance, and I couldn't help but smile. My eyes were wet, and I could feel the tears rolling down gently on my cheeks. My heart was beating fast, as if I was the one who had just wrestled Lesnar.

I didn't understand what was happening to me. The overwhelming emotions flooding me in those moments took me by surprise. I didn't know if it was the whole experience of the weekend, or being so close to my hero and spending time with him and his family. Maybe it was the emotions from the match and his loss that were still sinking in.

Or maybe it was just my heart. Maybe it was the feel of the forgotten tastes of hope and warmth that were starting to wash away the sorrow and misery that were burning in me for so long. Whatever it was, it was making me feel like I hadn't felt in years, and I embraced it. At the end of the day, it was all about the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>and<strong> criticism would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I know it's probably not the best time for **Triple H** stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The night after Summerslam, I hung out with my friends, like every Monday night. After a few rounds of poker, we all gathered in front of the TV. We watched, in anticipation, and waited for the green lights to hit the arena, but Triple H wasn't on that night. Instead, Shawn was on, talking about whether Triple H would retire or not. I didn't understand what they were all talking about. Why would he retire?

My mind trailed back to last night, to the way he hugged me in the dressing room. Maybe he was trying to tell me that this was the end for him, maybe my guy was done in the ring and all he was going to be now was corporate Triple H. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to call him, I wanted to ask him what the hell was going on, but I was afraid. I was afraid that he was really done.

Half of my life I had watched him: every week, every match, every segment. I loved him and cheered for him always. When I was heartbroken with no hope, crying for the loss of everything I ever loved, he saved me. When the guilt of killing my wife and my unborn child ate me up inside, he was there for me. He brought me back to life and gave me the strength to stand up on my feet again.

So I waited, for a phone call, an email, a text message, something that would explain his absence from Raw. I waited, but it never came. I didn't know what happened and I just couldn't bring myself to call him. Maybe he was home recovering, maybe he was really hurt. I didn't know what to think, but the next week on Raw, he answered all my questions.

The Game's song played and he walked out to the ring with a cast on his left hand. My heart stopped. He went on and on about a crossroad he was at, and about how he wanted to say that he would come back and kick Lesnar's ass, but he didn't know whether he could. Then he said something that brought tears to my eyes; he said thank you to the WWE universe, for letting him play the game.

I guess that was it. Maybe he was retiring, maybe he was done.

Another week passed by, and still no word from him. I didn't want to admit it, but it hurt. I missed him, but it faded away with every day that I didn't hear from him. Anger took over, and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act when I saw him again. Was I wrong to wait for a call or a text?

Uncertainty was beginning to build as the days went by. Maybe it was all in my head, maybe he changed his mind about the deal. When it came close to the second meeting, I checked with Robert and he said that nothing had changed: Thursday noon, as planned. But still, no word from Paul.

The night before the meeting, I was so nervous and depressed that I left work early. I went home, and after the walk with my dog, I took a shower and went outside to my porch. Jack and the pack were just waiting for me on the table. That's what I called the cigarettes and the bottle of whisky, the two things that helped me ease my pain a little.

The half bottle of whisky was my only escape. I never drank more than I should, I never got drunk when I was alone, but it always helped me fall asleep when my heart was drowning with memories. Tonight, he was the only one on my mind. I wanted to call him, I wanted to hear his husky voice, his laughter. I wanted to feel important again, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure if he would be glad to hear from me.

As I drifted off on the porch, my phone rang, but I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID. Hunter rushed to my side again, like every night, urging me to get up and go to bed. After a few moments, the phone rang again and I opened my eyes to look at the screen. 'Paul Levesque'. I blinked a few times, thinking my tired eyes and the whisky were playing a trick on me. The letters didn't change; it was him.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, kid, did I wake you?"

"Hey." I sat up.

"Is everything okay?" He sensed something was wrong.

"Yeah, great, how are you?" I tried to sound more enthusiastic.

"Not so great, actually. Are you busy?"

"What happened?"

"There was a mix-up with my hotel room, and I'm too tired to start looking for a hotel this time of night. Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Sure. I'll text you the address."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course it is."

"Thanks, kid, I appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you when you get here."

I hung up and went to wash my face. He had some nerve calling me up like that, after disappearing for three weeks. I was even angrier now, but I couldn't show it to him. I had to find a way to keep a straight face when he walked in.

Twenty minutes later, came the knock on my door. My dog was jumping all over the apartment, begging me to open the door, and I did, to find the famous rebel standing in front of me. With a little suitcase in one hand and a brace on the other hand, he smiled.

"Hey, kid."

I smiled at the sight of him. I couldn't help it. He was wearing the Triple H costume **—**the blue jeans, black shirt and leather jacket, just like I always liked him in. _The rebel in the leather jacket_, I thought to myself.

"Hey. Come in."

"Thanks, you're a life saver." He put the suitcase down and kneeled. "Who is this little monster?" he asked, as he patted Hunter.

"Um…my dog."

"I can see it's your dog. What's his name?"

"Hunter," I answered, waiting for a sarcastic remark.

"Your dog's name is Hunter?" He grinned.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm flattered."

"Whatever."

"Nice place you got here, I'm impressed."

"I thought you were impressed a month ago." I stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm even more impressed now…" He smiled, as he looked around.

"Can I get you anything?" I tried to be polite.

"No, I'm cool, but have a seat here with me for a minute. How have you been?" he said, as he moved aside to make room for me on the couch.

"That's okay," I said, with my hands across my chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let me just put your things in the bedroom." I grabbed his suitcase and walked away.

"Joe, what's wrong?" He followed me.

"Nothing. Look, I need to take Hunter for a walk, so let me just put your stuff in the bedroom." I put the suitcase down in the corner.

"What's up with you, tough guy? Why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you disappeared for three weeks," I mumbled while opening the closet. "You probably want to take a shower. Let me get you some towels."

He grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking away. "Hey, look at me!" He tried to make me turn to look at him. "I'm here now, so don't be like that. I thought you'd be glad that we could spend some time together."

"You thought?" I asked. "Let me tell you something, Paul, people don't just say things and disappear. Now, I know you have a life, and I know you're busy, but one phone call, Paul? With all the bullshit you fed me about how you care and stuff."

He looked at me and shrugged. "You could've called too. Why haven't you called?"

"I didn't feel comfortable calling. I don't know your schedule, but you know I work nine to five. I don't travel like you, and I don't have kids and stuff like that."

"Okay, stop. You're right, I was wrong not to call, but come on. Don't be so hard on me."

"It doesn't matter now, so let's just forget about it. Here are some towels, I'm going to walk my dog."

"Just wait a second, Joe. I said I was sorry. Don't be like this, please…"

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"I don't want to eat, okay? I just want you to be Joe again."

"I'm sorry, Paul, but this is the Joe you get."

"Well, if this is the Joe I get, I think I'll just go look for a hotel room." He picked up his suitcase. "Move!" he ordered, when I blocked his way to the door. "Don't make me go through you."

"Stay." I put my hand on his chest.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Silence filled the room. I could feel his heartbeat under my hand, and it was racing. My head was facing down, and I wasn't sure I could look at him. Suddenly, the suitcase hit the floor, and I watched as his hand made contact with mine on his chest. I closed my eyes.

He took my hand off his chest, and I felt our bodies touch. "There's a reason I didn't call you all this time," he said, in a low voice. "I thought that if I let time pass, then this would pass as well, but I see now that I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew I was in trouble the minute I walked into your hotel room in LA. I tried to ignore it, and I tried to fight it, but I just couldn't. So when you left, it was good for me to go back to work, focus on other things, keep you out of sight and out of…" He stopped, took a deep breath and stepped away from me.

I opened my eyes to find a worried expression on his face.

I smiled. "I still don't understand why it was so hard for you to make one phone call."

"You know, for a smart guy, you're not too bright. I'm trying to tell you something."

"Why don't you go take a shower first, relax, and change out of these clothes? Do you need help with that fake brace?"

"I'm going to ignore that…"

"Fine, the bathroom is that way. Make yourself at home."

"You're going master-and-commander on me?"

"My home, my rules. See you in a little while," I called, as I left the room.

While I was out with Hunter, I thought about what Paul had said. I didn't understand what he meant. He was talking in riddles and acting a little weird. I couldn't shake off the worried look he had on his face, like he felt guilty for something. The way he stood so close to me, his tender tone when he spoke, it was all so uncharacteristic of him.

Hunter was not in a hurry to get back home, but then again, he never liked going back home anyway. He had earned another walk that night, because I needed to get out of there and think about the whole thing, but if it was up to him, he'd stay outside all night. _Not tonight_, I thought, as I made my way back to my building. Tonight, Paul was there, and I didn't want to waste the time I had with him.

The apartment was quiet when I walked inside, no running water or noises from the bedroom. I went to the bedroom, only to find Paul lying on the bed, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"How was the walk, kid?" he mumbled, half-asleep.

"Nice."

"Why are you so far away? It's a very comfortable bed, very good purchase."

"I actually don't sleep in the master bedroom. I sleep in the room down the hall, so I don't really know how comfortable that bed is."

"Stop talking and come here."

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't boss me around, kid." He lifted his upper body and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not. You look tired."

"What time are you leaving for work in the morning?"

"8 AM."

"Can you take the day off?" He yawned.

"You don't want me to take part in the meeting tomorrow?" I asked, in surprise.

"Of course I do. Can't you take the morning off and we'll go to the meeting together?"

"I'll talk to my boss in the morning. Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do. Now, let's talk business. Remember our deal? Come on, one thing, two questions." He gestured to the left side of the bed.

"Come on, Paul, it's late and I don't feel like talking. Can we do this tomorrow, after the meeting?" I pleaded.

"Okay, but don't think you can cheat your way out of it."

"I won't, I promise. Goodnight."

"Wait, what? You are such a lousy host."

"What? You were half-asleep a minute ago…"

"I'm awake now."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"You have anything to eat in this bachelor apartment of yours?"

"Not really. What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know. Is there a good place to order some healthy food around here?"

"The healthiest food I can think of is Chinese."

He thought about it for a minute, then smiled. "That'll work."

"Get dressed and come look at the menu. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay, tough guy." He smiled. "Not sure I dig that master-and-commander attitude you're giving me, but I'll deal with you later."

I sat on a stool in the kitchen, looking at the menu, when he came back wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"I like your place. How much is the rent in this luxurious building?" He sat down next to me.

"I'm not renting. I bought this place when I started working for Nike."

"I thought you didn't care for luxuries."

"When I'm out of town, I don't." I shrugged.

"How the hell could you afford such a place?"

"Easy with the questions there, Mr. I-need-to-know-everything." I smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"That's okay. I just need some time to get used to these questions you keep asking."

"Seriously, though, how could you afford this place, at your age?" he tried again.

I smiled again. There was no dodging his thirst for knowledge. "You do know I used to play professional tennis, right?" I tried to explain.

"How much could you possibly make from playing tennis?"

"Enough to buy this apartment." I smiled wickedly.

"Alright, smart ass, I hear you. Let me look at the menu."

I got up and walked to the fridge. He read the menu cover to cover twice, and I chuckled. Apparently, food was a very important issue for him. I put a bottle of water in front of him, on the counter, and he smiled.

"I'll just sit here quietly. Let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready, smart ass." He threw the menu at me. "4, 12 and 27…"

"That's all?" I laughed a little. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Yeah." He drank some water and stood up. "I'll be outside on the porch."

After I ordered the food, I took another two bottles of water and went outside. Paul was sitting with his legs up on the chair in front of him, talking on the phone. I leaned against the edge of the porch and looked at him. I had been so angry with him when he arrived, but now, I couldn't help but feel good that he was with me.

Standing there, looking at him, I smiled to myself. I would probably never get used to being so close to him. Every time I was near him, I had butterflies. Triple H was in my apartment, and he was going to spend the night there. Just the thought of it made me feel special.

"What are you smiling about?" he said, after hanging up.

"Nothing. The food will be here in 20 minutes."

"Good. So, are you prepared for the meeting tomorrow?"

"I'm a pro, of course I'm prepared. I'm going to dazzle you."

"Easy there, hotshot, you don't have to try to impress me. You did that last month."

"So, are we going to talk about why you pulled a Houdini on me, or should we talk about that 'thank you for letting me play the game' crap you pulled on Raw?"

"I can't comment on the storyline, and you know that, so just stop trying." He smiled.

"You can't expect me to ignore the fact that you came here with a brace on your left arm and you're not wearing it now."

"This is me trusting you, so don't let me down."

"Oh, I'm sorry, your arm is not really broken?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jesus…" He rolled his eyes.

I smiled and poured some whiskey into the glass. A disapproving look on his face made me put the glass back down without drinking.

"So, are you really done?" I asked, after I found some courage to bring it up.

"Done with what?" he asked, as he read something on his phone.

"With wrestling. Are you really retiring?"

He smiled. "What if I am? Who's next on your list? Cena?"

"You and Taker were the only active wrestlers on my list. Taker barely shows up, so I guess I'm going to stop watching."

"You are serious, ha…"

"Why are you surprised? You know you are my favorite wrestler. If you retire, there's no reason for me to watch anymore."

"Will it make you sad if I'm retiring?"

"It doesn't matter," I tried to change the subject. "I'm going to call the restaurant, check on the food." I started walking, but he grabbed my arm and stood up.

"I'm sorry." He locked eyes with me.

"It's okay. I have you on DVD and Blu-ray."

"No, I'm sorry for not calling you for all this time."

My heart missed a beat, then it started racing, and the feel of his hand was burning on my skin. There was something about the look in his eyes that was so confusing. Why did he look so sad, I wondered. I didn't want to keep making a big deal out of it, so I said, "I'm sure you had better things to do."

"I need to tell you something," he said, releasing his grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>and<strong> criticism would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**mkkinsey12.95,** to answer your question, here it is :))

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I know it's probably not the best time for **Triple H** stories, with the current storyline and all, but I can't help it, **I love him,** no matter what he wears or how he acts.

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

His eyes looked straight into mine. His voice cracked when he said that he needed to tell me something. The doorbell rang suddenly, and he raised his eyes to look at the door. I ignored the doorbell and searched for his eyes. When I found that sad look on his face, I asked, "What is it you need to tell me?"

"I think I…" he started, but was interrupted by the doorbell again.

"Can it wait until after we eat?" I smiled.

"Sure." He nodded.

I went to the door and paid the delivery guy. As I looked at Paul standing outside, I couldn't help but regret stopping him from talking. What was he going to say? Why was he acting so weirdly? I questioned myself as I went outside with the food.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Here is fine," he answered.

"Okay, let me get plates. Do you want some more water?"

"Yeah, thanks."

When I went back with everything, I found him sitting with his head between his hands, looking down.

"Here you go," I said, putting the things on the table. "Let's eat."

"Thanks," he said, opening the bag.

"Are you alright?" I asked, with a little smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just a little tired."

"You know, the deal can go both ways. If you want to talk about something, I'm willing to listen, and I promise my deal doesn't have a questions clause on it."

He laughed softly. "I'll remember that."

We ate and talked a little about work and about his new project. He said it was a state of the art training facility that was going to ensure the future of the company. I asked him what was so special about it, and he promised to tell me more, when the time was right. He also said I needed to see it to fully understand how important and groundbreaking it was.

We continued talking about my position with Nike, and I told him how they gave me an opportunity and sent me to business school to get a degree, since I spent my college years playing tennis. He smiled proudly when he realized that I hadn't gone to college like everyone else and said that I had come a long way and that I should be proud of myself for making it. I joked by saying that I hadn't made it until he signed the papers to make it official.

"You are something else," he said, laughing. "Don't worry, you made it. I'm going to sign with your precious Nike and we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." I smiled. As hard as I tried to get used to the idea of working with Triple H, it still felt surreal. "Why are you smiling like you know something I don't?"

"I don't know. You being here, me talking to you…it's still sinking in…"

"You know, I'm a regular guy."

"Yeah, you're not, though. Not to me," I said. "I've spent half of my life watching you do your thing, and now you're here. I know it seems regular to you, but it's special to me to be able to talk to you and spend time with you."

"I think my pushing of you is starting to work. You're finally talking and sharing. I told you words are very easy to use."

"Ha-ha, you are so funny. Would you stop trying to change me?"

"I'm not trying to change you. I'm simply helping you be who you really are."

"And you know who I really am?"

"I know more than you think."

"There's only so much you can learn about me from Google, you know," I remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, I deserve that cheap shot. That's why I'll let it slide this time."

"For what it's worth, you're not the first one to ever pull a Google on me. It happened before, and that's why I hate it so much."

"You know, when I clicked 'search' and it found so many pages with your name, I didn't understand at first. I was trying to remember if there was another Joe Astor out there, but when I clicked on 'images' and saw you when you were younger, I realized something must've happened to you."

"And you couldn't let it go. That constant thirst for knowledge started in and you had to read it all."

"Not at first!" He smiled defensively. "It was entirely different from what you think. I saw all your pictures, and I sensed something, so I just shut it off and said to myself, '_You don't have to know everything. Just let it go.'_ And I did…for about an hour."

"An hour, wow. That sounds like a record."

"Don't be so cynical. I just wanted to know more about you."

"I know. You don't have to explain; I'm over it. Everything is fine now, and we're good."

"So, while we're on the subject…" he started, and I raised my hand in a stopping motion.

"Don't push it. We're not talking about this, so let it go."

"But…" he tried again.

"I mean it. I'm having a good time here, so don't ruin it."

"Fine." He gave up.

"That was easy," I said in surprise. "I think you are coming down with something. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, smart ass. I'm not going to push you."

"I'm starting to like you." I grinned.

"Who are you trying to fool, huh? You are crazy about me. Don't try to hide it."

"Nope, I actually need some time to get used to Paul Levesque."

"Is that so?"

"But if you go get the sledgehammer and spit some water, I'm going to like you very much."

"What is it with all you fans and the water splashes? I never understood it."

"Then why do you do that?"

"Because you all like it so much."

"It's just cool, I guess, and everyone has something. Austin has the beer thing, Shawn dances, and you spit water. It's your thing, and it's amazing to watch how you've upgraded it throughout the years. In the beginning, you used to do it on your way down the ramp, then you did it on the apron. It was nice, but you started adding those gestures, like the stare to each side, along with the music. It became a part of your entrance, and people actually wait for it."

"Okay, you are officially creepy."

"I'm a fan. We notice more than you think."

"Next thing I know you're going to tell me you have a tattoo with my name on your body." I smiled, because he was onto me. Maybe I shouldn't have sounded so enthusiastic when I spoke about Triple H. "Please tell me you don't have a tattoo."

"I have tattoos." I tried to stall.

"I can see that you have tattoos. Do you have any of me?" he questioned, like a worried parent.

"Are you going to be upset if I say yes?"

"No, but you are going to be a lot creepier if you say yes."

"In that case, no, I don't."

"You prefer to lie than to be creepy?" I nodded in shame, and he burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you are just like the rest of them, I can't believe it! Out of all the companies I could've gone to, I ended up doing business with a creepy fan."

"In my defense, I had a good reason for doing it. It has a meaning."

"Yeah, it means that you are creepy," he said, still laughing. "Unless…" he paused, "Unless it has a good story. In that case, I'm interested in hearing it." He smiled wickedly.

"Nice to have you back, Mr. Constant-thirst-for-knowledge."

"Tell me the meaning of the tattoo."

"Not tonight." I stood up and started clearing the plates and leftovers.

"Come on, I won't laugh. I promise."

"No, you won't. Pretty sure you're going to feel really bad about it. Trust me."

"Now I'm really intrigued. Tell me."

"No." I walked into the kitchen, and I heard his ogre footsteps following me.

"Tell me. First, tell me where it is on your body," he said, with a juvenile smile.

"Right shoulder. Let it go."

"Come on. I will never fall asleep knowing there's a story about this tattoo."

I turned to look at him and pleaded, "I don't want to get into it. Just let it go, trust me. It's for your own good."

"Is it that serious?" he asked, searching for my eyes. "You know, I told you before, it's not just you anymore, kid. I'm here, and I care about you, so let me in. I want to know what happened to you that made you so damn introverted."

"It's nothing."

"Should I go get my sledgehammer and start working on that wall of yours?" He smiled.

"If I showed it to you, would you let it go?"

"No, I want to know why you did it."

To his credit, he didn't try to hide his desire to know. He pushed me, again and again, and I was beginning to accept the fact that I was stuck with someone who took it upon himself to save me. Save me from me. I never felt like I needed saving. When he came into my life I never, in a million years, would've imagined we'd become friends.

I thought, '_Hey, I'll go meet the guy, clear it from my list of things to do before I die, and that will be it_'. I never really thought I had a fair shot on that deal, but he came through and saw something in me. Maybe he thought he saw something. He had been trying to break my walls down ever since we met. Looking at his determined eyes, I realized he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I gave up.

"Really?" He was surprised. "And I didn't even have to take out my sledgehammer."

"Okay," I took my shirt off and turned to show him my back, "don't say I didn't warn you."

He looked at his logo with the skull and two hammers, but he also saw the rest of my back. "What happened to you?"

"Can I put my shirt back on now?"

"Yes," he nearly whispered. "How did this happen?"

"I told you, you're better off not knowing." I tried to give him a way out, but he ignored me, like he often does.

"How did you get those scars?"

"Those scars are the reason I got this tattoo. You, and your rebellious character, gave me the strength to stand up for myself and not take shit from no one."

"Who did you have to stand up against?"

"My father," I said, as I passed him and went back to the porch.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen and didn't move. I hated having to do that to him, but he asked for it. I lit up a cigarette and watched him, as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. I guess he was in shock. The only two people who knew about it were my wife and Emily. I never told a soul.

After a few moments, he came out to the porch and sat down. Still not saying a word, I buried the cigarette in the astray and sat in front of him.

"Are you going to say something?"

"Why did he do this to you?" he finally asked.

"If you asked him, he would probably tell you that I was a no-good screw-up, but if you ask me, he was an asshole and a psychopath."

"You do know that it wasn't your fault, right?"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. It happened a long time ago, and it will never happen again."

"Damn right it won't," he raised his voice. "Not while I'm around."

I smiled; I could feel those protective instincts of his kicking in, and he was angry. Looking back, it was the first time I realized he really cared about me. I saw it in his eyes and on his face, and it didn't matter to him that I was a grown man and no one could do that to me again. The father in him didn't accept it. He didn't understand how someone could do that to their own son.

"You see," I said. "You are not just a regular person to me. You gave me so much, just by playing a role on TV. There are things in this life that affect and stay with you forever. There are people out there who read your book and started working out, and it changed their lives. Yes, they did the work, but you were their inspiration. I stopped getting beaten up because I stood up for myself. It was the rebel in you that gave me the courage." He looked at me. His eyes were bright, and I smiled. "You can be humble about it and not understand, but the bottom line is, every single word you say means something."

"Don't exaggerate, okay?" He dismissed me.

"Let me give you an example, and I apologize in advance if I'm being creepy." He rolled his eyes and I smiled. It was amazing how he genuinely didn't understand the power he was given and how much of an inspiration he was to people, but not only him. Every single one of those guys inspired the fans. "A few years ago, you said something so true, and this line is engraved in my heart and gives me strength every time I feel like giving up. DX was in a feud with Jeri-Show, and Jericho made fun of the DX Army. Do you remember?"

"Jericho made fun of everyone in those days. We had many promos together."

"Anyway, you said that the DX Army believes in you, not because of the jokes, but because they believe in the same things you do. You said that no matter how bad life dumps on you, you grab life by the throat and you make it give you what you want."

"I said that?"

"Yeah, you did, and it's been with me ever since."

"Okay, I get it. I'm flattered, and I'm happy you stood up for yourself. I can't even imagine how hard it must've been for you. Those scars look bad."

"It doesn't matter. I told you, it was a long time ago."

"But still, I'm sorry you had to go through all those things, kid."

"Hey, forget it, it's late. Why don't you go get some sleep, and I'll clean up and go to bed, too."

"Okay, you're right. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

After I cleared everything and arranged the kitchen, I went outside to the porch and smoked a cigarette. I couldn't stop thinking about Paul, sitting with his head between his hands. He tried to tell me something twice, and I hadn't let him speak. Was he trying to tell me that he was really done? If he was, then I'd have to live with it, but the one thing I always knew about the WWE was that anything could happen. Even if he was retiring, he could come back, for the right storyline.

It was almost midnight when I checked the time. Hunter was lying on the floor next to me, just waiting for me to do my part by falling asleep, so that he could do his and wake me up to go to bed. I wasn't tired that night; it was the excitement of having Paul there that kept me up. My phone vibrated suddenly, and I remembered switching it to silent after Paul arrived. I took it out of my pocket and found a text message from him.

'_Are you sleeping?_'

I answered. '_No._'

'_Why not?_'

'_No reason._' I smiled. It was funny that we texted each other when he was only a few feet away.

He replied quickly. '_There's always a reason with you._'

I played with him a little. '_Maybe there is, maybe there isn't._'

'_Tell me…_'

'_Not tonight._' I smiled wickedly, knowing it would probably piss him off.

"What is so funny, smart ass?"

I jumped from my chair, and he was just standing there, amused, with that juvenile smile of his.

"Why do you keep doing that to me?"

"You're an easy mark, kid," he said, as he sat on a chair in front of me.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, as I put out my cigarette. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "Is everything okay with you?"

"It's nothing. I just have some things on my mind."

"What things?"

"It's nothing." He tried to go inside. "I'm getting some water. You want some?"

I blocked his way. "You've been acting weird all evening."

"No, I haven't." He tried to pass me, but I moved again. "Come on, kid, let me go inside."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You do know I can lift you with one arm and just throw you…"

"Don't change the subject. I know something is going on. Why can't you just talk to me?"

"I'm not sure you'd want to know."

"So there is something. Tell me. I'm a big boy, and I can handle it! Did you change your mind about Nike?"

"It's not about the deal, so just let it go, kid. It's late, and we should go to sleep," he said, just walking past me.

"So who's running away now?"

"I'm not running away. I'm still here."

"But you won't trust me enough to talk to me."

"Let it go."

"You've been trying to tell me something since earlier, so what was it?" I asked, as I walked up to him. "Are you really retiring and you're afraid to tell me?"

"I'm not retiring. Let it go," he said, as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Fine, don't tell me. Goodnight." I walked away.

"Come on, Joe," he called, but I slammed the door shut.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I was frustrated, and I didn't even know why I was making such a big deal out of it. He tried to tell me something, then decided not to. I didn't know why it would make me so angry. He had a right not to tell me things.

"Joe," he called from the other side of the door, "can I come in?"

"The door is not locked," I said, and he opened it. "I thought you were tired."

"I lied," he smiled.

"Don't try to smile your way out of this."

"Joe," he tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away. "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there, looking at our reflections in the mirror. His frown said it all. Something was clearly bothering him, to the point where he didn't even try to make eye contact. When he realized I was ignoring his apology, he closed the door and approached me.

"Can I ask you something?" His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat.

"No," I answered firmly.

"Have you ever felt like doing something that you knew was wrong?"

"Which part of the two tiny letters 'N-O' didn't you get?"

"Have you?" He ignored me.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Have you ever felt good about something bad?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I searched for his eyes to try and understand what was going on, but he avoided looking at me.

"God!" He let out and sat on the bed. "Joe, this is crazy…"

"You're freaking me out, Paul. What's going on?"

"Something happened, and it's crazy. I don't know what to do about it."

"What happened?"

"Tell me this: have you ever done something even though you knew it was wrong?"

"Of course I have, everyone has. It's called taking a risk."

"You don't get it."

"Is this about retiring? You feel that it's wrong?"

"Damn it, Joe, I'm not talking about wrestling. I'm trying to tell you how I feel," he said, in frustration.

"How you feel about what?" I looked at him.

He sat there quietly for a few moments and ran his fingers through his hair. He was breathing heavily as he got up and paced the room, side to side, a few times before stopping in front of me. "Fuck it!" he said, then pinned me to the wall.

"What the hell?" I asked, as I looked into his determined eyes.

"Shut up for a second. I'm trying to think."

"Could you do it without holding me prisoner?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up. What the hell did I do?"

"What did you do?" he repeated. "I'll tell you what you did…" He paused and took a step away from me. "You," he pointed at me, "and that arrogant smile of yours. You show up one day and make a mess. Everybody likes you: my wife, my girls." He stopped.

I was confused. Why did he have a problem with his family liking me? Before I could say anything, he continued.

"You act all tough, and I know…I know you're tough, but the more I spend time with you, I realize how damn sensitive you are. The way you try to hide it amazes me. You are so damn proud that you won't let anyone in, and of course I had to know everything." He stopped again and took a deep breath. He had no air left from rambling in front of me, with absolutely no intention of making sense. Before I had a chance to comment, he started pacing back and forth and went at it again. "And I know I hurt you, and you pushed me away. Obviously, you are very good at that, and of all people, my wife…my wife!" He threw his hands in the air. "She made you come back."

I watched as his face turned angrier with every word he said, but I couldn't say anything, because he wouldn't stop talking. "And I know it was my ego that wanted you to let me in. I couldn't accept the fact that someone would push me away, so I pushed back, and now everything is a mess. It's my entire fault. I don't even have a time stamp on when it actually happened, but I knew I was in trouble when you came to LA."

I waited, just stood there and waited for the rambling to continue, but he was quiet now. I tried to speak, but I was so confused. "What?" was all I could say. I didn't understand a thing.

"Damn it!" He pushed me back against the wall. "Can't you see it?"

"Paul," I whispered, searching for his eyes, but he looked down. "You're hurting me." He pulled away from me and, without saying a word, walked to the door. His hand was on the door knob, but he stood still. "So let me get this straight; you have a problem with me because everybody likes me?" He turned to look at me, and I sensed that he was not leaving. "You're going to pin me to the wall again, aren't you?" I smiled, trying to break the tension.

"This isn't funny, Joe." He slowly made his way toward me. "This is serious. I made a mess."

"I thought you said I made a mess."

He put his hands on my shoulders and, this time, he gently pinned me to the wall. "I'm going to do something now that I'll probably regret later, but I'm taking a risk, like you said."

"Good for you," I cheered.

He smiled, then without any warning, he pressed his lips hard against mine. I was shocked at first, and pretty sure my heart stopped for a second. A man's lips were on mine, and not just any man's lips, but Triple H's. We stood there, I don't know for how long. The feel of his body so close to mine, and his warm lips, made time stop. I closed my eyes, and in perfect sync, our lips started moving together slowly, getting used to the new feeling like it was my first kiss.

His hands traveled to my neck, then to my cheeks, as he deepened the kiss and pushed himself closer to me. My hands found their way onto his, on my face, and I moaned into his mouth. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away from me. When I finally opened my eyes, I found him looking at me with fear in his own eyes.

"Wow," escaped my lips.

"Wow as in, '_Get the hell out_' or…?" He tried to read me.

"Just wow…"

"I'm going to leave now," he said. He tried to turn away, but I caught his shirt.

He turned to look at me, and I asked, "Is it bad that I want you to stay?"

He didn't say a word. He looked down at my fingers tugging on his shirt, like he didn't like me holding onto it. That big, macho hero of mine was trying to put on a threatening look, but it didn't work. I could tell he was hurting. It wasn't the egomaniacal King of Kings standing in front of me now; it was someone who had just kissed me like I'd never been kissed before.

I pulled him to me, and he put his hand on the wall for support, trying to avoid touching me. He kept looking at the floor.

"Say something," I pleaded. I felt his hot breath on my neck, as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I made a mess," he said, sending his hand to my cheek. "Ask me to leave, Joe," he whispered, before pressing his lips softly onto my neck. I closed my eyes, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't move. It was impossible to deny him and impossible to refuse the burning sensation of his lips on my skin. "Ask me to leave," he said, as he continued kissing his way to my lips.

I couldn't. I didn't want him to leave. For some reason, it was easy for me to accept the way he made me feel. Next thing I knew, my fingers found their way under his shirt, onto his back, and I pulled him closer as he crashed his lips into mine. It wasn't soft and slow this time. It was wet and messy and completely out of control. I didn't fight it. I just gave him complete freedom to take me on a ride with him, to wherever he wanted to go, and just when I accepted all that was going on, he broke away from me.

I opened my eyes in surprise, to find him looking down. "Paul?" I moved closer to him, but he moved back. "Hey," I moved closer to him, and he tried to push me away again and again. After a little struggle, his back hit the door, and he realized he was trapped.

"Ask me to leave, kid."

"Stay," was all I could ask of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>and<strong> criticism would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

He wanted me to ask him to leave, and I asked him to stay. It signaled the start of a constant battle in my head and introduced me to my evil twin. Everything in me screamed 'let him go', but there was something in me that ignored all the warnings. It was all there in front of me. The miserable, married man who couldn't even look at me.

"Paul, say something…" I begged.

I waited, but he didn't say a word. The sight of him nearly broke my heart into pieces. Staring at the floor, hands across the chest, lips pursed tight: it all suggested that he was holding back. I put my hand on his arm and moved closer to him, tried to get him to look at me, and he did, but when our eyes met and fear decorated the lines of his face, he finally spoke. "Don't follow me, please."

The door was gently pulled closed and I stood there, watching him leave the room, with absolutely no ability to speak. What the hell does '_Don't follow me_' mean? Was he going to sleep, was he going out, and what about the meeting tomorrow? Why didn't I stop him? My mind was racing, and I felt completely lost.

When my hand instinctively found its way to my lips, it finally hit me. He kissed me, and I didn't even have time to think about it up until now. I could still feel the taste of his lips on mine, and the trail of kisses on my neck and my jawline still burned on my skin. I stood there in shock and caught my reflection in the mirror, wondering what the hell had just happened. Why was the toughest, baddest, meanest man on the face of the planet kissing me? I was nothing but damaged, just an emotionally screwed-up kid from Oregon.

When I started thinking about how he had acted earlier, and the words he had chosen to say in between rambling, it was clear. He was talking about feelings and about how I showed up and made a mess. Suddenly, I freaked. What if I went out there and he was gone? I couldn't let him just leave in the middle of the night. I decided to go to his room and just check on him, make sure he wasn't gone.

I knocked on the door lightly, but there was no answer. I tried again, and my heart started racing. No answer. I opened the door to find an empty room. I looked around and his suitcase was still there. A sigh of relief escaped my lips at the sight. He was here. I went to the living room to search for him, and even though it was dark, it was impossible to miss his giant figure on the couch.

I sat next to him, but he didn't move. I buried my face in my hands.

"I thought I told you not to follow me," he said, in a stiff voice.

"I didn't follow you. I just felt a sudden need to sit on my comfortable couch. It's actually my favorite piece of furniture in here."

"Ah-ha." He wasn't buying it.

His phone made a sound, and he checked it. After writing something quickly, he put it aside and leaned back.

"So…who are you texting at one in the morning?"

"Steph."

"She's still up?" I asked, in surprise.

"No, she was asleep."

"Is she texting you in her sleep? That's so cool. I wish I could do that."

"Stop being a smart ass. I woke her up."

"I know, I just…" There was no point in explaining; clearly breaking the tension wasn't going to work now. "Never mind."

The darkness in the apartment emphasized the great silence building between us. I didn't know what else to say, but it was good enough for me to have him there, instead of roaming the streets or something.

"I'm sorry about before," he finally said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Is it?" he quickly replied. "Because I still don't understand how you didn't punch me in the face."

"Hey, I'm not suicidal. I used to be, but I'm not anymore." _It's true_, I thought, as I smiled, picturing myself trying to hit him, only to see the rest of my body break.

"That's good to know."

I took a deep breath and gathered all the courage inside me, finally asking, "Are we going to talk about it?"

"I'd rather we didn't."

"Okay…so we just pretend like it didn't happen?"

"Good idea," he answered quickly.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave in the middle of the night."

"Goodnight."

I went back to my little room and lay on the bed. I put my head on the pillow, and my mind was restless. He was all I could think about: the way he rambled on and on about how everybody likes me and about how tough and proud I was. Clearly, he was trying to say something that he couldn't find words for. This came from a man who said to me '_Words are very easy to use. Just put one word with the other_', blah, blah…

As I was racking my brain about everything that happened, the door suddenly opened, and he stepped in. I rose to a sitting position and leaned against the wall behind me. He just blew up on me.

"You know, first of all, you piss me off. If I ask you something and you don't do it, it pisses me off. And why the hell would you kiss me back? I don't get it. Are you used to other men kissing you, because I'm pretty sure we had that conversation before and you said you weren't gay. Are you gay? Don't answer! God damn it, kid, why didn't you just stop me?"

He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm not done," he answered, in anger. "I'm far from being done."

"Alright, I'm up," I said as I got out of bed, "but if you want to keep talking all night, which I know you are more than capable of, I need a drink. I'll be outside on the porch."

I started walking, but he stopped me. "I thought I told you that shit was bad for you."

"Well, you did, and most times I would be a good boy and listen, but tonight, it's not going to happen. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You know, when I think of it, I would take your kissing me over your non-stop rambling, without actually saying anything."

"This is not funny."

"Oh, come on, give me a break, Paul. I know this isn't funny, and I know you feel bad about this, but I'm not the one who is rambling on and on here. You got something to say, just say it, damn it."

"Don't raise your voice at me, you little punk."

"I'm a punk now? If I'm a punk, then you are an asshole. Why didn't I stop you? Why the hell would you kiss me in the first place?"

I looked at his angry face, and I noticed his palm turning into a fist. "I'm going to hit you if you don't keep your voice down."

"You don't scare me, so don't threaten me. Are we going to talk about it or are you done?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yeah, okay, let's just forget about it. I need to get up and go to work in a few hours, so I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, about that…" he started, "I think I'm postponing the meeting tomorrow. I need to think about it some more."

I looked at him, and I could feel a sharp pain spreading inside of me. I felt that my heart had just shattered into a million pieces. With the strength still left inside me, I raged. "Fine, whatever, can you please move away from the door? I need to get out."

"Why, so you can smoke again?" he asked, with the same rage.

"No, so I can get out of your face," I answered, pushing him aside. I left the room and went to the bathroom to wash my face._ What a mess_, I thought, as I tried to steady my breathing. No deal, no Paul. "So typical of everything to fall apart, story of my life," I mumbled sarcastically to myself in the mirror.

The knock on the door didn't surprise me. I was expecting him to come after me.

"Can I come in?" I opened the door and, without looking at him, I walked out and went outside to the porch. He followed me. Of course he would; he wanted to push some more. "Joe, please just hear me out for a minute."

"I heard enough, so there's no need. I understand." I turned my back on him and leaned on the ledge.

"How could you possibly understand, when I can't even explain it?"

I forced a smile when I turned to face him. "Really, you don't understand? Would you like me to explain it to you?"

"Don't mock me, Joe, this isn't the time."

"Let's see how much I understand from all of this, shall we? You invite me to spend a weekend with you in LA, which was where the whole thing started for you, apparently. Then, you disappear for three weeks. You come here and try to tell me something from the moment you arrive, but stupid me just won't let you speak. Then, you kiss me and run away, only to later blame me for not stopping you. Shall I go on?"

"Joe, please…" He approached me.

"And now you stand here looking all miserable, because the great Cerebral Assassin didn't see this coming. You have feelings for me. You have feelings for a man, and you know it's wrong, for many reasons." I paused as he looked down when I mentioned the word 'feelings'. I knew it was eating him up. "Look at me," I begged. "I know you are married, I know you have a family, and I know you are not gay. You are simply confused, and I am, too. I wasn't expecting this, but I also wasn't expecting you to treat me like a child. Fuck the deal, okay, I don't care about the deal. I knew it was just a matter of time before you left anyway, but I just didn't think it would be like this."

"What are you talking about, 'just a matter of time' before I left? Why would I leave?"

"Don't act so surprised. We both know you have a life, a carrier, a 24-hour job. I didn't expect you to stay after we closed the deal. It's only logical."

"It's only logical? Maybe in your twisted little solitary mind!" he yelled. "I care about you, damn it!" He paused, like he was fighting the words coming out of his mouth.

"Well, it sure doesn't feel like it now!"

"You little piece of shit! I've cared about you since the day you walked into my office and didn't have a voice to introduce yourself to me. I've cared about you more and more with each day that has passed, and look where it got us."

"Yeah, it got us to a point where you walk away from me. You don't care about me, because if you did, you wouldn't treat me like a kid. You would talk to me about everything that happened." I walked into the house.

"Just wait a second!" he called, following me into the living room. "You want to be treated as an adult, but you keep running away from me. Just stand still for a minute."

"Why the hell should I? You made up your mind. You need to think about the deal, but you won't come to the meeting tomorrow. I know you will notify us in a few days that you decided to pursue another company. I'm not stupid, Paul. I know a deal breaker when I see one."

"What deal breaker?"

"You. You kissing me is a deal breaker. You ruined everything!"

"You're right, I did. I made a mess, and I'm sorry, kid. I don't know what else to say."

"There's nothing left to say. I guess now will be a good time to thank you for everything you've done for me. I appreciate the opportunity. It was an honor."

"What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye like an adult and not running away." I put my hand out to shake his, but he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Stop it."

"Just shake my hand and let me thank you properly."

"I'm not shaking your God damn hand."

"Fine, goodnight. I guess I'll see you in the morning, or maybe I won't. I really don't care anymore," I said, leaving him standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

I closed the door to my room and fell on the bed. I was broken, and I was emotionally exhausted from everything that had happened. Tears started pouring, and I just couldn't control them. Whether it was the feeling of failure or the unbearable thought of not seeing my hero ever again, it didn't matter. It was squeezing my heart and streaming out of my eyes.

I could feel the misery slowly crawling back into my heart. All the good energy I had was sucked out of me. I tried to hold off the tears, and I tried to stop the crying, but I just couldn't. I wanted so much to believe that he cared about me, that he had really meant it when he said that it wasn't just me anymore.

As I was lying in bed hugging the pillow, thinking about the time I spent with him, I suddenly realized that my childhood hero had kissed me, and I didn't feel disgusted. The more I thought about it, the more I became terrified. Why was I not disgusted and why hadn't I stopped him?

I wanted to hate him. I tried to find reasons to hate him for making a mess, but I just couldn't. How could you hate someone who was your inspiration? How could you hate the man who brought you back to life? How could you hate someone who made you feel so good about yourself?

I couldn't. Even the fact that he was a married man couldn't get me to hate him. Instead, I hated myself for not stopping him. If I had just stopped him, he would still be here, and I wouldn't be crying in bed like a 4-year-old.

I ignored the first knock on the door. I wanted him to think that I was asleep. I was too tired for another round with him. In the second knock, I wished I had locked it, because I knew he would come in eventually. I turned and lay with my back to the door.

He opened the door quietly and closed it behind him. I tried as hard as I could not to make a sound, but it was hard. I was still crying when he walked in and sat on the corner of the bed. He sat there for a while before he let out a heavy sigh.

"I know you are not sleeping, but I understand that you don't want to talk to me," he said finally. "I made a mess, and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday."

I didn't move, and I didn't make a sound. It felt like he was saying goodbye, and it was heartbreaking, because I could feel how hard it was for him. The tears came back, and I was trying as hard as I could to contain myself, but I just couldn't control it. I didn't want him to leave, and I didn't want to accept that it was the last time I would ever see him.

A little sob escaped my throat and exposed my crying. He slowly made his way to my side and kneeled before me. I closed my eyes and turned my back to him.

"Joe," he whispered, as I felt his gentle touch caressing my shoulder, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"I'm fine," I said. "I don't need your apology."

"Can you please stop crying and look at me?" I shifted to my back and met his tender smile. "Please don't cry," he begged, wiping the tears from my cheek. When I retrieved my breathing and calmed, he pulled me up gently to sit. Still kneeling before me, he wiped the remaining tears from my face and said, "Please don't hate me."

"I'm trying to," I answered.

He smiled. "So, I'm not too late?"

"I could never hate you," I said.

"That's good to know."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not leaving you, kid. I'm staying here with you, and I'm going to sign that deal. I'm just so confused right now, and I need some time to digest everything."

"I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. I was confused, too, and hurt. I hope you understand this is not so easy for me either."

"It was my fault. I somehow made you think that I was leaving after the deal was signed. I'm not leaving, and I do care about you. It's important that you get it through your thick head. I care about you. I just need some time to get over these feelings."

"It's very easy, you know. I'm nothing special."

"But you are." He brought his hand back to my cheek. "I don't know what it is about you that just makes me want to spend more time with you, but it's been like that ever since you came into my life."

"Can we please stop talking about feelings?"

He started laughing suddenly, and I smiled. "God, kid, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm so tired, Paul," I said. "I'm exhausted, and I don't know how I'm going to get up for work."

"You're not," he declared. "You're going to send your boss a text message saying that you don't feel so good and that you'll come into the meeting later, like we agreed earlier."

"That's a good idea." I grabbed my phone and sent Emily a text.

He sat there on the floor and just looked at me. I put my phone on the nightstand, and he asked, "All good?"

"I think so."

"You said your boss loves you very much. She will understand, right?"

"She will. She's seen me in my worst moments, and she knows I have bad days."

"I'm sorry you are having a bad day. It wasn't my intention."

"That's not what I meant."

"Actually, I think that's exactly what you meant, but I'm done pushing for tonight. I know you're tired, so I'll let you get some sleep." He stood up and looked at me.

He was so big that he looked like a giant standing over me. A sudden need awakened in me as I looked into his eyes. I was surprised that I felt a little sad when I realized he was going to sleep. I wanted him to stay with me, and I wanted to make sure he knew I wasn't upset with him.

"Paul, I…" I started to say, but I stopped myself.

"What is it, kid?"

"Nothing," I said, deciding to leave it. I thought it was for the best.

"Okay, try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he said, as he made his way to the door.

"Goodnight," I said, for the 10th time that night.

As the door closed behind him, I hugged the pillow as tightly as I could and smiled to myself. How we had managed to avoid disaster was beyond me, but he was going to sleep with a smile. He wasn't miserable and sad.

So I thought…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>**

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

I was tired, but I couldn't sleep, so I tossed and turned until I was pissed at myself. I threw the pillow at the wall and cursed. Why was this happening to me? Why was I such a chicken? I could've asked him to stay with me. I know I would've slept like a baby if he was with me.

Instead, I was beating myself up for letting him go. Did I do the right thing? _Of course I did_, I answered quickly. He was a married man. He was a man, period. I never realized how frustrating it could get to have a debate with your own evil side. A part of me wanted to walk up to his room and just ask him to kiss me again.

The other part was busy on hating me for even thinking about kissing a man. _A married man_, I kept repeating to myself. And why the hell was my evil side even thinking about kissing him? "Because he's evil, Mr. Astor," I said out loud. Some life, lying in bed wishing he would get out of my head so I could finally sleep.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, and he turned the light on. I pushed up my upper body and leaned on my elbows, shooting him an irritated look.

"Good, you're still awake."

"You're very observant," I mocked him. A part of me was glad he was there, but the sane part of me wished he would go so I could get some sleep. I was getting cranky from lack of sleep.

"Don't be a smart ass. There's a reason I'm here."

"Obviously; you're not sleepwalking." The crankiness spoke.

"You know, I don't really like smart ass Joe, so could you stop that? It's annoying."

"Alright, what brought you here to my humble room?"

"Joe, I messed up. There's no turning back, and I can't just turn it off now."

"Turn what off?"

"This; you and me. This whole thing, with the kiss and you and…the feelings…you…everything…"

"You're rambling again."

"Technically, this doesn't qualify as cheating, does it? It's not like you're a woman."

"Last time I checked…" I started, but he pointed a threatening finger at me.

"Don't be a smart ass. I know you are not a woman."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to kiss you again. There, I said it. I'm going to kill myself now. See you later."

"Hey, stop right there!" I ordered, jumping out of my bed. "Paul," I managed to grab his arm and keep him from walking out, "are you serious? We managed to avoid disaster and you're trying to make a mess again?"

"Am I? What is so bad about a kiss?"

"Why do we even need it? You told me you cared about me, and you said you were not leaving. We are supposed to be working together, so what's going to happen if we kiss again? How are you going to face your wife?"

"This has nothing to do with my wife. I love her, and that didn't change when I kissed you."

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea to go there?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I know I can't sleep, and I know I have spent half of my life in locker rooms full of naked men and this has never happened. Not until you came along. You walked into my office and into my life, and I was screwed. I never stood a chance against that look in your eyes."

"I don't know what to say to that." I really didn't. I mean, I knew women were always attracted to me, but him? I really didn't understand.

"Help me make some sense into all this. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know! How the hell should I know? I didn't kiss me; you did."

"Thanks a lot, kid. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I know I kissed you. I was there."

"You kissed me twice."

"Yep, I was there both times. Thank you again, for pointing out the obvious."

"Paul, this is crazy. You're a man. Forget being a man, you're freaking married!"

"I know that **—**you think I don't? Jesus, tell me this: would you be okay with me kissing you again?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be okay with a married man kissing me? It happens all the time."

"Fine, make jokes, be an asshole. I'm standing here in the middle of the night, pouring my heart out to you, and you make fun of me. Thanks a lot, kid. I'm sorry I brought it up. See you in the morning." He opened the door and walked out.

"Wait a second, Paul," I called, following him back to the master bedroom, but he ignored me and closed the door in my face.

"Don't come in here!" he called from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked in. "It's my Goddamn room and my Goddamn door, so don't tell me what to do!"

"Get out!" he yelled.

That didn't scare me. He could yell at me all night long, but I knew he could never hurt me. Not after kissing me the way he did. "Now who's acting like a child, huh?" I smiled.

"Do you have any idea how messed up I am right now? I trusted you. Who's to say you won't go to the media tomorrow and tell them how Triple H kissed you?"

"I would never do that," I said, as I slowly approached him. "Is that what you think of me? You are the reason I'm standing here, walking and breathing; do you honestly think I would do anything to hurt you?" I sent my hand to his chest, but he pushed it away.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I'm going crazy here. I'm screwed, because I kissed you, and I'm not even sorry I did." He stopped to catch his breath and added, "I mean, I'm sorry I kissed you, because I'm married and I'm not gay, but I'm not sorry I kissed you."

"Okay, you need to calm down and start making some sense. Slow down and breathe, for crying out loud."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm not calm. I'm so freaked out you wouldn't believe it, but I'm trying to calm you down, damn it. You're the adult here."

"Okay, let's just stop for a minute," he said, sitting on the bed. "Let's try damage control."

"Yeah, okay," I said, sitting next to him.

He got up and started pacing in front of me. "What are we talking about here? You're a guy, I'm a guy, you're single, I'm married, Nike deal, meeting tomorrow…"

"Um, Paul," I interrupted, "full sentences, please."

"Shut up for a second. I'm trying to make sense of all this. Seriously, how bad is it? It's just a kiss. We can move past this, can't we?"

"Sure, if you don't try to kiss me again, we can."

"And if I did try, how bad would that be?"

"Are you kidding me? You have a wife, Paul. You are married. What the hell?"

"You know what, I'm calling her right now. I need to talk to her about this. Where is my phone?"

I jumped and grabbed his hand. "Are you out of your mind?" I pushed him away from where the phone was. "You are not waking her up this time of night and you are certainly not asking her for permission to kiss me! Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes, apparently I did, the minute you walked into my office!"

"This is a whole new level of crazy. Paul, look at me, I'm begging you. Just breathe for me. I need you to calm down."

"I can't! I want you, damn it!" he yelled. His eyes were shining bright. He was in tears as he stood there in the middle of the room, looking into my eyes, and I saw the pain. Deep down, I knew I should've walked out of the room that night, but I stayed. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. "It's crazy, I know, but I can't help myself."

"How about I stay with you tonight and we figure this out in the morning, after we get some sleep?" He nodded against my shoulder, and I asked, "Are you nodding yes or no?"

"I haven't decided yet."

I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "Okay, tell me when you're ready to make a decision."

We stood there in each other's arms for a few moments, and he finally said, "Okay, I'm ready." He nodded again and added, "I'm nodding yes."

I smiled. "I'll go get my phone. Be right back."

"Okay," he said, but kept his arms tight around me.

"You need to let me go get my things."

"Okay," he said again, but didn't move.

"Arms…off…need to breathe!"

"Are you going to come back here, or are you just trying to make me let go?"

"Yes and yes."

"Okay," he said, pulling away.

"Thank you for the bear hug. I officially don't want to be a wrestler now."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Tell that to the red marks you probably left on my back."

"I will, if you come back like you promised."

"I'll be right back. I need to get Hunter too. He's used to sleeping next to me."

"What?"

"On the floor," I assured him.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you here."

I went to get my phone, and Hunter followed me back to the bedroom. I found Paul standing right where I left him. He looked so nervous when I came into the room that it brought a little smile to my face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. Let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted." He walked over to the bed and took his shirt off. "Hey, don't do that. Put it back on. I'm not getting in bed with a half-naked man."

"But it's hot in here," he said simply.

"I don't care. I'll turn the AC on. Put it back on."

"Look at you. You're mortified." He started laughing.

"Just put it back on."

"Okay, okay, here." He put his shirt back on. "Happy now?"

"Happy is not in my vocabulary, but thank you."

I turned the AC on and climbed into the bed. He lay on his side, facing me, and I shifted to face him.

"Goodnight, kid."

"Night," I said and closed my eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but it wasn't long after I closed my eyes. I woke up to the sound of my phone. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew it was a text message and that it was probably Emily. I felt a warm touch on my back and remembered I was in bed with Paul.

I was afraid to open my eyes. I felt him close to me and realized my hand was somewhere on his body. This was not my plan when I offered to spend the night with him. _You are in so much trouble_, I said to myself. _Good luck getting out of bed now, genius_.

He shifted a little and released a soft moan. His hand never left my back, like he was making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't move, because I didn't want to wake him up. His hand started moving down suddenly, to the hem of my shirt, and before I had time to react, his fingers were traveling on my back, under my shirt.

There was no escaping the shivers it sent through my entire body, and no denying how good it felt. I was in serious trouble. Not because I couldn't escape him, but because I enjoyed being so close to him. How was it possible to feel so good about something so bad?

His gentle fingers kept drawing circles on my back, like he did it naturally. _Maybe he thinks he's in bed with his wife_, I thought, but I got the answer to that pretty quickly. His large palm held onto mine, both resting so comfortably on his abs. "Good morning, kid."

He knew exactly where he was and who he was with. In my mind, I saw a sea of 'trouble' signs. The red alerts were screaming in my head, but I didn't answer. I thought maybe he would stop if he thought I was still asleep. Only, I didn't want him to stop. The war in my head was getting louder, as his fingers caressed my fingers on his stomach.

His soft lips made contact with my forehead next. I was about to ask him to stop when he said, "I don't know what it is about you, kid. I just can't walk away. I won't walk away."

My heart stopped. He was serious. The way he wrapped his hand around mine and brought it to his chest made my heart miss a beat. How could I resist him? How could I resist his touch, when I hadn't felt that good about something in years? There was no point in fighting it anymore. I had thought I could, but I was wrong.

I thought about the proper thing to say to him, to let him know I was awake, when he pulled his hand from under my shirt. I instinctively moaned in disappointment. I didn't plan on my emotions to betray me like that. He shifted to lie on his side, still holding me, still making sure I wasn't going anywhere. "Well, it's about time you make a sound."

"Morning."

"How did you sleep, kid?"

"Like a corpse."

He laughed lightly. "So, good?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Like a baby," he answered, kissing the top of my head. "So, how long before you open your eyes and look at me?"

"Um, never?"

"That's not really practical," he laughed, "seeing as how we have to attend a meeting that you are the main speaker in."

I opened my eyes to find him smiling at me. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" he mocked.

"Hi," I smiled shyly.

"Hi, yourself. Can I ask you something?"

"I'm barely awake and you start asking questions. You are unbelievable."

He ignored me and asked, "Is there anything in your kitchen that is edible?"

I rolled my eyes and asked back, "How hungry are you?"

"Very!"

"Okay, you have to be a little more specific than that."

"Eggs, toast, fruit, coffee, maybe some not-too-greasy bacon."

"Check, check, check and check. I got you covered. Breakfast is on me."

"There's just one problem," he smiled. "I don't know how good your cooking skills are."

"They are very good. I've spent 8 months in rehab, where I watched only WWE and cooking shows. I learned a lot."

"I guess I'm going to have to put my health and my hunger in your hands."

"I guess. I'm going to start on that breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be in the shower." I tried to get up, but he was still holding me so tightly. His eyes were closed, but he smiled when he realized I couldn't go anywhere. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to start that breakfast of champions we've been talking about."

"Oh, right. So, how about a good morning kiss?"

"Forget it. I'm not kissing you."

"You do realize that's the only way you can get out of bed, right?"

"Are you blackmailing me for a kiss?"

"What if I am?"

"We said we would talk about it in the morning. I don't recall a conversation, or a pros and cons list being made."

"Let me get this straight: I'm pro-kiss, so you must be con-kiss?"

"Straight is not the right word here."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Sorry, let's make a list."

"Okay, start with the pros."

"There aren't any!"

"Really?" he asked. "How about, one, it feels good. Two, we both want it, don't lie. I know you want it."

"And that's it," I interrupted. "Those are the only two pros out there. Let's look at the cons list: you're married, you have a family, and you are a man."

"The fact that I'm a man is not a con. My kids have nothing to do with this, so that's not a con, either. That leaves us with my marriage, which is 2-1 for me. I win."

"The fact that you're married should be worth at least 3 points, so I win."

"It should be, if you were a woman."

"Yeah, Steph will let you fool around with someone as long as they're not a woman?"

"First of all, no one calls her 'Steph' but me. Secondly, I'm not fooling around with you."

"Then what are we doing here, exactly?"

"Right now, you are giving me a headache."

"Paul, I'm serious. This is crazy. How can you be okay with this? Can't we just put it behind us and stay friends?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I want you in my life, but I don't want to make things complicated. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me, and I certainly don't want to be the reason you cheat on your wife."

"It's not cheating."

"It doesn't matter how you look at it. It's kissing someone who's not your wife."

"So the only reason you won't kiss me now is because I'm married?"

"You're not going to divorce her if I say yes, are you?"

He started laughing. His laughter always made me smile. His husky voice was even worse in the morning, but in a good way. "No, I'm not going to divorce her, but that does say that you want me to kiss you, which is a good thing. I'm not feeling rejected right now."

"That's a good thing?"

"Yeah. I know you want me, but I also know you have good morals and are a good kid, which I'm not at all surprised by. I knew you were a good kid."

"Okay, I need to ask something of you. Could you please stop calling me 'kid'? This whole kissing thing makes me feel like you're a pedophile or something."

"It's just a nickname. You're not actually a kid, and I'm not that old, thank you very much!"

"Can I give you a nickname?"

"If it's a good one."

"I'll think about it. Can I get up now?"

"So we ruled against kissing?"

"Yes, we did."

"Okay, you can get up now. I'm getting really hungry and that puts you in danger."

"I'll go get started on that breakfast of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**It's all about the GAME and how you play it!**

I guess I'm supposed to say that **I do NOT own Triple H**'s character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.

Rated M, for language and future sexual content.

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Paul and I arrived at the Nike complex at eleven thirty. We went into the building, and the guard greeted me in Spanish. "Buenos Dias, señor Astor."

"George, cuántas veces te he pedido que no me llames señor Astor? Estoy perfectamente bien con sólo Joe," I answered fluidly in his native tongue, telling him that he didn't have to call me Mr. Astor and that Joe was fine by me.

"But I can't do that, Mr. Astor. It's disrespectful," the old man replied.

"It's disrespectful when you call me something I don't like."

"Good point, sir."

"George, this is Paul Levesque. He should be in the schedule, meeting with Robert Taylor."

After he checked the list, he smiled and handed him a visitor tag. "Have a good day, Mr. Levesque."

"You too, George." As we stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, Paul looked at me and said, "So…you speak Spanish." He smiled.

"I do," I shrugged.

"Impressive. You speak any other languages I should know about?"

"Two aren't enough?" I chuckled.

"I'm just checking. I don't want to get caught in surprise the next time you start speaking French or something."

"Well…" I smiled shyly, "I do speak French, and I also read and write it."

"You'll have to tell me the story behind this French and Spanish one day. That's really impressive."

"Thanks," I blushed. I thought that working with him was something special, but the look in his eyes when I talked to George was too much for my cheeks to handle.

"I'm really excited to see where you work. So far, I like it," he said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Wait until you see the lake. Maybe after the meeting I'll show it to you."

"Yeah, I heard about it. I'd like to see it."

Emily was standing in the hall, talking to my secretary, when she noticed me and smiled. "Hello, my gorgeous golden boy. It's so nice of you to show your pretty face in the office this morning."

"Hi, boss, I'm sorry. I had a rough night."

She kissed me on the cheek and looked at Paul. "I'm Emily. It's so nice to finally meet you. What happened to your arm?" she asked, referring to the fake brace.

"Occupational hazard," he smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I've heard so much about you."

"All good, I hope." He shook her hand and smiled politely.

"No," she smiled back, "actually all he ever talks about is the bad things, sledgehammers and stuff."

"Nice to know my reputation precedes me," he smiled at me.

"Okay, Em, I have to check a few things in my office before the meeting, so I'll see you later."

"I get it, I'm embarrassing you," she teased. "I'll see you both in the conference room."

We went to my office, and I closed the door. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be fine," he answered as he looked around. "Nice office. I would never, in a million years, have imagined you in a place like this when I first met you."

"Glad you like it," I smiled and handed him a bottle of water. He sat across from me and smiled, as I sat down and looked at some papers on my desk.

"I like Office Joe, serious for a change."

"Finally, one side of me that you actually like," I commented, still fixed on a document.

He walked up to the window and looked at the view of the lake. "It's beautiful here. I understand why you like it here."

"I think so too. It's a good view, after a long boring day of meetings and never-ending paperwork."

"You sound like you don't really like it here."

"I hate offices, and I hate wearing suits, but this is my job, and that's how my life is right now."

"You'll get used to it. I had a hard time making that transition as well, but I got used to it."

"Let's just say that getting used to it doesn't really change anything. I wish there were better things for me to do, other than to sit around all day and look at catalogues or handle contracts."

"Well, ask and you shall receive, kid."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." He smiled suspiciously.

I didn't know what he meant, but a glimpse at my watch suggested I should just ask him later. "Come on, I need to impress you some more," I said, as I stood and grabbed the removable flash drive with the presentation on it.

"Don't get cocky, kid. I can still back down if you annoy me enough."

"You can't back down. Not after my presentation."

"This crappy, arrogant attitude is going to get you in trouble one day," he said, as we made our way to the conference room. Robert was already there when we arrived. They shook hands, and Paul sat next to him.

The presentation went without a hitch. Emily and Robert exchanges looks, and I could tell they were very happy with it. Paul wrote some notes and asked a lot of questions, which Robert annoyingly took the liberty of answering. He looked very serious during the entire meeting, so much that I tried as hard as I could to shake off the image of him standing in the ring with a sledgehammer. I knew firsthand that when he looked that serious, something was about to happen.

It wasn't long until it did, and I also got the answer to his suspicious comment in my office earlier.

"One last thing, if I may," he looked at Emily. "I would like to know if you can appoint a contact man, one who would be involved in the project on a regular basis and visit the facility at least once a month. I feel that it's essential and would benefit both companies if a Nike representative, someone who knows your products, would work closely with the trainers and the athletes."

Son of a bitch. I smiled inwardly and tried to keep a straight face. Ask and you shall receive, ha, Paul, you sneaky bastard! That's what you meant. God, it was so hard for me to keep from bursting into laughter. Good luck with that contact man being me. Emily would never just let me out of the office to go do something that wasn't even in my job description.

My job was tennis, and everything involving tennis. The big boss himself, David, would never go for that. But, I thought, the upside of it all was that we didn't really have a department for WWE yet. In my mind, I pictured starting a new department, getting a promotion, and running it myself. And all because I made a believer out of him and he liked me.

Emily looked at Robert and smiled. She then turned to look at Paul and said, "Well, I'd like some time to think about who would be the best man for this job." She paused, but when Paul was about to speak his mind, she continued, "However, seeing as the guy here handling this presentation loves and understands your business better than anyone I know in this company, it's only logical that we appoint him." She smiled.

Note to self: keeping from jumping through the roof in the middle of a business meeting is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"I agree," Paul immediately replied. "I think he's the right man for the job."

"I think so too," Robert joined. "What do you think, young man?" he asked me.

_First of all, you annoying little thunder-stealer, do not call me 'young man'_, I thought to myself. "I think it's up to you." I tried my best to look serious. "But I know that my knowledge can be put in good use."

"Then we all agree," Emily declared. "Of course, I have to run this through David first, but I am his wife and there's only a fair amount of 'no' answers I've gotten from him, and we've been married for over 10 years, if I dare say so myself. I think it's safe to say that the job is yours, golden boy."

Paul rose from his chair and shook Emily's hand. "Thank you. It's been a pleasure, and the presentation was excellent."

"That's why I keep him around. He makes me look good," she flirted and winked at me.

Robert invited Paul to his office, to discuss the details of the deal. I went to my office and tried to focus on the work I had, but I couldn't. The Cerebral Assassin did it again. He knew what he was going to ask in that meeting and didn't say anything to me. I wish he had prepared me, because keeping myself from jumping with joy was very hard.

I was so relieved last night was behind us. We managed to keep things cool between us and avoid disaster. I wanted to be close to him, and I wanted him in my life, but I still couldn't shake off the feel of his lips pressed against mine. I was glad, though, that I was able to resist him and not give into his charm and pleas. He had a family, kids, a public life, but first and foremost, we were both straight.

I had never experienced this kind of thing, and in all my years, I never thought about being with another man. Sure, I had gay friends, and we hung out and were close, but when it came down to me and my sexual identity, there was never a doubt in my mind that I liked women. I wasn't sure now who I was. This amazing guy, my hero, was making me doubt who I was. I couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to have him so close to me in bed.

"Hundred bucks for your thoughts," brought me back to earth.

"I want to see the money first," I smiled.

He took out his wallet and showed me the bill. "Talk!"

"Easiest money I ever made," I said, reaching for the money.

"Talk!" He prevented me from taking the bill from his hands.

"I was thinking about work."

"Now you see what you just did? You lied. You are going to tell me the truth and not get paid for it."

"You can't make me."

"Do you want some time to rethink this statement?" He leaned in on the desk and was inches away from my face.

"I'm just going to lie again."

"I know you were thinking about me," he grinned.

"I was." I slid back with the chair a little. "I was thinking about how much you hated me for leaving you alone with Robert."

"You know, he wasn't so bad today, actually. Nice and to the point."

"Did you schedule another meeting?"

"Yeah. It's next month, also here." He sat across from me.

"Good. So did you like the details of our offer?"

"I did, but I need to go over it with my team and see if it needs adjustments."

"You know I'll get you everything you need, right? All you have to do is ask."

"Well…that's arguable. I needed something this morning, and I asked quite nicely, but you couldn't do it," he pointed out, with a wicked grin.

"Are we really getting into this again?"

"No, just don't say things you can't back up."

"I can back up everything I say, business wise."

"I see," he smiled to himself. "So, I almost have to go. Do you think you can maybe come visit me in Connecticut, sometime before the next meeting?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

"But we'll talk?"

"I don't know. You do have a tendency to disappear."

"I'll call you, I promise."

"What if you don't? What if you decide to keep your distance again?"

"I'm not making the same mistake twice. I need you to understand something. As much as I am confused right now, and the only thing I can think of is something you don't want me to say, I'm not running away. I will call you, and I will see you next month, but I really hope you will find the time to fly and see me sometime between now and the next meeting."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Fair enough. Are you walking me outside or do we part ways here?"

"If you have time, I'd like to show you the lake."

"Right, come on. Show me the lake and walk me out of the complex."

I took my things, and we walked outside to the elevators. On the way, we were stopped by Robert's secretary, who asked for an autograph for her son. Paul smiled and signed the picture she handed to him.

"You give autographs like it's nothing, but I had to go through hell to get one."

"Jesus," he rolled his eyes, "you got what you wanted. Can't you just let it go?"

"Fine, letting it go, but it still hurts!"

"Stop whining, you didn't just get an autograph. I bought the shirt in your size and signed it. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"You bought it with your own money? I feel so special," I teased.

"You walk out of your office and smart ass Joe shows up, how nice. I didn't miss him at all."

"You are crazy about smart ass Joe. He makes you laugh."

"He annoys the hell out of me."

"But you like him."

"I like you. Not the crappy, arrogant guy."

"If I'm serious all the time, who's going to make you laugh?"

"One day with you feels like an iron man match. I'm exhausted."

I chuckled. "The lake is that way."

He followed me, and I could tell he was looking at me the whole time, like he wanted to say something but decided not to. We sat on a bench near the lake, and he said, "It's nice out here. I should bring Steph here to see this."

"It is nice. You should check to see if she can come to the meeting with you next month."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I like Stephanie. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"I don't know. With everything that happened between us, I thought it could get weird for you."

"Nothing happened," I said, but I knew it was just a desperate effort to convince myself. Who was I kidding? I hadn't been able to shake it out of my head since I had woken up in his arms that morning.

Hearing me refer to what happened as nothing, Paul suddenly walked to the edge of the lake and just stood there quietly. Looking at his reflection in the water, he sighed. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to miss you, kid."

I didn't respond. I watched him stand there with his hands in his pockets, and I felt the lump getting bigger and bigger in my throat.

"I know it's crazy, and I don't understand it myself, but somehow you snuck your way into my head, and I like that you're there." He turned to look at me and smiled. "It's crazy, but I like having you on my mind, and I like thinking about how you'd react to things. You wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you and ask you for your opinion about things."

"Actually, I would believe you wanted to ask me things. It's who you are."

"I don't know if I can get used to how funny you try to be."

"Paul, I can see that this whole thing makes you sad, but I don't want you to be sad because of me. If you wanted to call, then you should've called. No matter how weird things are now in your head, you'll go home, and the minute you see your wife, you'll remember how much you love her and I'll no longer be an issue. I promise."

"You see, you just don't get it," he tried to explain. "This has nothing to do with my wife. I love her more than anything in this world, and that didn't change when I kissed you. It doesn't change anything; it's simply not the same thing."

"Paul," I tried to speak, but he kept talking.

"You and I…and before you jump, I know there is no 'you and I', but you make me feel something completely different than what I feel with Steph. The hardest thing here for me is trying to come up with words that would explain it so that you don't freak out on me and imagine divorces, trouble, gay men, and stuff."

"How is it different? We kissed. How can this not shout 'danger' in your head?"

"What could be so dangerous about two people liking each other?"

"Just off the top of my head: Triple H, a married man with 3 kids, has an affair with another man. Steph finds out, leaves you, takes your kids away from you, and you lose your job and your career because your boss happens to be her crazy father. No more Triple H, and no more Aurora and Murphy and Vaughn. You love your family more than anything in this world, I know you do. I'm a fan, in case you forgot. I know you waited a long time to have a family. I don't want to be the reason you lose all that. This is the honest to God truth, and it's the only reason I rejected you this morning."

He listened while looking at me, digesting everything I was saying. I could see the expression on his face changing as he listened, realizing what he was putting at stake. I took a deep breath when I was done, not used to speaking so much. He approached me and put his hands on both my shoulders.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching us, but we were alone. He smiled warmly. "I know now why you don't like it when I call you 'kid'. You are anything but a kid. Thank you for not letting me slip."

"What?" I didn't think I'd heard him right. Was he really listening to me?

"I said thank you for not letting me slip."

"I heard you. You actually accepted what I just said?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I always listen to you when you talk. You're right. I can't just risk everything like that."

"I won't let you. I'm just returning a favor."

"What favor?" He looked confused.

"You brought me back to life, and I'm helping you keep yours."

He looked at his watch and his expression saddened. "I have to go, Joe. I will miss you, though, and I will call you. I promise."

"I'll be waiting. Come on, I'll walk you out of the complex."

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))

* * *

><p>It's all about the GAME and how you play it!<p>

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.<p>

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and future sexual content.<p>

- SLASH -

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The following days were unbearable. I spent all weekend looking at my phone waiting to hear his voice again. It's been Four days since I waved goodbye to him when he drove away, four days and not a word. I thought it was for the best, even though it hurt not to hear from him after he promised he wouldn't disappear again, I knew he was back with his family and I was no longer an issue.

When I arrived at the office Monday morning, Emily knew something was wrong, but I didn't say a word to me about it and I just made up excuses and avoided smoking with her. I barely smoked all weekend. Every time I felt like smoking I thought about him and just went back inside. Now, I can't even be in my office without thinking about him. The chair he sat on, the window he looked through. I hated being there, and I hated that he was constantly on my mind.

The morning meeting was so boring that I felt I was going to fall asleep. I looked at the chair he sat on just four days ago and pictured his smile and his proud eyes. I missed him, but I had no way of knowing if he was keeping his distance again on purpose. As I was thinking about texting him my phone vibrated in my pocket. On the screen was his name and a text message. _'Hey, kid_.'

I tried my best to hide my excitement as I texted back. _'Hey, yourself.'_

_'Are you angry with me?'_

_'Why would I be angry?'_

'_You should know that I'm smiling now just imagining your angry face.'_

I didn't answer that one. I was too busy trying not to smile with all the suits in the room.

_'What are you doing?'_

I bit my lower lip and decided to mess with his head a little, so I put my phone back in my pocket and didn't answer it. He should work hard after those four days, I thought to myself as I walked out at the end of the meeting.

The phone vibrated again and I smiled to myself as I closed the door to my office.

_'You're going to make me sweat for your attention?' _I read on the screen.

Damn right I am, I said out laud._ 'You have no idea.'_ I wrote back.

Few seconds later his name appeared on the screen and his song played. I didn't answer.

Another text message. _'I get it. I'm sorry, just pick up the God damn phone_.'

_'I can't, I'm busy.'_

_'What's more important than me?'_

I chuckled as I read his words. _'I'll call you tonight.'_ I texted but I knew he wouldn't like it.

_'Oh no, you're not!'_

The exclamation mark suggested that my little game worked. I knew I would get in his head, but he had it coming. I wasn't going to ask how high every time he said jump. Game or no Game, we play by my rules now, I thought, as I felt so proud of myself for not answering.

My secretary called suddenly and said there was a call for me.

"I'm busy, Amy."

"It's Stephanie McMahon for you."

_What?_ I panicked. "Put her through." I requested and tried to keep a steady breathing. "Hello."

"Sure you'll take Steph's call, but you won't answer me?" The angry King sneered.

"The Cerebral Assassin in all his glory." I declared.

"Damn right. You're playing games with the wrong guy, you should know better."

"Well I'm still learning and I'm going to get you for that."

"Hi, kid, I missed you."

As soon as those three little words left his mouth, I felt my heart melt. I didn't see it coming, I didn't even know such tenderness existed in him. At that exact moment, hearing him saying it so naturally, I wished he was there with me so I could look him in the eyes and tell him that I missed him to. I couldn't though, because reality hit me right in the face and I woke up to remember that I promised myself I would be strong, for his sake and for his family's sake. It felt like everything I said to him at the lake was forgotten and ignored.

If only he acted like the mean SOB I always took him for, or like the egomaniacal jerk people on the net thought he was, I would've had no problem dealing with him. He wasn't, though, the guy I got to know was nice and caring and wasn't afraid to show it. I didn't know how to deal with that guy, I just knew that caving into the feelings I was starting to develop wasn't an option.

I decided it was best to try and kill the mood he was trying to get us into. I didn't want to be dragged into a touchy feely kind of talk. "Well, it doesn't feel like it at all."

"Don't be so hard on me." He immediately replied. "It's only been a few days, not a month, I'm getting better at this, learning from my mistakes."

"That's true." I agreed. "How was your weekend?"

"It was just a regular weekend, spent time with my girls."

"All four of them," I smiled.

"Yes, all four of my beautiful girls. It was great, but I thought about you a lot. I missed you, didn't you miss me?"

And again the honesty, the simplicity in his voice, all the things I was trying to fight off. _But why_, I asked myself, _why does he have to go there? Why does he have to be so cute and make it so hard for me?_ I had to fight it, I had to hide how much I missed him and how much it hurt that he didn't call me all weekend. "Why would I miss you?"

"Okay. I see where this is going. Just tell me what I have to do to make it up to you." The Game obviously played a few of these games before. He knew where I was going with this. Straight and to the point, that's how he was.

"I'd have to think about it." I answered.

"In the meantime could you at least be nice to me?"

"I'm a very nice guy."

"Not to me and not right now."

How the hell was I going to be nice to a man that kissed me just a few days ago? If I'm nice to him, it could get messy again and I didn't want that. But somehow, I was flattered that he would take the time in the middle of the day to call me and tell me he missed me, twice. It made me feel special, at that time, romance was clearly missing from my life.

I gave up on romance when Grace died. I kept my distance from romantic situations, I even stopped dating, because women were always so lovey-dovey. Women felt the need to be mushy, it was how they were created. Paul was starting to remind me of that, but for some reason, I wasn't running away from him. Maybe because he was pushy, or maybe, just maybe I was starting to get use to the fact that everything with him felt different than with others.

"I missed you." I said quietly, giving in to my emotions.

Silence took over. For a moment there I wanted to hang up but then he finally spoke.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes." I choked.

"Can you come here for the weekend?"

I bit my lip from smiling at his proposal, but at the same time the red alerts in my head were getting lauder and lauder, "I'll check and get back to you."

"Okay."

"I'll call you tonight." I promised.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Later that evening I arrived home and took Hunter for his walk. The air was cool, it was a nice night, I thought as I sat a bench at the park. Looking at my phone, I sighed, I wanted to call him, but I was too afraid of hearing his voice again. After we talked in the morning, I spent the rest of that day thinking about him and trying to get him out of my head with no success.

And Just like earlier that day, right when I was about to put the phone back in my pocket, a text message came in.

_'You promised.' _I read those words and imagined his wicked smile. This man could flirt in a simple text massage.

_'I said tonight, I didn't say when…'_ I smiled, I was starting to like this text-war games.

_'Don't be a smart ass. I just put the girls to sleep and Steph's taking a shower, can you talk?'_

_'Yes.'_

The call came shortly after. I answered, and he asked me right away if I was coming for the weekend.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea. I want to see you."

"I'll think about it."

"What's to think about? Just get a room at the same place for 2 nights."

"Paul, this is crazy. Do you really think it's smart for me to come over there? What about everything we talked about at the lake?"

"Why do you have to be like this, Joe, why are you making things so complicated, I just want to see you, that's all."

"I'm not the one making things complicated, you are!" I defended myself, not even sure why I felt the need to.

"You know what, just do whatever you want." He fumed at me. "You know where I live, if you want to see me, feel free to visit, if you don't than I'll see you whenever."

"Wait, Paul…" I tried but he hung up.

The sound of the dead line screamed in my ear. I tried to call back but he didn't answer. Instead, a text massage that appeared on my screen moments after, said it all.

_"Don't call. I have nothing to say." _

How powerful his words were. Who would've thought written words could sting like that. _"I'm sorry, please answer the phone."_ I immediately replied.

_"No need. I get it, you don't want this. It's best to keep things professional between us."_

Sting wasn't the right feeling of those last words. It was more like a sharp pain of a dagger driven into the heart. I was angry, I admit, the first instinct humans have is to blame others, and I blamed him. Walking back to my apartment I couldn't help but feel frustrated. _Keep things professional, asshole, I didn't kiss me, you did. I didn't make things complicated, you did_. I vented.

I was so angry that night that I was barely able to fall sleep. After I met him, it was starting to get easier to fall asleep, but now it was impossible. The next day I forced myself out of bed. It was a battle to drag my exhausted body to the shower. My eyes were so sore that I felt like the sun was inches from my face. The darkest sunglasses I had couldn't even help.

I arrived at work on time, but I skipped the coffee cart and went straight to my office. I didn't feel like seeing or talking to anyone. I hid there the entire morning, looking at the lake, imagining us standing there, talking. I thought I got through to him, I thought I made him see all he was putting at stake. Was I wrong to want him in my life? He was making me feel so good about myself. He was like the cure I never knew existed. If I gave in to him, it would eventually blow up in our faces and he would be out of my life forever.

As I was sitting in my office, trying to make sense about everything, Emily called and asked me to come to her office. I made my way, down the hall and found her standing at the door waiting for me. As she closed the door behind her I could sense that something was off about the way she sounded and the way she looked at me.

We sat down and she immediately asked. "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?"

"What happened when?" I tried to look surprised even though I knew this talk was bound to take place at some point.

"Tell me why you are like this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Can you be more specific?"

"Could you stop answering my questions with a question?"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do, Really, Joe? You've been walking around like a zombie for the past two days, you haven't answered the phone in the weekend, you've been avoiding me all day and you've been making rookie mistakes at work. What is going on, Joe?"

What the hell was she talking about? I'm fucking Joe Astor, I don't make mistakes. "What mistakes?"

"Damn it, Joe, stop answering with questions. Now tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Emily, I would appreciate it if you'd tell me what mistakes I've made so that I could fix it and pay attention the next time but really there's nothing to talk about." I tried to make this conversation about work.

"Just talk to me." She begged and her compassionate eyes that I've come to love nearly broke my heart. She was like a mother to me, she cared for me and I felt it every day since she came into my life.

"I've known you half your life, I love you. I've never treated you like an employee, you were always like family to me. I'm worried about you, Just talk to me, please."

"Emily, I'm fine, really, I'm just having a few off days and it's going to pass, I promise."

"I was really hoping you would trust me enough to talk, you leave me no choice. You're suspended, for the rest of the week without pay. Have a good day."

"Wait, what? Emily what's going on? You can't suspend me without a reason."

"You want a reason? How about the Emerson deal which you obviously forgot about and didn't FedEx the papers. We're lucky David stepped in and convinced them we were serious and committed to the deal. How about the new winter catalogue that you forgot to sent for approval yesterday morning after the meeting? Now it's past the deadline, which means it's going to cost us more money now, or maybe it's about the fact that in the six years you've been working for us, you never made one single mistake and now you've made two that we have to pay a lot of money for."

I looked at her but it was like I wasn't even there, I just stared at the thick air between us and saw the anger and frustration growing on her face.

"Nothing to say? I thought so… go home, when you're ready to work again, come back, but if you plan on being a zombie and screwing up, take another leave of absence."

"Are you firing me?"

"No one is firing you, Joe, but there are consequences and David is upset. Just talk to me, give me a reason that could explain all this and I'll make it go away, you know I will, but if you don't talk than I have no choice but to suspend you."

"Emily, I can't talk, you have to understand, please don't do this. I got nothing other than this job, please, you know me this is just a phase, it will be over in a few days." I begged.

"Come back when it's over. Your job is not going anywhere."

"Emily, please I'm sorry, just take it out of my salary, I'll pay for my mistakes just don't make me go home now for a whole week."

"I have to Joe, you know how these things work. I'm sorry."

I left Emily's office with holding off the tears that was just waiting to burst. As I passed David's office in the hall, I could tell he was looking at me but I didn't look up, I just made my way to my office, grabbed my stuff and left the building.

I walked out of the complex and just kept on walking. I tried to come up with a good explanation, as to how could I have been so careless, I never failed my whole life, all of a sudden I had two strikes in one day? I knew why it all happened; I knew the reason for all of this. It was one word, one little four letter word.

I couldn't even say his name, for fear I might call him and tell him that I hate him for making things so complicated, for messing with my head and my heart. He was everything that was good in my life, the only one who could make me forget all the pain and sorrow.

Every week, for a few minute segments and maybe a 15 minute fight, he would make me defeat the misery that kept me a prisoner. Now, I would give anything for one minute of not thinking about him. My thoughts kept running around my head, when I realized I was just two blocks away from my apartment. I looked at the time and realized I was walking for almost an hour.

I threw my things on the floor when I walked into my apartment and closed the curtains. My tired body fell on the couch and just laid there staring at the ceiling. _Six years_, I mumbled, _six years of excellence, damn you Tri… Paul, _I corrected myself, _damn you Paul Levesque for ruining everything I worked so hard to get_.

I screened a few calls that came in, without even looking at my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but when I finally got tired of listening to that damn Motorhead song, I grabbed my phone and saw his name.

I knew I had to take his call, if I didn't answer the phone that song was going to be played all day long until he gets what he wants. I didn't have to be a genius to know he would never stop pushing.

The second I answered, he just blew up at me. "This is how you're going to play it? You think that taking yourself out of this deal is smart? You think it's smart to act like a ten year old? Let me tell you something, kid! The only reason I was even willing to listen to that sleeping pill of a negotiator, was you, you're the only reason I was going to sign that deal. Now with you out, basically you just cost your beloved company millions of dollars. Now tell me, smart ass, is that really what's best for business?"

"It wasn't me."

"Don't bullshit me, Joe! This has you written all over it. You just run when things gets complicated."

"I was suspended today without pay for the rest of the week and I just learn now from you that they cut me off of this deal, I didn't know."

"They suspended you? What happened?" His voice changed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just do whatever you want I really don't give a shit."

"Where are you now?" The concern was obvious now.

"My apartment, where else would I be?"

"I don't know, on a plane to Connecticut maybe?"

"Forget it, I'm not coming, I can't do this."

"Get your skinny ass off of that couch!" He demanded. "Yes, I know you're on that damn couch I can hear it squeak, get up and go to the airport, I'm not letting stay there all alone."

"I'm not alone."

"Dogs don't count, smart ass."

"Well maybe I'm with my girlfriend or with friends."

"We both know you don't have a girlfriend and I'm not saying you don't have friends but I know that you're alone right now."

"I can't leave, I don't have anyone to leave Hunter with. My boss is really upset with me."

"Fair enough. Then I'll come to Oregon."

"Stop it. Paul, just stop it. Don't you get it? I don't want to see you! We can't do this, I'm already in trouble because of all this. I don't want the end of your marriage on my hands to. Just let it go, it's wrong."

"My marriage is fine, Steph and I are great. This has nothing to do with my marriage. I miss you and I'm worried about you, why is this so wrong?"

"I can't do this, Paul, please try to understand, I'm sorry."

I hung up the phone and the tears showed up at my doorstep again. I held a pillow close to my heart and tried to convince myself I was doing the right thing. Looking at my phone seeing his name on the screen I knew I needed him, but I couldn't answer. I needed him here with me, just so he could look at me and assure me that everything was going to be alright. He had that gift in him, his eyes could tell a story. It could tell you if it was good or bad, if you were in trouble or if you were loved. It was all in his eyes. One look and all the bad things would fade.

Getting the image of his eyes out of my head was impossible, as I was sitting on the couch feeling sorry for myself. My mind was on the other side of the country. I missed him, I needed to see him, but I knew it was wrong, I knew just by the sound of his voice when he said that he missed me, that it was a bad idea to see him. Clearly he wasn't over it, clearly all the things I said to him at the lake were forgotten.

As much as I tried to explain it to myself I just couldn't find the right words to define what happened between us. Life was so cruel to me. My childhood was a nightmare, my tennis career ended with the death of my wife and unborn child and just when things were starting to go my way, Paul had to kiss me.

I never should've kissed him back, if I had just stopped him the other night, things would've been fine and I'd still have my hero in my life. I would have never made those mistakes at work and got suspended. I was preoccupied, distracted, all because of a kiss and all because he asked me to come and see him.

The whiskey was my only escape that night. I knew I had to drink if I wanted to stop thinking about him. One glass after another I drank, but I just needed him more. I knew I couldn't call him, it was late, but I felt that if I didn't see him I'd explode. I got up and put the first DVD that came to my hands and pushed play. New Years Revolution from 2006 started and I smiled as I looked at his picture on the box. Triple H vs. Big Show. I loved it. I loved him so much when he was a villain.

The constant knocking on the door forced me to get up and make it stop. My head was pounding, my eyes sore, I felt like I was going to throw up as I made my way to the door.

I opened the door to find a worried look on Paul's face. "What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))

* * *

><p>It's all about the GAME and how you play it!<p>

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to DrunkOnJerichohol.<p>

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and future sexual content.<p>

- SLASH -

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"Damn right what the hell! What the hell happened to you? You look like shit!" He yelled at me.

"Go away!" I tried to close the door in his face.

"Make me!" He pushed the door open and caught me just before I lost my balance and fell. "Jesus, are you drunk?" He tried to help me walk to the couch.

"Let me go!" The drunk me tried to push him away. "I can walk without your help!"

Falling on the couch, I looked up at the angry giant standing over me. "Stay here and don't move!" He demanded.

I watched as Paul locked the door and put his little suitcase in the corner. He took his suit jacket off as he approached me. "How much did you drink?"

"None of your business, dad." I mocked him.

"You wouldn't be so messed up if I was your dad. Can you stand up?"

"I can, but I don't want to." I grinned.

Paul wasn't finding all of this funny and that didn't surprise me at all. He hated alcohol and I was stinking from alcohol so badly that he couldn't stand the site of me. "Okay, you leave me no choice." He pulled me up over his shoulder and started walking.

"Put me down!" I yelled all the way to the bathroom.

"Calm down, will you?" He said as he put me down inside the shower. "You're down now, take your clothes off and take a shower, now!"

"No!" I shrugged. "You can't make me!"

"I will give you a minute to rethink that statement." He smiled at my childish behavior. "You need to take a shower now, I'll go make you some coffee."

"I don't want to drink shower and take a coffee, I'm fine."

"Really, you're fine? I can see that. Take your cloths off, I'll be outside."

"I don't feel so good, I think I'm going to be sick." I suddenly felt nauseated.

"Okay, come on, I got you." He helped me step out of the shower. "Can you do it in the toilet or do you need a bucket?"

"Toilet." I said and got on my knees.

"I got you, kid, I got you."

I was so weak after I threw up, that I just sat on the floor. Paul was right next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My head was spinning and I was shaking.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. "Let's get you under the hot water, you're shaking."

"I don't think I can take a shower right now."

"I'll help you, come on."

"I think I'm going to be sick again." I said and before he had time to react I threw up on his clothes and on the floor.

"Are you done now?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Paul."

"Its okay, are you done?"

"I think so."

"Alright." Paul said and helped me stand. "Let's get you out of here." He led me to the living room and said. "Sit here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I don't know how long I sat there. My head was spinning so badly that I had to close my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Paul ask, suddenly.

I opened my eyes to find him standing in front of me, wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. "I'm fine." I said as I tried to stand but fell back on the couch.

"I got you." He helped me up and we walked to the bathroom. There was no vomit on the floor when I went in, it was all clean. He went back to clean everything up before he could clean me up.

"Joe, I'm going to take your clothes off now, is that okay with you, can you lean on the wall without falling?"

"I'll try."

He took my shirt off and put it in the sink, than my sweat pants and my boxers. I felt horrible, Paul was the last person I wanted to see me like this.

"Get in." He ordered while he checked if the water was hot enough. I did as I was told and let him wash me like I was a baby, but I couldn't look at him. I stood there looking at the floor the whole time. "Can you put soap on yourself or do I have to do that too?"

"I can do it." I grabbed the bottle.

After he washed all the soap, he wrapped me in a towel and put one on my head, "How are you feeling?" He asked, as he dried my hair with the towel.

"Humiliated."

"Do you still feel nauseated?"

"No. I feel better."

"That's good." He said and I sensed he was smiling but I couldn't look at him. "Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Come on, let's get you dressed." He held me close, making sure I wasn't shaking and kept me warm until we were in my room.

"How can you be so calm?" I finally asked as he sat me down on the bed, like I was one of his girls.

"I've done this many times, kid." He answered, as he searched my closet. "I had a lot of drunk friends."

"I'm sorry I threw up on you."

"Don't worry about it. I washed my clothes and put it in the drier." He turned to look at me and smiled. "Is there something in your closet that doesn't have swoosh on it?"

"I'm pretty sure the suits don't have Nike swoosh on them."

"Here, I don't want you to get sick, wear this."

"Thank you." I said as I walked to the dresser and searched for boxers.

"I'll go make you some coffee, while you get dressed."

I found him sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, and reading something on his phone. "Drink, it'll keep you warm." He pointed to the steamed mug that was waiting on the counter.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I held the mug with both hands, to warm my hands.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked as he put his phone aside.

That didn't take long, I thought. "No." I quickly answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"Fair enough." He smiled and stood behind me.

"What now?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I'm here, Joe." He started. "And anytime you need me, I'm going to get on the first flight from Connecticut and make you understand that you are not alone anymore." He kissed the top of my head and continued. "I know things are messy between us but it doesn't mean that I'm running away, I need you to understand that I care about you and I'm not going anywhere."

The feel of comfort being in his arms brought the tears back and I tried not to make a sound. I didn't want him to see me crying again. His touch made me feel like I was a little boy again, only this time I felt what it was like to be loved, this time someone cared when I was hurting and this time I wasn't alone.

"The thing is, kid, I tried to find the right words to explain it to myself, to find the right definition for the way I feel and I just come up short every time. I don't know what happened, I don't know what drew me to you, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about you, I just feel close to you, I feel like I need you in my life. I mean, I have friends, I've had many friends in my life, with you it just happened the minute you walked into my office with that look in your eyes. I just knew I had to have you in my life."

"Okay, you need to stop talking, I still have a headache."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, really I know me, I've lived with me for many years now, I'm nothing special really, just a regular guy, trust me you'll see it one day."

"Shut up, you little punk. There's nothing you can do or say that would make me go away."

"Just give it time and don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay, time for you to shut up. Do you want to do something? Maybe watch a movie or something? What was on the DVD? I noticed it was working when I came in."

"You don't want to know."

"Why, were you watching porn?" He smirked.

"Fuck, no!"

He laughed and went to the living room.

I followed him. "Come on, Paul, I don't feel like watching TV now."

"I want to know what you're hiding."

He pressed rewind, and saw himself on the screen. "You missed me." He smiled childishly. "What is this? I'm so young here."

"Its New Year's Revolution from 2006, I think."

"Damn I look good, don't I?" Right, I remember this one, Big Show with the cast after I broke his hand. You did miss me." He smiled. "Do you want to watch it?"

"I watched it last night, actually this morning."

"Okay, we can watch something else." He said as he opened the drawer to look at my DVD collection. "Nice." He commented. "It's got everything here."

"Not everything, just the ones you're in."

"Let's watch summer slam when I came back after the second quad injury, to kick Booker's ass and show him who the real king was." He said with enthusiasm.

"You are such a baby."

"Come on, let's do something together."

"Right now I just want some aspirin and some sleep."

"Okay. Then I'm going to take a shower while you're resting, I smell like vomit."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. Go to bed I'll take a shower and try to get some work done while you're resting."

As I made my way to the bedroom, I couldn't help but feel relief. Paul came here for me, he was worried about me. I fell onto the bed, I was so tired from all the drinking and the throwing up and the humiliation from having Paul nurture me like a 4 year old. My thoughts were making me even more tired.

The mixed emotions inside me were tough to understand, I didn't know how to define all that I felt for him, and for the whole situation. It was so easy for me to think of him as the father I never had. My father was cold and distant. He was hardly ever around, and in the times when he was, I got beat up for not being good enough.

Paul on the other hand was generous and caring. He saw through me and knew exactly how to show that he cared. He had that calm in him, and that fatherly affection I never received. He was also exceptionally warm, so much that just by being around him you felt how big his heart was.

I was so afraid of believing that he cared, I didn't want to get hurt, so I denied it. He cared so much that he flew to the other side of the country because he felt that I needed him. I know that now, I feel it now, with every fiber of my being. Lying in bed, under the covers, I suddenly felt scared.

I know that those feelings I had for him were not all innocent. I knew that the part of me that felt his fatherly touch on the bathroom floor and in the shower, was trying hard to fight the memories of the taste of his lips and how they matched perfectly with mine.

It was so wrong of me, to think those impure thoughts for a married man, but I had no control of my feelings. I had to be strong, to avoid a mess, I had a feeling it was not going to be an easy task.

Hunter's bark woke me up. One look at the window suggested I slept enough as it was starting to get dark. I heard Paul talking and I made my way to the living room. I thought he was on the phone but then I heard Emily's voice, she was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Not a good time for me to go out now, I thought as I hid in the hall.

"I got an email from you guys that said I have a new contact man for the deal, so I called Joe, and he told me he was suspended but didn't say why. I came here to make sure he was alright."

"That's nice of you to go to so much trouble for someone you've met just a month ago." She said emphatically.

"I can see that you are very protective of him, I'm sure he is happy to have you in his life."

"Joe is not a happy guy, I'm sure you know that, but he appreciates it, that much I know."

"You don't have to be so suspicious of me. I can assure you, I come in peace."

"I don't want to be rude to you, really, but with all due respect, I've known Joe since he was an angry 16 year old. All he ever wanted was to play tennis and be great and he was, but then life got in the way and he changed. He is like family to me, I don't want to see him get hurt."

"And you think I'm hurting him?"

"I don't know if it's you, but I know that he is in pain and he won't talk about it."

"Maybe he'll talk when he's ready, give him some time."

"Look, Paul, I'm sure you know by now you mean the world to him. you're all he cares about, he has this look in his eyes when he tells stories about you that I haven't seen on his face since he was on top of the world ten years ago. He idolize you, I just hope you're not taking advantage of it."

"You know, while we're on the subject, there isn't going to be any deal if he is not on board. I want to work with him, he knows the WWE, he knows our stuff, he is very essential in this deal, and I'm going to insist on it."

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Shoot."

"What do you want with him?"

"I don't understand the question"

"Why are you here? Why is he so important? What is the nature of your relationship?"

Jesus, Emily, why are you attacking him like that? I thought as she fired all those questions.

"I'm here because I was worried about him. I know he loves his job and I know from the short time I've spent with him, that his not the type to be suspended from work. He is important because he knows our business and he is very smart and mature for his age. I was really impressed with him and to answer your last question he is a friend, I like spending time with him, we have a lot in common and he's a great guy."

"And that's all?"

Standing in the hallway, listening to Emily giving him the third degree, I thought it was time for me to make the save, be the Shawn to his Hunter.

"Emily." I smiled as I came out of my hiding. "Hi."

"Hi, baby, how are you feeling?"

"I had a rough night, but I took a shower and had a few hours of sleep so I'm better now."

"You haven't called me, I was worried." She placed her gentle palm on my cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's ok, I forgive you, darling."

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked, looking at them both.

"Nothing much, I've only been here for a few minutes."

"Why do I have a feeling you're not telling me the truth?"

"Really, we haven't talked much, kid." Paul smiled. "She was just worried about you."

"Since I see that you are okay, I'll leave you two, and go home to my boys." Emily said and took my hand in hers. "Call me tomorrow, please." She kissed me lightly, on the cheek, and quickly wiped the little lipstick mark.

"I will, I promise." I walked with her to the door.

Paul walked behind us. "It was nice seeing you again, Emily."

"You too." She smiled politely.

After I closed the door, I turned to find Paul putting away his laptop inside its bag. "You don't have to stop on my account; I'll just sit here quietly until you're done."

"Its fine, I managed a lot when you were asleep, did you sleep okay?"

"I needed that, last night was a disaster." I sat next to him. "I shouldn't have drank so much."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have, do you want to tell me now why you were suspended?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll be back to work on Monday."

"It does matter, Emily thinks I'm hurting you, and you said on the phone that you were in trouble because of me, tell me what happened."

"It's nothing, I was preoccupied and made a few mistakes at work."

"What could you possibly do to get suspended?"

"They almost lost a big client because I forgot to send the papers for them to sign and it's going to cost a lot of money now because we missed the deadline and I also forgot to approve something and missed the deadline on that as well and guess what, again a lot of money."

He put his arms over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "I would've never suspended you for that."

"Well, you're not my boss."

"Too bad…"

"Hey, you were here all day, did you eat anything, are you hungry?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about it."

"You want me to make you something?"

"What could you possibly make me?"

"Hey don't mock me, I can cook."

"What are my options?"

"Well, we can throw some steaks on the grill outside."

"Throwing steaks on the grill is not cooking, kid." He teased.

"I know you like steaks, I'm just offering. If you feel like eating something else just tell me."

"How the hell do you know I like steaks?"

"Do we have to go over this again? I am a fan, I know things about you."

"Do you know what I feel like doing now?"

"Umm eating?"

"Nope."

"Watching a movie?"

"Nope."

"What then?"

"How about you close your eyes and I'll show you?"

I jumped off of the couch and stood above him, he smiled at me. "Forget it. we are so not going there again."

He reached for my hand and for some reason I froze and let him take it in his. "Come on, Joe, I know you feel it too." He entwined our fingers. "I know you want it, I want it…"

"It doesn't matter if we want it." I said. "What matters is that you're married, please don't tell me you came all the way here just for this."

"I'm going to assume that you said what you just said, because you are emotionally crippled and can't accept the fact that people care about you, otherwise you wouldn't insult me like that, not after I cleaned your vomit and carried you and cleaned you up…"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just don't understand you. What about all the things I said at the lake? what about the things you are putting at risk?"

"Joe, please sit down for a minute, I need you to listen."

I sat down on the coffee table in front of him, my hand was still in his. "Joe, I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry you got suspended because of me, but there is nothing I can do about this, I just can't get you out of my head."

"There is something you can do."

"No there's not, I tried to reason with myself, but I can't find a way to get you out of my head."

"You can leave and never come back."

I don't know what came over me when I said it, but if saving him meant that I'd have to let him go, then so be it.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not leaving."

"It's the only way to get me out of your head." I said and my heart stopped.

The battle that was going on in my head was unbearable. The look in his eyes when I said it, broke my heart.

"You're asking me to leave?"

"If that's the only way than yes, I'm asking you to leave and forget you ever met me."

* * *

><p><strong>Is Paul really leaving?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

* * *

><p>It's all about The GAME and how you play it!<p>

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently looking for a beta reader. Anyone?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and future sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

I felt his fingers slipping from mine as I asked him to leave. He sat there looking at me in disbelieve, looking for doubt in my eyes, waiting for me to change my mind. I was strong, I convinced myself that I was saving him. What was that cliché everyone always used in this kind of situations? If you love them, set them free?

My admiration and my appreciation for him were bigger than a kiss or an affair. I felt that I was saving him. I was willing to put myself second, just to make sure he will continue to live the life he worked so hard for. He stood up and disappeared into the hallway. I sat there on the coffee table, not knowing what to do next. The battle in my head was getting extreme and I was starting to get that headache back.

Ask him to stay, let him go, beg him to forgive you, be strong until he leaves. I was confused and helpless but I remember who won the battle that night. I remember exactly when the final knockout punch came that concluded the war in my head. It was right when he came back to the living room all dressed up with the suitcase in his hand.

He didn't even look at me when he reached for the doorknob. Silence spread inside my head, no battle and no headache. Time must've stopped when I made my way to the door. His hand was still on the doorknob when I reached for his suitcase and took it from his hand. He didn't move.

I put it aside and looked at him, but he looked away. I rested my hand on his cheek, his stubbles felt so soft under my fingers. He didn't stop me when I guided his face to me and our eyes met. The look of defeat in his eyes nearly broke my heart. There was nothing left for me to say, no words would make sense at this point. There was only one way to make him understand how badly I need him in my life.

My hand traveled from his cheek to the back of his head and I drew him closer. I closed my eyes to the feel of his warm breath on my face. No running, I thought as he wrapped his hand around my waist. When our lips finally touched, for the first time we were both prepared, we both wanted it. No shock, no hearts stopping or missing a beat, just a sound of relief that escaped our mouths as we touched.

It felt like a first time, again, it felt like I waited my whole life to be kissed. For ten years I avoided intimacy, for ten years every time I even looked at a woman, I felt I was betraying my wife's memory. I was in the arms of a man this time, having no guilt, no shame and no second thoughts. The moment our lips connected, I felt it in my veins, It was right.

My entire body gave in to him, as he pulled me closer. His tongue, asking, ever so nicely to let it in, made me shiver when it made contact with mine. It was perfect, there were no other words to describe that kiss other than perfect.

In one quick motion, I felt my back hit the wall, and I smiled at his aggressiveness. His hands worked with frenzy on my body. "God." He mumbled in my mouth.

It was like I kissed him for all the years I was alone. I didn't break away from him, not even for air. Something inside of me was afraid that if I stop it would be the end. When Paul pulled away from me, for air, since he was the responsible adult that knew how important air was, the look in his eyes made it clear to me that I had no reason to be afraid.

Determination, the look of The Game, the King of Kings, I've seen this look on his face so many times before. This time it was looking straight at me, no words could ever describe how intense his stare was. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my head back. The assault on my neck sent shivers down my spine and I could feel my knees weaken. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly when I felt his teeth biting gently on my skin. Soft, little kisses trailed the line of my jaw and our lips met again.

Why was kissing him, so easy? I asked myself as the kiss deepened. It felt so natural, are we out of our minds? We were two straight guys kissing each other, with such passion and such hunger. I almost lost it when I felt his teeth biting on my lip, I couldn't believe he was playing games with me. I was irritated, the impatient sound that escaped me, made him pull away. Annoyed, I opened my eyes to find him smiling at me.

"Hi."

"Don't hi me." I tried not to smile.

"Okay, I won't."

His smile made me blush every single time. After a long silence I finally said it. "I don't want you to leave."

"I kind of got that." He teased.

"So…" I started but had no idea what to say as I looked at the wicked grin slowly shaping on his lips. "What now?"

"I can stand here and kiss you all night probably, but…" He brushed his thumb against my jaw line. "You mentioned something about steaks before?"

"Oh no, you're hungry. I'm going to make a phone call and get you those steaks."

"Who are you calling?"

"My friend at the supermarket, he's going to bring me the steaks."

"Impressive."

"How do you feel about garlic mash potatoes?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'm on it."

"Cool, I'll go get changed and I'll come help you in the kitchen."

"That's okay, you can try and find something for us to watch when we eat."

"I can do that." He smiled.

I was about to go make that phone call when he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"What now?" I asked.

He reached down, placed a small kiss on my lips and just walked away. He took his suitcase and went back to the bedroom to change. I watched as he made his way to the bedroom and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't care about anything anymore, it was impossible for me to let him out of my life.

I was in the kitchen when he came back, wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed all his muscles. Why was I even surprised? He always pride himself on the great shape he was in. it seemed like tonight, he needed to show it, make me as uncomfortable as he could.

He stood behind me and looked at how I was preparing the food. His hot breath tickled my ear as he leaned in and rested his chin on my shoulder. He was such a flirt and he knew it. "So, how is my food coming up?"

I tried not to choke to the feel of his body pressed against mine from behind. "It's not just your food, I'm eating too, you know."

And again, he did what he was best known for, playing games. I closed my eyes when his warm hands caressed each of my arms and ended their journey on my waist. He gently pulled me even closer to him and I suddenly felt the hard bulge pressed against my behind. "Okay, so how is the food coming up?"

I swallowed hard and tried to keep my cool. "The steaks should be here any minute, I'm going to start the grill." I said, planning my escape. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Need a hand?" He asked, still not letting go. It was definitely the wrong choice of words, I thought, as his hand started sliding down to my stomach never planning on stopping.

"No, I don't need a hand, thank you for the interesting choice of words." I managed to escape at the last second. "I made some lemonade, you can help yourself."

He started laughing when I dodged his grip and escaped, right before he was able to complete his journey down south. "You little sneaky… you're quick, aren't you?"

"Thanks." I winked. "I'll be back in a minute."

I turned the grill on and decided to have a cigarette. One little shot of whisky was also needed to shake off the feel of him behind me and his fingers so close to my most sensitive area. He was such a flirt and did it so naturally that it took me by surprise how easy it was for him. There was no point of denying it anymore, I thought as I knocked the shot of whiskey down my throat in one quick sip. The thought of him touching me down there, wasn't making me even slightly stressed. I knew right then that a cold shower was needed tonight.

When he noticed I wasn't coming back, he came to the porch to find me smoking.

"You little punk!" He gasped. "I can't believe you. Why in the hell are you smoking?"

I smiled sheepishly. "You were supposed to wait in the kitchen."

"You are unbelievable, what am I going to do with you and that bad habit of yours?"

The door bell suddenly rang and I put out my cigarette. "Saved by the bell, I guess." I winked as I walked past him to open the door. "The meat is here."

I paid the guy and went into the kitchen. Standing across from me, this time, Paul watched as I prepared the meat and all the Ingredients. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

"Argentina." I smiled. "I had a friend there. We use to play doubles together."

"Is this going to taste as good as it looks?"

"Even better, trust me."

"I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"That's right. All set, can you bring this stuff with you?" I pointed to the mash potatoes boll and the two bottles of light beer.

"Yeah." He said and followed me.

I placed the steaks on the grill and asked Paul to watch over it. I went to the kitchen to get plates mats and set the table.

"Hey, kid, come here." He called.

I came and he looked worried. "Don't leave me alone with this, I don't know when it's ready."

"Come on, you never barbequed before?"

"I have, but not…" He looked annoyed, I guess I must've insulted his manhood. "Just watch that damn thing."

I started laughing. "Okay, I got it, could you help with the table? Get glasses, forks and knives."

"Jeez, boss me around a little."

"I'm doing all this for you, I thought you were hungry."

"I'm going, I'm going."

He was sitting at the table talking on the phone when I brought the steaks to the table. A big smile appeared on his lips when he smelled the food. After saying goodnight to his wife, he hung up and smiled. "This smells great, kid."

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, let's eat."

"Wait, what are we watching?"

"Oh, right, I set it up, you'll like it, for sure."

He pushed play and I recognized the entrance, it was his match against The Undertaker, Wrestlmania 27.

"Great, out of all the DVDs and all your matches, you pick one that you lose in."

"Boy, you're good, how the hell did you recognize it so damn quick?"

"I was there, I remember the Metallica song."

"How many times did you watch this?" He asked smiling.

"I never watched it on DVD."

"Why not?"

"I told you a million times, I hate it when you lose."

"You have to watch it with me now, I like this match."

"Fine, now eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

We ate and we watched the match. Paul enjoyed the steak and praised me for how good it tasted and how well it was done. When the match was about to end and I knew exactly when he was going to tap out, I looked away and he started laughing. "Come on, you can't miss the end of the match."

"Yes I can, I hate it."

"Don't be such a baby, look at this." He pointed to the TV like a little kid. "He can barely move and I'm walking on my own."

"I know, I was there."

"You are so funny… and cute when you're angry." Paul laughed at my irritated expression. "Okay here, I turned it off, now can you look at me?"

I looked at him and he smiled. "Thank you for dinner, it was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You impress me with your skills, it's amazing that you can cook like that."

"Well, I lived on my own since I was 17, I learned a thing or two."

"Okay, since you made dinner, I'm going to do the dishes, just sit tight, I'll be back in a little while."

"You don't have to do that, you're my guest, I'll just put it in the dishwasher."

"Just stay here, I'll take care of it."

I must've fallen asleep on the couch when I felt his hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to find him sitting on the coffee table. "Hey, kid, come on, let's get you in bed."

I sat up on the couch and he stood up. "I don't want to go to bed yet."

"You're tired." He said and took my hand in his. "Come on."

"I have to walk Hunter." I said.

"I'll walk him for you." He smiled and helped me up.

"I can do it, I'm fine."

He pulled me closer and hugged me, I rested my head on his chest. "I'll come with you, it seems like a really nice night."

"Okay."

Hunter was all jumping and wagging his tail when I grabbed his leash. I opened the door and he ran straight to the elevator. "Your dog is a little bit crazy." He grinned. "You know they say it goes after its owner."

"Are you implying that I'm crazy?" I asked as we walked together towards the elevator.

"I'm just saying…"

"He is just the opposite of me, happy all the time, cheerful, everything I'm not."

"Maybe you were, in the past."

"I don't think so, I've never been cheerful that's for sure."

We went out of the building and Hunter got on his two legs to help me put the leash on him. "And he can do tricks, look at that." Paul said, in amazement.

"It's a very unique dog." I said proudly.

"Kind of like its owner." He said as we walked to the park.

I smiled to myself, as I heard him pay me a compliment. He knew when to say all the right things, to make me feel good about myself.

I released Hunter at the park after I made sure we were alone. He ran, and did everything he needed, while Paul and I were walking, following him. We talked, about work, and then he said something that made me feel like the most special person in the world.

"So, can I tell you something and trust you won't say anything to anyone about it?"

"Of course you can." I answered, simply, not knowing what it was about.

"Okay, I have a match at Wrestlemania." He said suddenly, and waited for my reaction.

I kept walking, not really sure how to react. I knew he was going to have a match, I'm not stupid, he is the King of Kings, and his name alone puts asses in sits. It's like when he is a good guy, people come to watch him win because he makes such a good face character, and when he is heel, people come to see him get his wicked smile punched out of his nasty face.

That's what made him so good at what he does; he could do both things so damn good. But why the hell would he tell me that, he said he can never talk to me about the storyline. Was I supposed to feel so damn special, or was it a game he was playing with me?

"Really? And you're telling me this now because…?"

"I trust you and I thought you'd like to know."

"So this isn't some game you're playing with me, to get a reaction out of me?"

"I'm telling you because Vince gave the green light on that angle just today."

"That's great, let me guess, Lesnar?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I'm so excited." I couldn't help the sarcasm coming out of my mouth. "I have to sit ringside and watch you lose again and probably get your arm broken for the third time, yay for me."

"Well, yeah, you'll sit ringside or at the back with Steph and watch the match, but I'm not telling you the result."

"So much for that trust."

"Just be happy with what I give you, don't ask for more than that."

I looked at the time, and realized we were outside for over 40 minutes, just talking, I whistled Hunter and he came running towards me out of nowhere.

"You scared the living life out of me." He said as Hunter jumped on him.

"He likes you." I smiled.

"Everybody likes me, kid."

"That's so not true." I exclaimed. "You are literally one of the most hated guys out there, you and the entire Kliq of yours."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet." He dismissed me.

"I don't, I'm just saying, many people talk a lot of shit about you online."

"I don't give a damn, I know the truth. what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Do you think I Bury people, or that I married Steph for all those reasons?"

"I think you married Stephanie because you loved her. I think you are one of the greatest wrestlers of all times and that's why you won all those titles. I mean, look at Cena, he is easily the crappiest wrestler from a wrestling standpoint and he won so many God damn titles. no one says he got it for the wrong reasons and yet you are so damn good at what you do, but people ignore that, just because you married her, I think it's stupid."

"So, why do you spend your time reading all this crap?" He smiled.

"I don't know, I just can't help it, and like a stupid kid, I actually write comments and defend you, I just get so irritated."

He put his arm around me and laughed a little. "You don't have to defend me, I'm fine."

"You know, I got arrested once, because of you."

"What the hell? What happened?"

"It was right after I got out of rehab and didn't find my place in this world. I moved around a lot and I somehow ended up in New York. I found this bar that use to put Raw on every Monday. I went there every Monday, it was around the time you had that huge feud with Shawn. One night, there was this guy sitting there not far from me, big guy, that started talking shit about you and I just snapped."

"You got into a bar fight, because of me?"

"I got arrested because of you."

"So what, you have a criminal record or something?"

"Naaa, I got lucky that night. Must've had someone watching over me I guess. The cop at the station brought me into his office and made some coffee for me and had a medic check my face. I didn't really understand why he did all that but then he showed me a picture he had on his desk, of his family with me, at the US open tournament. He was a fan apparently and he knew everything that happened to me, he just made me promise not to get into more troubles and then released me."

"Seriously? Out of all the cops in the city, a fan of yours?"

"Yap."

"Did you at least win the fight?"

"Oh yeah, I broke that asshole's nose and he cried like a baby about it."

"That's my boy." He said proudly and pulled me closer. "But…" His tone changed. "Fighting is wrong, so no more defending me."

"Don't worry, I'm not 22 anymore."

We arrived back home and I sat on the couch. Paul sat next to me and turned the TV on. "So, what do you want to do, are you tired?"

"I think I'm going to jump in the shower before I go to bed." I said, still having a hard time shaking off the feel of him touching me and trying to reach down south.

"Cool, I'll just watch some TV and wait for you."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen when Joe gets out of the shower?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**Krebsbach and Farina, you are my most loyal readers :) Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: This is the first time I ever tried to write a sex scene. I do however still take criticism seriously and would love to get your thoughts on it. Don't be afraid to speak your mind.

Coreys Kitten, I'm ready! ;)

* * *

><p>It's all about The GAME and how you play it!<p>

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently looking for a beta reader. Anyone?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and future sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

When I was under the much needed cold water, I thought about how I almost let him out of my life earlier. I didn't know what the future held for us, I just knew I had to have him with me. It was too late to give him up, nearly impossible to refuse his presence in my life. I tried as hard as I could to fight it, but I caved, that's right, I caved.

There was no chance really, to turn away from all that was going on inside of me. The hope he installed back in my heart when he defeated the misery in me and all those forgotten emotions he brought back into my life. The sweet taste of his lips, the warm feeling every time he looked at me, the gentle and comforting touch that was missing from my life. Those were all feelings that was too hard to walk away from.

Walking back to my room, after the shower, I convinced myself that I did the right thing when I asked him to stay. I can't just give him up. I need him and he needs me, otherwise he wouldn't have acted the way he did.

Walking into my room, I almost got a heart attack when I found the great king sitting so comfortably on my bed, his famous juvenile smile decorating his face.

"Why?" I jumped. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"What, me? I didn't do anything." He walked up to me. "It's not my fault you're so jumpy, it's not like you don't know I'm in your apartment."

"Well, you were supposed to be watching TV." I said, trying not to show how nervous I was being almost naked in front of him and having no ability to move.

"I got bored." He smiled and pointed to my dog. "There's not much I could talk about with him."

"It stings when there's no one around to indulge that annoying habit of your, ha." I teased. "You got bored because there was no one to answer your never-ending questions."

"One of these days, I'm going to knock that stupid grin off of your face and smart ass Joe would be gone forever."

"Don't act so tough, I know you're not going to hit me, so stop making empty threats." I grinned. "Now, can you please let me have some privacy, I need to get dressed."

Smiling, he slowly made his way to the door. I thought he was going to leave the room when he passed me, but then I heard the door close and felt his hands on my hair.

"Paul." I barely let out when his lips started working on my neck. I was doomed. There was no escaping now, not when he pulled me close and let his hands roam my still wet chest. I didn't want to escape, though. The way his big hands held me tight and the way he licked the drops from my damped hair, I almost lost the ability to stand. I threw my neck back, giving him more access and released a soft moan when one of his hands gently caressed its way along my body, up my chest and ended up on my throat.

"I wanted to do this all evening." He whispered.

I smiled when he aggressively pushed me against the wall. I felt how excited he was. He was growing more excited by the minute and every small bite he left on my skin was making me grow with excitement as well. The shower was a waste, I thought, as I felt his fingers trailing the ham of the towel around my waist. Where ever he wanted to take me tonight, I was willing to go.

When he broke from my neck, I was a little disappointed, but when he turned me to face him, I looked at his tender smile and realized it was even better to face him.

"Is this okay?" He asked, as his fingers flirted with mine, eventually joining together.

"It is." I assured him.

"Do you want to get dressed, or…" He asked, hoping I would say no.

"I want to get dressed, yes…" I paused when he lowered his gaze. "But I would like it if you stayed with me tonight, is that okay with you?"

Our eyes met again and his smile said it all, he was staying, "I'm going to get some water while you get dressed, but you have to meet me in the big room. I can't spend the night in this tiny bed."

"Okay."

I put on the first boxers that came to my hand and a white sleeveless t-shirt. As I made my way to the master bedroom I tried to calm myself down but my excitement was growing by the minute. I didn't even understand how it was possible that a man could make me so hard. When I walked into the room he was standing with a bottle in his hand, checking me out. I tried to hide the bulge in my boxers but he noticed.

"Look at you, all nervous." He smiled as he pulled me closer. "It's just me."

I didn't respond. I swallowed hard to the feel of his hardness against mine and tried to look away, but he caught my chin with his thumb. He leaned in and attacked my neck again. God, he was so good at this.

"You smell good." He whispered in my ear after he bit my earlobe.

"God." I let out and he stopped to look at me.

"I'm glad I stayed, kid." He said. "Even though you tried to kick me out."

"I didn…" I tried but was put to silence by his eager lips.

I closed my eyes, as I welcomed his tongue in and let his hunger take control. He didn't even try to hide his excitement as he pulled me by my waist even closer to him. Never in my life have I kissed someone so eagerly, so passionately. I craved his lips, begged for his touch, I wanted to get lost in his arms.

I don't even know why I got dressed, because the moment he broke for air, my shirt was up and over my head. When he took his shirt off, I suddenly froze. _Okay_. I said to myself. _This is new_. Boobs I had no problem dealing with, I was quite comfortable with women's boobs, but what the hell am I supposed to do now when his chest was inches from my face?

Paul knew something was wrong, he could tell because I'm pretty sure I had panic written all over my face.

"Something wrong?"

"Umm." _How do I get out of this mess_? "Why don't we get in bed?"

"Not before you tell me why you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird."

"Oh yes you are, what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, kid, tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just not really sure what to do, that's all."

"What to do about what?"

"This, you… me… and… this… and…"

"Okay, calm down, don't freak out on me." He smiled. "I know what's going on."

"You do?" For a man who had no experience in this field, he was sure relaxed. I was surprised that he was trying to calm me down. When he first kissed me, I was the one trying to prevent him from losing it. Now I was freaking out because the body I saw on TV for so many years was just begging for me to touch it, I just didn't know how to.

"I've never done this before either, kid, but I'm going with how I feel." He reached for my hand and brought it to his chest. "Just put your hand on my chest and see how it feels for you."

As soon as my hand made contact with his bare chest, I could feel the effect it made on him as he shivered lightly.

"So…?" He said, his hand still holding onto mine on his chest. "How does it make you feel?"

"Weird?" I really had no idea how it was suppose to make me feel. His chest muscles were solid like a rock, but yet the little chest hair made it so soft. I never had any desire touching other men, but touching his perfectly shaped chest felt good because I was starting to realize how badly he wanted me to touch him.

"Weird good, or…?" He tried to read me.

A sudden instinct to explore that weird feeling gave my hands a life of its own as I slid my hand down his chest to his abs in one slow motion. The sweet sound escaping his throat as he closed his eyes, urged me to continue and without even thinking about it, I started kissing his chest. It was definitely weird, but in a good way. He enjoyed it and it was exactly what I needed as motivation.

When my thumb brushed against his nipple and I felt it getting hard, he guided my head to it. I circled around it with my tongue and the soft moan he released made me smile. He wanted it, I felt him shiver as I tortured him with my teeth and sucked on it. "God." He moaned, as I kept working on his harden nipple. It was different than what I was use to and he must have felt how lost I was, trying to figure out what to do and how to do it.

"Don't stop." He begged as he grabbed my hair and held it tight.

I must've done something good. I smiled as he closed his eyes to the feel of my hand sliding under his shorts. I was working on instincts and let my emotions guide me. When my finger teases the crack between his butt cheeks, he leaned and bit my neck hard. I cried loudly when I felt how deep his teeth dug into me and he immediately kissed it.

With my hand on his butt, I pushed him to me and when we felt each other's arousal, more than before. He suddenly grew impatient and before I had time to react, he pushed me to the bed and fell on top of me. "No broken bones?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I removed a strand of hair from his face. "No broken bones."

There was a long moment when we didn't move, and just looked into each other's eyes. He stared intensely and I just smiled back, I couldn't help it, he was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Ever since I first saw him on TV, he meant so much to me. Now, being in bed with him, having him hold me in his arms, he meant everything to me.

"You're driving me crazy, kid. Stop looking at me like that."

All the lost and forgotten emotions he brought back into my life were too overwhelming for me at that moment and my heart started racing when he pushed his pelvis slowly against me. The new feeling that his hard bulge created, made my eyes shine with tears. All the strength it took of me to not give in to my feelings, were coming out of my eyes as I realized I was a fool to deny myself the sensation of his touch.

Seeing my eyes shine bright, Paul panicked and put his giant palm on my cheek. "What's wrong, kid, you want me to stop?"

I brought my hand to his cheek and smiled. "I want this. Just kiss me."

He didn't need more than that to kiss me the way he did that night. He had a full arsenal and knew how and when to use it. He could kiss me softly, he could assault my mouth aggressively and he could let his tongue waltz with mine so passionately. His kiss had many shapes and forms and I could probably lay there under his body all night long.

When we were in bed, just like in real life, he was the alpha male. He was the dominant one that dictated the pace. He controlled every single move and everything we did. I loved it about him, I wouldn't have it any other way. It was amazing that he had the ability to be great in things he never even had experience in. separating my legs and positioning himself in the middle, he pressed his hard bulge on mine and smiled. "Is this okay with you?" he asked as he slowly began rubbing himself against me.

I closed my eyes and started moving in his pace. The way he moved on top of me and the way his pelvis pushed against mine, it felt amazing. It was hard to focus on kissing him while trying to accept the way this new experience made me feel. Who would've known that the feel of a cock rubbed against mine could be so hot? It was mind blowing, a new revelation.

With every thrust against my cock, he sent me higher and he felt it. As our breathing became heavier, it became impossible to control the emotions he created in my body. I was starting to get closer and closer to explode in my boxers, but I tried to hold it and it took everything in me. "I know you're close." He said, breathing heavily. "Just wait for me."

How the hell was he so calm about it? I was about to get off by a man and he was acting like it was ordinary.

Slowing down on top of me, Paul looked into my eyes and so how desperate I was. "I need to more, kid, do you trust me?"

I nodded and smiled even though I didn't know what to expect. When I felt my boxers being pulled down savagely, I was afraid to open my eyes and look at him my hard cock was reveled. Still on top of me, I felt him take off his shorts. _Oh my God! Is this for real? Am I really completely naked in bed with a man?_

The moment our cocks made contact and he pushed himself hard against me we both released a loud cry. Paul kept thrusting slowly, letting us both get used to that new feeling. Having his big muscular body on top of me didn't need getting used to. It felt more natural than anything I ever did. It was him. Ever since I met him, the look he had in his eyes made me feel like home. Right now, sharing that new intimacy with him, I just didn't want him to stop.

When he started increasing the pace, I finally exploded and by the sound of his loudest moan, I knew he waited for me and released himself on top of me.

Lifting his head to look at me and brushed his thumb on my cheek. "Hey, kid." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me softly. "Open your eyes."

His smile was the best thing about him. It could always make you smile back. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I need to think about it for a minute." I tucked a group of hair behind his ear and looked into his eyes. "I can't believe we just did that."

"I can." He kissed me again. "I wanted this."

"How did you even know what to do?"

His smile suggested he was hiding something. Knowing Paul, I had a feeling I knew exactly what he was hiding. "Well, if I know you as well as I think I do, I wouldn't be surprised if you researched it."

"I knew you were smart the minute you walked into my office."

"Oh my God! You did! You actually watched these things?"

"I did."

"And what? It didn't make you feel weird?"

"Not when all I could imagine is you doing it with me."

"You are unbelievable."

Smiling at my shocked reaction, he started sliding his hand down. "I think you need to understand something." He said as he lifted his body a little. "What we have is not weird to me at all."

When he grabbed my still hard cock in his hand I choked and closed my eyes. "I can touch you, anywhere I want just because I know it would make you feel good."

The feel of his rough hand on me send shivers through my entire body. I arched my back as he started pumping me and grabbed the sheets. "Tell me you want me, baby, tell me how badly you want me!"

"My God, Paul!"

"No. not God, just me."

"Damn it!" I cried as adjusted himself and started rubbing hard against me.

When he collapsed on me, after the second time, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his sweaty back. "Damn you. I hate you right now."

"No you don't." he mumbled against my neck.

"I do. I have to take another shower now and I'm too tired for it."

"God you are such a baby." He laughed as he placed small kisses on my neck and shoulder. "Let's go, I'll wash you just like I did before."

"Oh no you're not! I'm going in there alone."

"Like hell you are!" He got out of bed and pulled me up. "I'm getting in there with you and there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**Thank's to everyone for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truely one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about The GAME and how you play it!<p>

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and future sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Paul was still sleeping when I woke up on the right side of the bed. He lay on his stomach, hugging the pillow under his head and the blanket barely covered his lower body in such perfect way. He looked so peaceful as I scanned his giant figure with admiration and smiled. He always looked so tough and untouchable on TV, but lying in my bed now, he wasn't the tough Triple H from TV. He was the man I shared an amazing first experience with.

As I lay there next to him and listened to his steady breathing, I thought about how good he made me feel just a few hours ago when took me on a journey to the unknown. As I looked at him, I tried to explain what it was that drew me to him. What reason could there be for me to ignore the fact that he was a man.

I couldn't find any reasonable explanation. Suddenly I felt my eyes filling with tears. This half naked man in my bed, that made me feel like I've never felt before, he was married. He had a beautiful family, four beautiful girls and a life that could be destroyed, if this was ever revealed somehow.

I was afraid for him. There was no way I could ever feel completely good about this. I was afraid for the career he worked so hard to get, for the life he had with his family. It was all too much to for me to ignore. I would never forgive myself, if I was the reason he lost everything. The only problem was, I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want to give this up. At the end of the day, he was going back home to his family and I would be left alone in an empty apartment.

Knowing I had to collect my thoughts and hide my fears and my worries from the man who saw everything in my eyes, I got up and went to take a shower. After getting dressed I made a fresh pot of coffee and went outside to the porch. I took a cigarette out of the pack and put it between my lips. "That shit's going to kill you." I heard the famous husky voice say.

I looked to where the voice came from and found him wearing nothing but boxers. "Good morning."

"It is indeed." He smiled, as he came out to the porch. "Are you sure you want to light that thing up?"

"Just go take a shower or something." I looked up at the ogre standing over me. "Give me a few minutes with my coffee and my cigarette."

"Just because I'm nice, I am willing to let you have your moment with your coffee and your cigarette." He mocked. "But it's the only cigarette you'll smoke until I leave later. I'll be in the shower, have fun."

"Well if you are so nice to me, why don't I return the favor?"

"What did you have in mind?" He smirked.

"Don't give me this look. I was going to offer to make you breakfast."

"Breakfast would be great, but if you come join me in the shower it will be more fun."

"Not happening!" I light up the cigarette. "So, breakfast of champions, like the last time?"

"Last time was surprisingly good, so yes, thank you."

"I'll do my best to live up to the standard. How hungry are you this morning?"

He started laughing. "Very! At least 5 eggs."

"That's very hungry alright."

"What? I'm a big guy. I'm not skinny like you. I need food to look like this."

"You need a whole market apparently." I pointed out sarcastically. "And I'm not skinny thank you very much! I'm just not jacked up like you."

After I smoked and finished my coffee, I went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. I made eggs and toast and everything he needed to keep looking like Triple H. I smiled when I walked out to the porch to set the table and found him wearing a jeans and a black Motorhead t-shirt.

"Hey, we're eating here, right?"

"Yeah, great weather today. Maybe you'll show me around town later?"

"Why not." I smiled. "I'll be right back with breakfast."

"Wait, look." He handed me his phone. "Look what Murphy did."

I took the phone from his hand and looked at the photo. Murphy was holding a drawing that said 'get well soon, Joe'. Looking at him and then at the photo again, I felt horrible about what I did last night.

"Rory helped her write it, but she drew the sun and the sky by herself." He said, like a proud father.

I handed him the phone. "I can't do this, Paul, this isn't right.'"

"What?" He jumped and quickly followed me. "What are you talking about?"

I turned to look at him and my eyes were red and wet. "What are we doing, Paul? You have a family… look at this, they think I'm not well, how can you we do this to them?"

"You did feel bad yesterday." He smiled.

"This isn't funny, Paul. Don't you care that you're hurting them? Every minute you are here me, you are hurting your family!"

"Hey." He raised his voice. "Leave my family out of this!" He approached me. "This has nothing to do with them."

"This has everything to do with them." I yelled at him. "There is no way that you can spin this to look good, can't you see how wrong this is? Can't you see that this is not who we are?"

"Okay stop! Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Paul. This is crazy, what are we doing?"

"Listen to me." He lowered his voice. "Joe, look at me." He tried to take my hand, but I didn't let him. "Don't I make you feel good?"

"Paul, don't do this."

"You make me feel good, why does everything have to have a name or a definition? Why can't you just leave it at that, we make each other feel good, that's all that matters."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a 4 year old."

"I'm not; I'm just trying to make you understand that I'm here because you make me feel good."

"You're not supposed to be feeling this way towards me, Paul…"

"But I am and I like it."

"You like hurting your wife and kids?"

"My wife and my kids are fine. I love them with all my heart. Joe, what we have is entirely different. I need you in my life. I've stopped asking myself all the whys and the hows. I just accept the fact that I need to be close to you and that when you're away I miss you and I worry about you."

"And this is normal in your eyes?"

"What the hell is normal, Joe? Tell me you don't feel the same and I'm walking out this door and you will never see me again. Tell me that last night didn't feel special. Tell me you don't want me in your life, tell me, I will leave right this second."

"I hate you." I let out suddenly.

"You don't hate me. You want to hate me but you can't. I know what's eating you up right now. You spent half of your life idolizing Triple H and I'm not Triple H to you anymore, I'm Paul, the guy you were in bed with last night." He reached for my hand, but I pushed it away. "Come on Joe, this is me, I'm standing here trying to tell you how much you mean to me, let me in, don't push me away…"

"So what, we kissed, we touched, we made each other feel good, what happens when your wife finds out? Did you give it any thought? You will lose everything you ever worked for, you will lose your job, your family, what then?"

"No one is going to find out and no one is going to lose anything, stop being so dramatic."

"Paul, seriously, what happens if this goes out? You are not some B+ wrestler that people will forget about a few years from now. You and your wife are the future of this business, this will all be yours one day. Is a messed up, emotionally screwed up kid from Oregon worth you losing all of it? She will take everything away from you including your girls, if she finds out."

"First of all, you are not an emotionally screwed up kid, you're a little messed up, but it's understandable considering what you've been through. Will you stop worrying about me? I appreciate the concern but I know what I'm doing."

"Really, what are you doing? Would you mind sharing it with the man you're doing it with?"

"I am doing something for me. I'm doing something that makes me feel good. All I ever wanted was to be a wrestler and I barely get to do that anymore. All I do is sit in an office all day pretend to be someone I'm not and when they finally want me to wrestle, I need to have 2 training sessions a day for 10 weeks just for one match. Do you think I like this life? Do you think I like what I do? No! I don't like to wear suits, I don't like meetings, I hate what I've become, but it's my family's business, it's what I'm supposed to be doing now. Apparently I had to grow up and get a real job." He paused and tried to hold my hand for the third time.

I didn't push him away this time and he pulled me closer. "And now there's just one place in this world, where I feel like me again and it's where ever you are. I don't have to worry about other people's needs or contracts or live events. I only have you and I get to care for you and hold you with absolutely no worries. How is that wrong that you are my safe house, you are my shelter from the world. How the hell am I supposed to walk away from the only thing that makes me feel like me?"

I listened to him rant about his life and I knew exactly what he was talking about. We were more alike than I thought. We were both trapped in a world where we didn't get to do what we loved and we were busy making other people happy and not ourselves. Standing there looking into his teary eyes, it suddenly became clear to me how real these feeling were.

I saw the pain in his eyes and my need to comfort him was much stronger than my doubts and my fears. My hand went to his cheek, his stubbles felt like silk under my fingers and he tilted his head to lean on it. Closing his eyes, he whispered. "Joe, tell me you understand me."

"I understand." I whispered back.

He opened his eyes and I smiled. "I know I have a family, Steph is the love of my life, that's never going to change and my girls, they mean everything to me."

I knew all that and it didn't make me feel jealous or angry. It was important for me to know that he still loved them, because the day I came between him and his beautiful family was going to be the last day of us. That was how much I cared about him.

"But now there's you." He smiled. "And you've settled in my heart. You built yourself a porch and you sit there with your whisky glass and your cigarettes and I ignore all of it. I don't know why, God only knows how much I hate alcohol and cigarettes, but as much as it bothers me, I accept it, because it's you, I can't control it."

I smiled, he was so sweet when he was vulnerable. I wanted to kiss him at that moment but he just kept talking.

"You're always on my mind and I see you in my head constantly. I see you with your Nike t-shirt, your Nike shoes and that arrogant smile of yours and it doesn't matter how hard I try, you just won't go away. Believe me, I tried to kick you out, but you won't leave. It's like you own this piece of my heart and you live there whether I like it or not…"

"Those are all great metaphors, but it doesn't mean that it's a good thing."

"It's a good thing if you feel the same, don't you feel the same?" He searched for answers in my eyes.

"I don't want you to lose everything you ever cared for because of me, that's all I know."

"Joe, look at me, answer me, don't you feel the same for me?"

"It doesn't matter, Paul. All that matters is that you are married." I kept avoiding his questions.

But he kept pushing. "Answer the damn question, Joe!"

"Why does it matter how I feel?" I snapped. "You want to know so badly? I'll tell you! Ever since my family died I did everything I could to avoid feeling, I was like a robot, I meet a woman, she likes the way I look, we have sex and that's it. It's a physical necessity. I never had to feel for anything and then you came along and it was like a dream come true for me to meet you."

He smiled. It made him feel good to know how much he meant to me.

I ignored his smile and continued. "And then you kissed me. You want to know so badly how that made me feel? I freaked out at first. I didn't accept the fact that I kissed a man, but with every kiss it becomes clearer, it's easier for me to be with a man when that man is you. I don't feel like I'm violating my wife's memory. You make me feel like I am the most important person in the world. When you talk to me I feel like I'm the only one in your life, but that's not true now is it…"

"But you are…" He cupped my face with his hands. "You are the most important thing in my life. You're right up there with my wife and kids. Look at me, kid, I'm standing right here in your apartment. I came all the way from the other side of the country because I couldn't sit in that office or have fun with my family knowing that you're in pain and alone."

"But it doesn't change the fact that the minute this goes out and someone finds out, you'll lose everything. No more Stephanie and your girls and the life you built for yourself. I'm afraid, Paul, it freaks me out and I choke, because I know that you will hate me for the rest of your life for being the reason you lost everything."

"I will not lose anything. What we have is not about sex, it's not about physical attraction, it's more than that."

"But it's cheating and it doesn't matter how you spin this."

"No, it's different. It's not like I stick my bazooka in another woman's…"

"This is serious, Paul!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you are the only one in this world that makes me smile."

"And I'm also the only one in this world that sees you for what you really are. A guy who's been through hell and came back stronger. Those scars on your back and in your heart tell a story that not many would overcome. You fought your way through your grief and you've become a successful young man, a golden boy like Emily calls you. When I look at you I don't see the past, I see a future. I see a great future and all I want is to be with you and see it happen. The fact that I can't stop thinking about the way you kiss me is just a small part, Joe, but I like that small part. It doesn't make me feel weird because I know I'm not gay, we are not just about that."

"What are we about, then?"

"Look at us. We can talk for days, about everything. I can sit around all day just listening to your stories. We have fun, you make me laugh, I'm not chasing you all day like a horny bastard. I just enjoy spending time with you and I know you enjoy having me in your life, is that so wrong?"

"Can't we just have that, without hurting your wife?"

"Joe, can you honestly tell me, you're not attracted to me? I know how you felt last night, I saw it in your eyes and I felt it on your entire body. There will be times when I'll want to kiss you, I don't know why, I just feel it. Does that mean that's all we are? No. We are so much more than that. I want you in my life, I need you in my life, I feel so damn good when I'm with you. You are so smart and so mature and even if you choose to be miserable, you are still one of the funniest guys I've ever met."

"I don't get why someone like you would care for someone like me. I mean, you have friends like Shawn, he is funny. I'm sure you have other friends that are smart and mature and successful. I'm just a kid, I didn't even go to a proper collage."

"You are so much more than just a kid and I guarantee you, I just know that if I put you in a room with 40 year old business men that went to ivy-league collages, you'll bury them with your wit and that arrogant smile of yours. I know that by the end of the day you'll make everyone fall in love with you."

"Maybe it's true about the women. I do look like a million bucks." I showed off my arrogant smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm glad to see that you are back to your usual crappy arrogant self."

"I'm pretty sure breakfast is ruined, do you want to eat out?"

"Nothing is ruined, just tell me that you understand. Tell me that you will not go away."

"I understand, but I'm afraid for you. I know that you make me feel like I've never felt before."

"Let me worry about me and just stay with me, don't take this from me. I need you."

He leaned in and kissed me, lightly, just waiting for me to kiss him back and assure him that I wanted this as much as he did. And I did, because there was only so much you could deprive of yourself. It had been 10 years of hiding from the world, of punishing myself for killing my family. No more, I thought, as the hunger for his sweet lips grew. It was the insatiable desire for his tender touch that would win every time.

When our lips parted, I looked into his eyes and I knew why he stopped the kiss. "I take it that you're hungry." I smiled. There were only two reasons he would ever stop kissing me like he just did, hunger and air.

"You know me so well." He grinned.

"Breakfast is probably ruined; it's not going to be the same."

"Come on, we can heat it up and you can tell me all about this town and where you're taking me today."

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**Thank's to everyone for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truely one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about The GAME and how you play it!<p>

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Monday morning came and I was back from the suspension. Looking outside my window, I sighed. I was back with mixed feelings and I tried as hard as I could to focus on work, but I just couldn't. On the one hand, it was good to be back and not sit around at home all day, but on the other hand, I felt like Emily was babysitting me and watching my every move. Having Paul on my mind wasn't helping me either. I missed him and the image of him smiling as I waved goodbye to him at the airport was constantly on my mind.

"Hi, golden boy, a penny for your thoughts…?" I heard Emily ask.

"Penny is not enough, my thoughts are very expensive." I turned to look at her.

"Why do I have a feeling there's a certain wrestler in that head of yours?"

I nearly choked. She always had a reputation for being wickedly sharp. "You're referring to Paul?" I tried to act surprised.

"Ever since he came into your life, you've been different, in a good way, but then last week happened. Are you okay? Is everything good between you two?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something is going on with you and he has something to do with it."

"Well, maybe I haven't gotten used to having him in my life yet, I don't know."

"I can't say that I'm not happy for you, baby. I just hope you don't get too attached to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, baby, you can't expect him to stick around after you sign the deal, he has his life and you have yours."

"I know that, don't worry about it. I'm just glad I can spend time with him and get to know him better."

"Just watch yourself okay, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm fine, stop worrying."

"Okay, I'll leave you now. Did you check that Dimitrov contract?"

"I did, you'll get an Email about it later today, don't worry."

"I'll see you later, golden boy."

Was she right? Was he going to disappear when the deal was finalized? I didn't know. All I knew was that ever since he left, he tried his best to make me feel important. He texted me every day, telling me about his day, making sure I wasn't feeling left out and forgotten. He was funny and flirtatious, but also sweet and caring. I loved that the last text he sent every day was 'I miss you'.

But could it be? Could he leave when his work here ended?

The radio was starting to play a familiar tune and I turned the volume up a little. I smiled when I recognized it. Secret Smile, Semisonic.

'Nobody knows it

But you've got a secret smile

And you use it

Only for me'

As I sat there, listening to the lyrics, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I had a secret smile that I used only for him. I knew that even if he complained about that crappy arrogant smile all the time, he loved it.

When the rest of the song played, it hit me. Suddenly I didn't care about what we were doing; I didn't care if it was right or wrong. I realized that ever since I met him, he was just what I needed.

'So save me

I'm waiting, I'm needing,

Hear me pleading,

And soothe me, improve me,

I'm grieving,

I'm barely believing now,

When you are flying around and around the world,

And I'm lying alonely,

I know there's something sacred and free reserved,

And received by me only.

Maybe all I needed was someone to push me and not give up on me, someone who would not let the pity get the best of him and let me get away with everything. Someone like Paul, that tried to show me that I could talk and share and let people in.

After I sent Emily the Email, I poured myself some coffee and gathered my things. Walking outside, I changed my regular route and went down to the lake. It was always the best way to finish the day, but sitting on the bench, just watching the water's peaceful flow and listening to the sound of the wind playing with the trees, I wished Paul was there with me. Looking at the phone in my hand, I couldn't decide if it was a good idea to send him a message.

Lighting up a cigarette, my phone suddenly beeped. It was starting to become a thing with us, whenever I was thinking about texting him, he was texting me.

_'So, board meeting, should be called bored meeting… what are you up to?'_

_'Also bored, about to head home.'_ I answered back.

_'I've been meaning to ask you. I know who your favorite wrestler is, great taste btw, but you never told me who is your least favorite.'_

Reading that text made me chuckle. That man was sometimes a real baby, but I didn't know why I was so surprised. I mean he was after all the co-founder of DX. The man was sitting in a board meeting and all he wanted was to know who my least favorite wrestler was. The answer was always very simple and it never changed.

_'Rock.' _I answered back.

_'Really, Why?'_

Really, out of all the questions he ever asked me, that one was the easiest to answer. _'Because I'm a Triple H guy.' _

_'I see.' _Was all I got in return.

Well that was not the reaction I was expecting, I thought as I texted back in disappointment. _'Still bored?'_

_'Not so much anymore.' _

I smiled. _'Glad to be of service.' _

_'Call you tonight?' _He asked.

_'I'll be waiting.'_

I was watching TV when he called that night. Ever since his last time here, he was different. He was attentive and approachable. He made time to speak with me on the phone and even tried to convince me to open a Skype account with no luck.

"So, how is everything at work? It's been a few days since you got back. Is everything back to normal?" He asked.

"I wish." I answered and released a heavy sigh. "I feel like I'm on suicide watch. Emily keeps double checking me on everything, it sucks."

"I'm sure she's just worried about you, kid. Give it time."

"I don't want to give it time. It's not like I cost them the Tiger Woods contract. It was just 2 little things, it's not like I bank robbed the company. They are acting like I'm a no good screw up."

"Hey, listen to me. I know it's hard to lose the trust you worked so hard to build. Be patient, if you need to build that trust again than do it, day by day. Have faith in yourself, I know you can do it."

"I'm not sure I want to anymore. This whole thing just knocked the wind completely out of my sails."

"Why don't you come here for the weekend? We'll hang out, talk. It will make you feel better. I think it'll be good for you to change scenes and relax a little."

"I don't think I can make it. I have a few things planned this weekend. Maybe next week, we'll see."

"Okay, but promise me, if it gets too rough for you, you'll give me a call and talk to me? I don't want you to keep things inside and I don't want to worry about you. Promise me you'll talk to me, if you need me?"

"Before or after I do something stupid?"

"Yep, I'm sure now. I didn't miss smart ass Joe at all."

"Stop it, you love it when I'm being a smart ass, just like you love my arrogant smile."

"Why do I have a feeling you save that crappy arrogant smile just for me? You like to annoy me, don't you?"

"I like to just be me. I can't help it if you like it."

"So, there is no chance in seeing you this weekend?"

"To quote your boss: 'no chance in hell'." I started laughing.

"Okay, kid, I have to go. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you for calling."

"Don't thank me, I'll call you tomorrow after 4. I have meetings all day so I'll call you after the last one."

I heard the disappointment in his voice when I turned him down on his offer to come for the weekend, but I didn't feel bad about it. I figured he'd get over it. It all changed in a second when I received a text message, just before I was about to closed my eyes.

_'I miss you. Good night, kid.'_

Talk about emotional blackmail. He was, after all, the Cerebral Assassin. It was funny to me how those six words made me rush to the computer and check the flight schedule to Connecticut. I just knew that with everything going on at work, seeing him was the cure to my lack of sleep and frustration.

The flight to Connecticut gave me time to reflect on the last few weeks. It had been a little over a week, since he was at my house, since I touched him and felt his lips on mine. As I watched the plane land on the runway, I took a deep breath. How was it possible to have all those mixed feelings?

He was everything I needed at the exact dose. He was a big brother when I needed advice, he was a father when I needed comfort and he was a lover when I needed to be loved. I missed him, but I was afraid. With every day that went by, I was more afraid for him and his life.

The plane landed at 14:30 and when I entered the terminal, I noticed the gift shop and decided to get something for his girls. Aurora and Murphy were so kind to me, I just had to get them something. When I spotted the art set, that had all these color pencils, paintbrushes and accessories, I smiled to myself.

I remembered Paul mentioning how much they liked to draw, but I had a feeling they probably have one already. Knowing their father, they probably had everything they wanted, but I decided to take two in different colors, anyway.

Little Vaughn didn't slip my mind and since she was too little to draw, I got her a little penguin shaped doll.

I arrived at WWE headquarters about 15 minutes past four. I decided to have a cigarette before I go up, since I didn't know when I would get a chance to smoke again. As I was smoking, I heard a woman's voice call my name and I turned to find Stephanie walk up to me. "I knew it was you." She said as she hugged me lightly.

"Hi." I said trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Paul didn't say you were coming to town."

"He doesn't know, I managed to clear my weekend only this morning and decided to surprise him."

"It sure is a nice surprise, he did mention he was worried about you. Is everything okay?"

"Just some stuff at work, that's why he suggested I'd come for the weekend. He thought it will be good for me, but I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I'm glad you're here and I'm sure you guys will have fun." She said and patted my shoulder fondly. "Come on, I'll walk you to his office."

I followed her into the building and my heart was pounding. I didn't know how to act or what to say. She was so nice to me, while I was fooling around with her husband behind her back.

We walked into the elevator and she asked what I had in the bag.

"I was really touched by that picture your girls drew for me, when I wasn't feeling well, so I got them something, just to say thank you."

"You didn't have to do that, Joe, but that's very kind of you. I'm sure they will love it."

"Yeah, I hope so. Paul mentioned how much they like to draw, so I got them that art set, with all the color pencils and stuff. I'm sure they already have something like that, but I thought kids can never have too many of those…"

"That's really sweet of you and true, the girls would be ecstatic." She said as we walked out of the elevator. "You remember where his office is? I have to get to a meeting."

"Yeah, I remember, thanks."

I walked to his office and the butterflies kept digging holes in my stomach. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until I made that walk to his office. I arrived to find a shocking site and I had to blink a few times to be sure I wasn't dreaming. His head was shaved, the famous ponytail was gone. He looked so different, I thought. He was no longer my guy Triple H. As I stood there, shocked, watching him standing with his back to the door talking on his cell phone, his secretary asked me if I wanted to go inside. She remembered me. I smiled and went in.

I closed the door behind me and put my things down. He turned and we locked eyes. A big smile spread on his lips, as he made his way to the door and locked it. Still on the phone, he drew the curtains closed and approached me. He wrapped his free hand around my shoulder and pulled me close. I smiled as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

He ended the conversation and just smiled at me. I buried my face in his chest and slipped a hand under his jacket to his back to pull him closer to me. We stood there for a while, just basking in the moment of being so close again.

"I missed you, kid." He suddenly whispered in my ear. "What are you even doing here?"

I looked at him and smiled, I missed him too. All I wanted was to see him and have him hold me, like he did now, and make me feel safe. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, long and soft. I closed my eyes, the feel of his lips made me realize I made the right decision by coming to see him.

When he finally broke the kiss, I opened my eyes and examined his new look. "What the hell have you done?"

He twitched his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I wouldn't have come if I had known you got a haircut."

"Is it that bad?" He asked, caressing his shaved head.

"Well, you look like a business man now, if that's what you were going for. I can't believe you would just murder Triple H like that."

"Oh stop it, I'm still me…" He pulled back from me and sat down on the sofa. "I'm just me with short hair."

"You're not you, you are just Paul now. I'm not sure I can get use to it."

"You have to. It's done, there's no going back now."

"It's a shame…" I said sitting down next to him. "How are you going to fight Lesnar now looking like that? It's going to be awful."

"I'm really happy to see you, kid." He smiled and drew me closer to him. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Happy is not on my vocabulary, but it's nice."

"Don't be a smart ass, things are going so well for you right now. It would a shame if you fucked it up." He took my hand in his and played with my fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all…"

"Is this about work?"

"It's nothing." I sighed as I felt his hand caressing my thigh.

"Let's go to your hotel room. I know exactly what you need."

"Easy now, big fella." I opened my eyes and chuckled. "I just got here. I'm sure you have things to do."

"Come on, you don't look too good."

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep all that well last night."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, would you stop worrying?"

"How can I stop worrying when you have dark circles under your eyes?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm getting deja-vu from talking to Vaughn. Would you stop acting like a baby and tell me what's wrong, please?"

"For the last time, I'm fine."

"You are impossible."

"I know."

"Did you check into a hotel yet or do you want to stay in my house?"

"Forget it! That's not happening."

"Well don't look so mortified. I'm just trying to be nice."

"A hotel is fine."

"It's a waste of money, if you ask me."

"I have enough and I can spend it however I choose."

"You're acting like a teenager that just spent his allowance on something stupid."

"Are we really going to argue on this? I can't stay at your house with your wife and kids there. I could barely look at her when I ran into her earlier."

"I need you to stop feeling like a criminal. We are not doing anything wrong. We are friends."

"Please don't start again. I'm too tired to have this conversation now."

"The important thing is that you are here."

"I guess."

"So, what's in the bag?"

"I got something for your girls. My way of saying thank you for the drawing they made for me."

"You shouldn't have, they would love seeing you without those gifts."

"I know. I just felt like spending more of my money."

"Okay, smart ass, I need to get some stuff done. Would you like some coffee?"

"Good idea, I'll go get one."

"You do know I have a secretary, right?"

"I'm sure she has better things to do. I never ask my secretary for these things."

"Well, I do, maybe I'm just busier then you."

I mocked him as he went to the door and unlocked it. "You can mock me all you want, I'm still busier then you."

"What, you have eyes on your back?"

"I just know you too well."

He asked his secretary to make some coffee and went back to his desk.

"You know, maybe coffee is not such a good idea. Maybe you should lie down and close your eyes for a while."

"I'm fine, stop treating me like a child."

"Sorry. Okay, I have to make a few phone calls, so I'll need you to behave."

"I'll be quiet as a mouse."

While Paul was working and talking on the phone I kept myself busy with my iPhone. Stephanie came knocking on the door and sat next to me on the sofa. It was moments like this that I was so afraid of, being at the same room with the both of them. I was afraid that she would see it in my eyes and maybe smell something was happening between us.

The way she looked at him also made feel bad about the whole thing, but the way he looked at her, though, made me feel a little less bad. I was starting to understand what he meant when he said that what he felt for me had nothing to do with her. He loved her and it showed on his face and on his smile when he looked at her. Even as I was sitting there, it felt like she was the only one in the room.

It was amazing to watch their exchange of looks. How people thought he married her because she was the boss' daughter was beyond me. He loved her and his girls more than anything and he made it pretty clear to me. Sitting there, I thought about me and him, about what we were doing.

He made me feel safe and he made me feel good about myself. He believed in me and pushed me to where he thought I was supposed to be. All the things that happened to me in my short life were creeping into my memory. I thought I would be miserable for the rest of my life, I thought hope was lost for me. I thought my heart would be trapped in the arms of a dead woman, forever.

Feeling the taste of his lips still on mine, I knew he was just what I needed. If only the fear for his life and his family wasn't making my stomach churn.

"Joe." She smiled. "Where did you disappear to, just now?"

"Sorry." I smiled shyly. "I'm back now, you were saying?"

"I was saying, we should have a barbeque tomorrow. We're expecting a nice weather tomorrow and maybe we could even have a swim."

"It sounds like a good idea."

"There's a store not far from here, where you can get swim shorts."

"I'll check it out, thank you."

"So, could you boys handle the meat market? I'll take care of the rest." She said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"No problem." I smiled.

"I have to go, I'll see you later."

When Paul got off the phone, he started collecting his things and said. "Come on, let's get you checked into a hotel."

"You don't have to come with me. I think I can handle it."

"I know you can handle it, but I'm done for today. I want to spend some time alone with you, is that okay with you, smart ass?"

"Are you sure you can just leave?"

"I'm sure. Steph's in a meeting until six at least and then she has a meeting with Vince for another hour. I'll just tell her that I'm taking you to the hotel and that I'll pick her up at seven."

"If you say so."

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's been a while, but I'm back now :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))<strong>

**Thank's to everyone for reading and and taking the time to review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truly one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about <strong>The GAME<strong> and how you play it!

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

We arrived at the same hotel I stayed in, the last time I was here. The receptionist recognized Paul and asked me to take a picture of her with him. After all, we were in his town, people knew him here. I signed for the room and she handed me the card, but not before Paul made her promise him to take good care of me, since I was his business associate.

We went up to my room and as soon as the door was closed behind us, I was trapped in his large arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and just held me for a while. I closed my eyes when his hand found its way to my chest. My heart was pounding and I was pretty sure he felt it.

"God, I missed you." He said, right before his lips made contact with my neck.

It felt good. Everything in me begged to be touched by him, but he just played with me, slowly kissing me to madness. He started pushing me forward, towards the bed at the far corner of the room. We walked together and he never broke from my neck.

When we finally reached his destination, he pushed me to the bed and when I tried to turn he fell on top of me, preventing me from shifting on my back. Instead, I laid with my back to him and felt his hands pulling my shirt up. "Don't move." He ordered seductively and got rid of my shirt.

At this point, I was probably going to do everything he asked me to, just because I knew how good he could make me feel. I buried my face in the pillow and just waited for him to kiss me again. I chuckled when he muttered something to himself as he struggled to get his shirt and tie off. "I'm glad you find this funny." He said as his tie landed near my face. I smiled. His fingers tickled their way down my back and I shivered when leaned down and sucked on my neck.

A trail of his burning tongue replaced the little kisses and I swallowed hard as he made his way down from my neck down to my lower back. He chuckled to the sound of my low moans. He knew what he was doing and there was no possible way for me to hide the effect his tongue had on my body.

He took his time, giving every piece of skin on my lower back the attention it craved. I never realized how sensitive the lower back can be, but I guess I never had someone like Paul, throwing his entire arsenal at it. Kissing and sucking on my hot skin, licking and biting me, he did it all and it drove me crazy with excitement.

I shivered when his fingers stroked the side of my body and ended up on my stomach. For someone who had such thick fingers, he sure knew how to work them, because the button of my jeans was opened. I tried to lift myself and look at him, but he pushed me back to the bed. "Shhh, trust me, kid." He whispered as he kissed me neck so softly.

The zipper came next and right before he slipped his hand in my boxers, I caught it and stopped him. Realizing he was going too fast, Paul lifted his body and turned me to face him. He positioned himself on top of me and pushed his pelvis hard against mine. "I really did miss you."

I closed my eyes and smiled. Let him have his way, I said to myself, as I felt just how hard he was. "Tell me you need me!" He whispered right before his lips collided with mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him, while his tongue flirted with my lower lip. He didn't have to beg, I wanted him to kiss me like I never let anyone else kiss me ever before.

This amazing creature of a man that I let in and gave him the freedom to sweep me completely out of my comfort zone, he knew what he was doing. Oh God damn it, he knew exactly where to touch and how to kiss. With every moan he freed inside my mouth, with every caressing motion of his tongue, he made me forget everything I went through at work these past few days.

Breathing was a luxury none of us cared for, just like breaking contact was completely unnecessary. We kissed like we were afraid it was a dream and we were about to wake up. We tried to sneak in a breath when we had a chance, but it wasn't enough. My lungs were on a verge of exploding when he pulled away.

Breathing heavily against each other's sweating bodies, I opened my eyes to find his instance stare. I smiled. "Who would've thought air was so important?"

"It is, isn't it?" He smiled back.

I bit my lower lip when he smiled, no one could ever make me blush the way he could. He sneaked a glimpse at his wristwatch and I asked. "You need to leave?"

"I can stay a little bit longer."

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Do you really think Vince will let Steph leave at the end of the meeting? It never really ends until I tell the housekeeper to let the girls call her and make the save."

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot, we're having a barbeque tomorrow and you and I were ordered to handle the meat market."

"She gave you orders while I was busy on the phone? That woman…" He rolled his eyes.

"I guess she learned from the best, I was also ordered to buy swim shorts because it's supposed to be hot tomorrow and we could have a swim."

"Rookie." He teased. "Okay, I guess we have to go to the meat market. Get dressed."

"We're on neutral soil, don't master-and-commander me."

"Fine. Please get up and get dressed, smart ass, we need to go get meat for tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Mr. Levesque."

He rolled his eyes again, but leaned in to kiss me softly before getting out of bed.

I was still looking for my shirt when he was already dressed and ready. "Did you have to throw it away like that?"

"I think it's over there." He pointed to the door.

"Great, you threw it that far? What did Nike ever do to you?"

"It brought a crappy arrogant smart ass into my life."

"And here I thought you liked me."

"I'm sorry I threw your shirt like that, I apologize." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "But really it's your fault."

"My fault?" I mumbled in his mouth.

"Yes." He kissed his way from my lips to my neck. "If you didn't make me feel so damn good, I wouldn't even have to take your shirt off."

"I see." I smiled at him when he finally stopped torturing me. "Can I put my shirt on please?"

Paul pulled back and raised his hands. "Go ahead, tough guy." He chuckled. "Do you want to come over after we finish our chores and say hi to the girls?"

"Why not, let me just grab the bag with the things I got for them."

"Yeah, about that, please don't spoil them like that, they already have everything they want, you don't have to do that."

"It's nothing, just my way of saying thank you."

"Just don't make it a habit, they are like their dad you know, once they like something they want more of it."

"I hope they know that they have to be good, if they want to get more of what they like so much."

"They try oh so hard to be good." He winked. "I think they deserve more."

"We'll see about that." I smiled.

After we went and got the meat for tomorrow, he called Stephanie and told her he was waiting for her down at the parking lot. She came down a few minutes later and saw me sitting in the back seat.

"You didn't have to move to the back on my account."

"He doesn't sit in the front, baby." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"He just doesn't. So how was the meeting, baby, did he drive you crazy?"

"He was actually very relaxed today, I was surprised and when you called he wasn't even trying to get me to stay."

"Well, I guess hell just froze over."

Stephanie started laughing and then smacked his thigh lightly. "So, Joe, did you handle the assignment successfully?"

"I sure did, we did a good job."

"Honey." Paul cleared his throat and reached for her hand. "If you don't mind, please, don't boss the kid around. It's bad enough when I do it, I don't want to scare him away."

"You're right, honey, he's all yours."

"Hey, I'm not a dog, thank you very much." I gave Paul a hard stare in the rearview mirror. "And just to be clear I don't think she was bossing me around, she was trying to do something nice for me and I'm fine with it."

"Suck up." He mocked.

"The girls are going to be so happy when they see you. I think it was yesterday when Murphy asked about you at breakfast."

"She's a really great kid, you have 3 amazing girls."

"Thank you."

When we arrived to their house, the girls came running towards us and jumped the both of them. I was trailing behind, letting them have their moment with the girls. Aurora was the first one to notice me, she waved shyly and said hello. Murphy didn't notice me until I walked into the house, but when she did, she ran towards me and almost fell, but I caught her just in the last moment. "Hi, Murphy, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

The little blond girl smiled at me and nodded yes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, you should be careful."

"I know, mommy tells me to be careful all the time."

"You should listen to your mom, she knows best."

"I will. I'm happy to see you." She said.

Paul and Stephanie watched our little conversation and smiled. "She barely even speaks to Shane when he comes to visit, but you she's happy to see." Stephanie laughed.

"Joe, you are supposed to say that you are happy to see me too."

Paul started laughing at his little girl's demand. "Yeah, Joe, you're supposed to say that you're happy. Good luck with that."

Struggling a little with a reply that would satisfy the little boss girl, I answered. "I'm glad to see you."

"Mommy, can Joe come and play with us?"

"Sure, baby, but it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay." She said as I put her down.

We went to the living room to find Aurora playing with Vaughn. "Aurora, Murphy, do you girls remember the drawing you made for me a while ago?"

The two girls looked at me and nodded. "It was when you were sick." Aurora answered. "Daddy said you liked it."

"That's right. I liked it so much that it made me feel a lot better, so I got something here for you, just to say thank you."

The girls stopped what they were doing and came to sit next to me. "What is it, Joe?"

"It's an art set, one for you Aurora and one for you too Murphy."

"Thank you, Joe." Aurora smiled. "Thank you very much."

"I love it, Joe, thank you." Murphy said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, go open it if you like."

Little Vaughn was looking at us from her little swing chair and I kneeled in front of her, she smiled at me as I handed her the little penguin doll.

"Look at you, spoiling my girls." I heard Stephanie say. "Girls, go wash up, it's time for dinner."

After dinner, I sneaked outside to smoke. It was a little chilly and I was wearing just a t-shirt. The front door suddenly opened and Stephanie came out. "Paul figured you'd be out here, put this on." She handed me a jacket.

"Thank you." I smiled and put it on. "He hates when I smoke."

"He doesn't like it." She smiled. "That's why he sent me."

"Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

I could tell there was something on her mind and I started to get nervous. I had a feeling she wanted to say something but I didn't know what it was. After a few moments she suddenly said. "You know, there's something about you, I don't know what it is, but I have never met anyone quite like you before."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Oh I mean it in a good way. Paul really cares about you and my girls are obviously taken by you, how is it that you are still single? You are such a great guy."

I was confused. Everyone who knew my story understood how hard it was for me to be in a relationship. Why would she ask me that? "Well, it's not easy for me, I guess."

"Why?" she smiled. "I mean, you are such a nice guy. You're successful, you're smart, good-looking. Those are all qualities women are looking for in a man…"

"Yeah, add emotionally challenged to that list and there you have an answer."

"I don't think you are emotionally challenged, why would you think you are?"

"Trust me, I am. Things like relationships don't come natural to me after what happened."

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Didn't Paul tell you?"

"What was he supposed to tell me?"

"That day you came to talk to me, in the hotel, I thought he told you why I left his office."

"The day you ran from his office, you mean?" She smiled. "He didn't tell me anything. All he said was that he looked you up on Google and found some information that he didn't plan on finding and that you were upset with him for it."

"He didn't tell you what he found on the internet?"

"No. He said he can't talk about it. Why, what did he find?"

"You know, it's funny that I prefer it if you read about it instead of talking about it, how ironic is that, ha?"

"Yeah, well, if you ever want to talk, I'd be happy to listen, rather than look it up on the internet."

"Thank you, you can ask Paul to tell you, I don't mind, really."

"Okay, I will, maybe then I could understand why you're single."

"Would you two get inside already? It's freezing!" Paul demanded.

Stephanie went inside and I followed her. Murphy came down the stairs wearing her pajamas and grabbed my hand. "I want Joe to tuck me in, daddy."

"And she's not even asking." He smiled at his wife and then looked at the little girl. "If you say please I might let Joe tuck you in."

"Please, daddy."

The look on his face said it all. The badass that he was, did not exist when he was around his girls. He didn't even fight it, There was no way on earth he could say no to the little angel staring at him. "Okay, Joe can tuck you in."

"I want Joe to be my uncle, can he, daddy, please?"

Paul and Stephanie looked at each other and then at me. I was stunned, but Murphy just stared at Paul waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you take that one, mommy." He smirked at Stephanie.

"Well, baby." She rolled her eyes at him. "You need to understand, Joe is not like Shane or Lynn, he is our friend, he is not family. He cannot be a real uncle."

"But mommy, Aurora wants it too, why can't he be my uncle?" The little girl pouted.

I was standing there holding her hand, smiling awkwardly, when Paul took her in his arms. "Okay, Smurfy, I'll tell you what, if you want Joe to be your uncle, you have to ask him."

Murphy smiled broadly. "Will you, Joe, will you be my uncle?"

I searched for reassurance in their eyes and Stephanie smiled softly. "Sure, Murphy." I answered.

"What about Aurora and Vaughn, will you be their uncle too?" She inquired.

"If they want me to be."

"They do!"

"Okay then, why don't you let me perform my uncle duties and tuck you in."

"Yes!" She raised her hands like she just won the world title.

"Can I come with Joe?" Paul asked the little girl in his arms.

"Sure, daddy."

We all laughed when Paul put her down and she pulled me by the hand to the stairs.

"That girl always gets what she wants, unbelievable." Stephanie said as she watched us go up the stairs.

Later that night, Paul walked me to my room and right when I closed the door he asked. "So, what were you and my wife talking about, outside?"

"It's a secret." I teased him.

"See now, I was going to kiss you good night, but now I'm pissed off."

"Are you jealous?"

"There is absolutely no one in this world that can take her from me, not even an arrogant punk like you."

"I'm only joking, I have no plans on taking her from you, we just talked, apparently she doesn't know my life story. She said you didn't tell her anything."

"How did you start talking about it?"

"She said that I'm a great guy and she doesn't understand how I'm still single."

"Oh." He said as he sat on the couch and put his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, I didn't tell her, I felt bad enough that I knew. I wasn't going to tell someone else."

"Thank you for that. Now I understand why she was confused when you told her I didn't sit in the front seat of a car."

"Yeah, about that… I've been meaning to talk to you about it. I just don't know how to do it without you hiding behind that wall of yours."

"Please don't go there. I can't do it, I tried, I just can't."

"Okay, I'll try again when I finally destroy that wall."

"Thank you, for this and for today. I had a great time."

"You know, now that you have a title in our household, you're going to have to visit more often. Murphy made you a part of this family and there's nothing you can do about it now."

"Really…? So does that make me your brother now?"

"Don't be disgusting, of course you're from Steph's side." He chuckled.

"Vince needs to know he has another son."

"Don't worry, trust me, it's the first thing they'll tell him when they see him. Poppy we got a new uncle…" He imitated Murphy. "Like they got a new toy or something."

"I don't mind being their uncle. I kind of like the sound of that, but about visiting more often, I don't know if I can."

"Here's an idea, you can always move to Connecticut."

"Nike doesn't have a branch here."

"Well, WWE has a headquarters here, you can work for us."

"Not bossing me around enough, ha."

"I'm serious, it'll be fun to work together. Imagine the laughs we could have on meetings."

"What are you talking about, I can't leave Nike. Stop talking nonsense."

"Fine, I'll stop, but just know that if you ever decide you need to see me more often, I can find you a job on my team. I like having you around and I think you would love working for WWE."

"Okay, changing the subject smoothly now, what time should I be at your house tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll pick you up. I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay." I said as he stood up.

I looked up at him and suddenly felt a little sad that he was leaving. The time I spent with him was never enough. I always felt like I needed more. He smiled, sometimes his eyes scared me, because I knew he saw so many things when he looked at me. He read me like an open book.

"You know, I could stay for a while." He said.

"That's okay, I'm tired anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

He sat back down and pulled me closer to him. "Why can't you just talk to me? I don't get it, if you want me to stay, just ask, I'll stay."

"You can't stay." I answered and realized suddenly that I said it out loud.

"Sure I can stay." He reached for my hand and held it.

"That's okay." I managed to escape his arms and got up. "Like I said, I'm tired anyway."

He stood up and prevented me from walking away. "What's wrong now?" He smiled.

"Nothing." I avoided looking at him.

"It's always something with you, you can't fool me." He put his large palm on my cheek and guided my face to look at him. "What's wrong?"

His smile took my breath away, his eyes made me feel how exposed I was to him. I couldn't fool him, I couldn't hide anything from his eyes.

"I know there's something on your mind, just talk to me." He tried.

"I wish you could stay." I finally said.

"I just told you I can stay." He said, simply.

I tried to shut up, I tried to control myself. I knew I would get in trouble if I said it, but something inside me just pushed the words out of my mouth. "For the night." I looked away.

"That, I can't do." He said and brought my face back right to his.

"I know you can't." I whispered.

"I wish I could, kid."

"It's okay, forget it. It was stupid of me to even ask this."

"Hey." He said as he searched for my eyes. "It's not stupid, it's actually kind of cute that you start showing emotions, up until now you were like a brick wall, at least now I know you feel something."

"You don't know?"

"How the hell would I know if you won't talk to me about how you feel?"

"That's because I'm emotionally challenged."

"Challenge accepted." He grinned.

"God, please don't go there."

"Too late. Now, are you going to kiss me good night?"

I kissed him good night and he left my room with a smile. As I walked to the bathroom to take a shower I couldn't wait to go to sleep and get to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**Thank's to everyone for reading and and taking the time to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truly one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about <strong>The GAME<strong> and how you play it!

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

The constant knocking on the door woke me up. I was having such a good sleep that I started cursing whoever was at the door as I dragged my tired body to stop the knocking. I opened the door to find a certain jacked up, short haired, bad ass turned business man, smiling at the door.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head."

I turned without saying a word and went straight to bed. He closed the door behind him and followed me. "Oh no, you're so not going back to sleep."

"Go away!" I threw the blanket over my head.

"Now that's insulting." He grabbed the blanket and threw it on the floor.

"I need to sleep. Go away!"

I felt his giant figure fall on the bed and turned my back to him. "See now, I'm confused." He said as he closed the gap between us and pulled me closer to him. "Last night, you wanted me to stay and now you're asking me to leave? I'm so hurt right now, I think I'm going to cry."

His hand found its way so naturally under my shirt and I felt his warm hands roaming my chest and stomach. With his other hand he moved a strand of hair from my neck and started placing small wet kisses on it. If ever I thought I stood a chance against him, I must've underestimated his kissing abilities.

I didn't move and I didn't make a sound. At some point after toying with me he said. "Are you going to keep playing dead and let me have my way? Because if you do, it's going to get messy."

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's 9:30."

"What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"I missed you." He said like it was so obvious.

I didn't answer. What was I supposed to say to that? I turned to him and buried my face in his chest. "It's about time you gave me some attention. I never knew you could be so cranky in the morning, it's actually very cute."

My fingers trailed on his side and to his back, I lifted his shirt a little and slid my hand under it. Without any warning, my shirt was up and over my head. I smiled, unwillingly, as it was my evil twin letting him do whatever he wanted. I felt his fingers explore the ham of my underwear. I didn't have to be even half awake to understand what his next target was.

"So, how mad are you going to be if I take these off?" He asked as he tickled my waist with his nails.

"Does it matter?"

"You have a point."

I was still half asleep, when I found myself lying on my stomach with him on top of me. When his tongue started exploring every naked piece of skin on my body, I realized I was completely naked, under his body. My back was wet and swollen from the kisses, but what really woke me up was the feel of his hardness against my butt.

I couldn't even remember when he took his clothes off, but I felt his cock on my behind and I knew he was naked a well.

"God damn it, kid, I need you so much." He said and trailed his thumb between my butt cheeks. "Tell me it's okay, tell me its okay to go on."

I knew what he was asking for. I understood perfectly where he was trying to do. The truth was, I could never say no to him. I wasn't even scared, I trusted him completely. I knew a thing or two about what he was asking. I was not ashamed to say I had done it myself in the past, with women, but I was never on the receiving side.

That thought was on my mind when he stopped kissing me and I felt his soft touch on my thighs. I reached for his hand to stop him from going forward. "Just use protection."

"Shit!" He suddenly said. "I don't have any, I've never done this before."

"I have some, in my wallet on the desk." I helped. "Not sure it'll fit though."

"Let me check."

He got out of bed and came back shortly after. "Surprisingly, it fits. I'm impressed."

He positioned himself where he needed to be. "I'll take care of you, I promise." He kissed my neck.

And he did, he took good care of me. It hurt like hell when his moist fingers entered me one by one, but he took his time and was so gentle that the pain didn't matter. When he entered me slowly I cried his name and he leaned in and held me tight, whispering. "I got you, baby."

I remembered that I bit my lip from screaming when he was completely inside me. I grabbed the sheets and just waited for my muscles to get used to the feel of him. He started thrusting in and out, slowly and patiently, caressing my back and my butt. All the pain I felt didn't matter, because the moans he let out were making it less painful. I made him feel good and I gave him what he needed. He held me close the whole time and made sure I was alright through it all.

At the end, he held me from behind and just laid there with me, trying to steady his breath. I held his hand close to my heart and just listened to his breathing. There was no going back now. I was his, all of me, belonged to him.

"How are you feeling, kid?" He asked as he kissed me lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" He sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Tell me that you wanted this as much as I did."

"I'll tell you everything you want to hear if you stop asking questions."

"I need to know that you're okay."

"Paul, I'm fine. Why are you so worried?"

"I just want to make sure that you are not upset with me."

I turned to him and I saw how concerned he was. I brought my hands to his cheeks and kissed him deeply. "I promise you that I'm fine, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, would you relax?"

"I can't relax. I've never done this before and neither have you and I don't want you to hate me."

"I'm pretty sure I told you that I could never hate you."

"Are you in pain?"

"I'll live."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not and neither am I, would you please relax?"

"Okay, kid." He smiled and kissed me.

"Good. Can I go take a shower now?"

"Can I join you?"

"You're going to do whatever you want anyway, so why do you even bother asking?"

"You know what I've always liked about you, kid?" He wrapped his hands around my shoulder as we made our way to the bathroom. "You are such a fast learner."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I mumbled as the water started running on us and he pulled me in for a kiss.

Taking a shower with him was starting to be fun, I thought, as I stood there and watched as he put soap on me. The way he rubbed it on my skin, making sure he didn't miss any spot, made me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked as he turned me to face the wall and scrubbed my back.

"Nothing." I chuckled.

Brushing his thumb on my tattoo, he leaned in and kissed my neck. "I still can't believe you have that tattoo."

"Let it go. It's not like it's your face."

"Why, any future plans to have my face on your body?"

"Even if there were, you just ruined it with that stupid haircut."

"You really don't like it?"

"No."

He turned me to him and smiled wickedly. "Steph likes it."

"I'm not surprised." I said right before his hand ended its long slow journey on my cock.

"Why is that?" He asked as he grabbed it and rubbed it with the remaining soap left on his hand.

"Can we please not talk about your wife now?" I closed my eyes.

"We can do whatever you want." He whispered right before I felt his lips on my chest.

I threw my head back as he started working his hand on my hard cock. He took his time, slowly pumping up and down. "Is this good for you, kid?"

"Go faster." I begged.

He didn't listen. As he kept a steady slow pace, I opened my eyes to find him smiling. "Turn around! This is making me harder than before."

I did as I was told and he bended me over a little before entering me again. As he thrust in and out of me, he kept working on my cock and it felt amazing. This new experience was overwhelming and I didn't know if it was the sex or if it was the fact that I did it with Paul.

"God I love this." He said, still breathing heavily. He held me from behind and kept kissing me neck as he pulled on my hair. "This feels so good."

I turned around and he caressed my cheek. Kissing the palm of his hand as it reached my lips, he smiled softly. "Are you still alright?"

"I am." I smiled back.

"Come on, let's get dressed. Everyone is waiting for us."

We both got dressed and walked down to the parking lot. I got into the back seat and he smiled at me through the rearview mirror. "So, what do I have to do to make you sit here next to me?"

"Umm you can give me amnesia, see how that works out."

"One day, you're going to get punched in the face for being a smart ass." He started driving. "Maybe that'll get you to behave."

"Come on, I told you, I just can't do it. I am well aware of how it looks. I know it's not normal, but I just can't deal with the memories."

"I'm sorry, kid, it just breaks my heart that you had to go through all this. I wish I had been there for you at the time, I really do."

I looked outside the window as I listened to him and the memories came back. "You were there." I said as I thought about that year. He was there every step of the way, his battles against Austin and Jericho, seeing him every week helped me fight as hard as he did in those matches.

Life was pretty cruel to me, but somehow things were starting to shift in a good direction. I had him in my life and it felt so good. Every word he said to me made me feel how much he cared for me. He didn't have to say those things, but he did and like always, he knew exactly what to say, when and how to say it.

The car suddenly stopped and pulled me back to earth, where my hero was sitting behind the wheel, waiting for me to wake up from my daydreaming and notice him. "Why did we stop?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to ask you back at the hotel. Can you make those steaks we had at your place the other day? I really want Steph to try it. I think she'll love it."

"Sure, no problem."

"Great, let's get you everything you need to work that magic again."

"I had no idea you liked it so much."

"Are you kidding me? I've been having dreams about those steaks ever since I got back, I even told Steph about it."

"I already agreed to make it, you don't have to suck up."

"That punch is getting closer to your pretty little face by the minute."

"You'll never hit me." I smiled.

"I will if you don't wipe that arrogant smile off of your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know we're on our way to my house and you'll be trapped? Maybe I can't knock that crappy smile off of your face when we're at the market, but I can do it later, so I advise you to reconsider your behavior."

"I'm sticking to my belief. You will never hit me."

He knew I was right, he smiled to himself as I was getting the ingredients for the steaks. "Maybe I can't hit you, but I can do all sort of things to you that would make you regret this."

Somehow him threatening me with the unknown was a lot scarier than getting hit by him. You could never tell what the Cerebral Assassin had up his sleeve. I decided to be a good boy for the rest of the day. "Okay, but if I'm going to behave, I think I should get a treat."

"I'll decide if you deserve a treat or not, now let's get going. I'm starting to get hungry."

We arrived at his house to find Stephanie and her parents in the back yard with the girls.

"It's about time you boys got back." She walked to us and took Paul by the hand to the house.

Murphy ran towards me and showed me a drawing she made. "I did it with the new colors you gave me, Joe, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Murphy." I picked her up. "I love it."

"So…" Vince and Linda approached me. "We heard you are the new uncle."

"Yes, sir, I guess I am." I shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, we've met in LA, didn't we?"

"Yes, I was there for Summerslam."

"I must say." Linda shook my hand. "I've known those girls since they were born and I've never seen them like that. You are all they talked about since we got here this morning."

I smiled shyly. It was humbling to stand there holding Murphy and listening to Linda saying those things. "Well, honestly, I feel the same way. All 3 girls are really sweet and have been very kind to me. I enjoy spending time with them."

"Grandma." Murphy smiled. "Can we take Joe and play with him?"

"You sure can." She kissed her lightly. "I guess you're the new entertainment around here."

"I don't know why, but I feel like a toy." I chuckled.

We went to the table and the girls started drawing, I sat there just watching them, offering some advice about what colors to use. At one point, I looked around and noticed Paul watching me from inside the house. I smiled to him as my heart missed a beat. He could make me blush with just one look.

A few minutes later, he came out and asked the girls if he can take me for a while and Murphy pouted.

"You're not leaving, are you, Joe?" Aurora asked.

"I will never leave without a proper uncle goodbye. I'm just going inside to help in the kitchen."

The girls smiled. "Okay, we'll make you a drawing in the meantime."

We made our way to the house and Paul frowned. "I brought you in here and now I have to ask permission to spend time with you?"

"Hey, those are your girls. I had nothing to do with that."

"I understand now why you are so damn crappy around me." He complained. "You spend all the nice guy time on them and not leave anything for me."

"Are you jealous of your girls now?"

"I'm not jealous, I just think I deserve some nice guy Joe in my life."

"Unfortunately for you, nice guy Joe doesn't make you laugh as much as the other guy whose name I'm afraid to mention."

"See." He said as we entered the kitchen. "You are such a quick learner, I just love it."

Stephanie was preparing everything for the barbeque and talking to Vaughn who looked at her like she had no idea what she wanted from her. It was funny to see that. Parents always had that urge to explain everything to their children, even if they were too little to understand.

"The kitchen is all yours, Joe. I heard a lot about your cooking abilities."

"Well, I just hope he didn't exaggerate. I'll try to live up to the expectations."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She smiled. "I'll see you outside."

Paul watched as I was preparing the meat and I tried so hard not to blush. His presence had such an effect on me, I could never get used to having him in my life. Even after this morning, even after we crossed that forbidden line, even if I knew now how much I meant to him, I was still in awe at his presence.

We went outside and started cooking the meat. The girls were already eating their little hotdogs and burgers, Linda was feeding Vaughn and Vince was standing next to us at the grill. 5 women at the table while the 3 of us were chatting at the grill.

"So, Joe, Paul says you are a big WWE fan."

"Yes, sir. I am, have been since I was a child."

"And you are a Triple H fan, must be really exciting to work together, isn't it?"

"Well, sir, I'm grateful for this opportunity. It's an honor for me to work with WWE."

"Paul seems to believe in you and he's a very good judge of character."

"Thank you, sir."

"Okay, enough with that sir, you can call me Vince." He smiled.

"I'll try… Vince." I said awkwardly.

They started laughing at me and Paul put his arm around my shoulder. "So, when are we going to eat already?"

"In a minute. You can go sit down, I'll be right there with the food."

They turned and went to the table without saying a word. I stood there, watching them and realized I just bossed the two most powerful people of one of the biggest companies in the world. And he wondered why I had an arrogant smile on my face.

I brought the food to the table and we started eating. Shockingly enough they all exchanged looks, but said nothing. I was starting to get worried, even Paul said nothing. It was quiet and a little uncomfortable to be there.

When everyone was done, Vince announced. "Alright, this is the best damn steak I've ever eaten."

I sigh of relief involuntarily escaped me as Stephanie smiled at me and said. "I think it's safe to say you exceeded all expectations. It was amazing, Joe, thank you very much."

"You know, this is how they eat in Argentina, that's where he learned how to make this." Paul said proudly.

"I've never been to Argentina. How was it for you?" Linda asked.

"The country itself, some parts of it are beautiful, but really the people are the best thing about it. They are warm and they welcome you with open arms, amazing people and amazing culture."

"Have you been to other countries in south America?"

"I've been to Brazil, Chile and Colombia." I answered.

"Was it some kind of a trip before collage?"

"Actually no, I used to play professional tennis, so I traveled the world playing tournaments."

"Athlete turned business man, just like someone else we know." Vince said looking at Paul.

"Yes." I smiled.

"And how was that transition for you?" Linda asked.

"Not so good actually." I laughed a little. "I needed time to get used to an office and wearing suits and not traveling as much."

Stephanie smiled. "I told you, mom, they are so much alike."

"I can see that." She smiled at me. "It explains why the girls are so fond of him."

"Okay, guys, enough with this, you're embarrassing him." Paul tried to make the save.

"There's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about." Stephanie dismissed him. "Joe, you're a great guy and we just love having you around. It has nothing to do with how much you remind us of Paul."

"So, why did you stop playing tennis?" Vince suddenly asked.

Paul immediately saw the change in my expression. That was always the one question I could never deal with. "Anyone cares for another round of beer? Joe, can you give me a hand with this?"

It was amazing to watch how well Stephanie knew him, she understood exactly what he was trying to do and joined the saving Joe rally. "Yes, I wouldn't mind another beer, dad, could you please clean Murphy's hands and mouth?" She handed him a napkin.

Paul winked at me and signaled me to follow him. I did and when we got inside he searched for my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, I was starting to feel a little crowded out there."

"Is everything alright in here, boys?" Stephanie came in.

"Everything is fine." He answered, putting his arm around her waist.

"You picked up on it pretty fast, thanks, honey." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, I like a good tag team action."

"Thank you both." I drank a little water to cool down. "You know, you should use that chemistry on TV, you know, you make a great team, bring back the McMahon Helmsley era. I'll watch it for sure."

"You'll watch every damn thing if I'm on it." He teased.

"You know, honey, he's right. It'll be fun if we could be on TV together again." She smiled. "You should pitch it to my dad."

"Oh no I don't. You want to take a shot at the old man, be my guest, don't pull me into this. McMahon Helmsley era, pff." He mocked us.

After I helped clear everything and clean the yard, I went outside to smoke. I thought I was alone, but I suddenly heard Stephanie sniffle. I turned to find her wiping some tears from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"So… Paul told me." She approached me. "And he warned me about you seeing me like this."

This was the reason I didn't like making new friends. The minute they find out, they start showing how sorry the feel for me.

"I'm so sorry, Joe, I know you probably heard it a million times, but I really am sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." I smiled. "If anything, you and your family are the reason I got better, so there's really no reason for you to be sorry."

"I take it that a hug is out of the question." She smiled.

"I'm not suicidal. I don't think I want Paul to kill me."

She started laughing through her tears. "Okay, I just want you to know that I think you're an amazing guy."

"Hello you two, is it safe to come near, are you done killing yourself?" Paul came out of nowhere.

"It's safe. I'm not smoking."

"So is everything alright here?" He hugged his wife.

"Yes, honey. I'm done being touchy feely." She laughed at herself.

"Let go inside, it's safe. I ordered Vince to back off on the questions."

"Like you can order him to do anything." I said.

"Hey, I beat him up many times and it's on DVD, so I don't mind doing it again for you, kid."

"I feel so special."

"I can smell smart ass coming to life, may I remind you what's going to happen if I see him around me?"

"No, sir, I'm going to shut up now."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**Thank's to everyone for reading and and taking the time to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truly one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about <strong>The GAME<strong> and how you play it!

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The next morning, Paul called and said he was on his way to pick me up with Aurora and Murphy. I got dressed and waited for him to call again. When he did, he said he was waiting in the car in front of the hotel.

When I got into the car, I took a seat next to Aurora and she handed me a drawing.

"Murphy and I made this for you, Joe. Mommy said you will put it on your fridge, because that's what uncles do."

"I will most certainly put this on my fridge and think about you girls every time I look at it. Thank you so much, I love it."

"Save some nice for me, kid." The jealous driver commented.

"There's plenty of nice for everybody today."

He locked eyes with me, through the mirror and looked confused. "What happened to Joe, where is he?"

"It's me, don't start, everything is fine."

"The H it is."

"Isn't it a good thing that I'm in a good mood?"

"No, it's creepy."

"Oh, stop it."

We arrived at the house and Stephanie came and strapped Vaughn to her chair.

"I hope you like boats, Joe. We're taking a little cruise today, the girls just love it."

"Boats are great, thank you for inviting me."

"It was Aurora's first question, this morning. She wanted to know if you were coming too."

"So I have to thank you, Aurora, for inviting me."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "You can call me Rory if you want."

"Which one you like better, Aurora or Rory?"

"Daddy calls me Rory, so you can call me Rory too."

"Okay, thank you, Rory."

Seeing how his girls liked me so much, he looked at me through the rearview mirror and said. "Seriously, kid, you need to consider what we talked about last night."

"Don't start again, please."

"What were you talking about last night?" Stephanie asked.

"The job offer."

"Oh, right. Well I'm sure you have your reasons, Joe.'

"Thank you, Stephanie, I do actually, but I'm honored you thought of me."

"So, Joe, what time is your flight tonight?"

"6." I answered.

"So we have enough time. I think we'll be back home around 4."

"I'm not worried. I can always get another flight if I miss this one."

When we were on the boat, I sat with Rory and Murphy and answered their questions about the sea and about fish. I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. I was in good mood and I was having a great day. The girls made me laugh and we had a lot of fun together. Paul joined us and I could tell something was bothering him.

"Girls, why don't you go to mommy. Daddy needs to talk to Uncle Joe for a minute."

They did as he asked and when we were alone, he looked at me in concern. "So what's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't play games with me, are you on drugs?"

"I don't do drugs, thank you very much."

"So why the hell are you happy today?"

"Do you want me to be miserable?"

"No. I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you."

"I'm in a good mood. Why is it a bad thing?"

"Why are you in a good mood?"

"Why are you freaked out?"

"Well, because I don't know how to react to this Joe. Smart ass Joe, I can deal with, he pisses me off, but I got used to it. Serious Joe, is fine too, miserable Joe is easy, but this Joe, this Joe I don't know how to approach."

"Oh, come on, it's me. I'm just in a good mood."

"I need a reason."

"Okay, well, I guess you're the reason."

"What?"

"You're the reason I'm in a good mood."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You make me feel good, being around you makes me feel good."

"Okay, I'll go get the girls back for you." He said and walked away.

He said something to the girls and walked to the far end of the boat. Stephanie looked at him and then looked at me and didn't know what was going on. She asked the girls to stay with Vaughn for a minute and sat next to me.

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so, why?"

"What happened just now, did you have an argument or something?"

"No, we talked for a minute and then he just walked away."

"You talked and he just walked away?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He looks concerned, are you sure you didn't argue?"

"No, really. He just didn't understand why I'm in a good mood. I guess he's not used to it, seeing how miserable I am most of the time. I told him that I'm in a good mood, because it makes me feel good to be around him and he just walked away."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"I get it now. He'll be fine."

"Care to share? I don't know him as well as you do. Did I say something wrong?"

"Yesterday morning, before he went to pick you up, we talked about you and he said that he wished he could've been there for you after what happened. He said that sometimes life can be so cruel and he doesn't understand why so many bad things happened to you and that he wished he could take your pain away."

I looked at him while he was watching the peaceful lake and I suddenly felt my eyes getting a little teary.

"Not you too, what is wrong with you two?"

"Sorry, I just don't understand. I told him what he did for me all those years before we met. He is probably the only person that actually took my pain away, every Monday night."

"Yeah, he told me, but now he gets to see it. You remember what I told you back in LA, he has a hard time showing emotions. I know it makes him happy to know that he makes you feel good, he just won't show it."

"Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"I think so, yes."

I went to the end of the boat and stood next to him. He didn't say a word. He just kept looking at the quiet waters.

"So, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"You should be fine. Why are you reacting like this, isn't it a good thing that I'm in a good mood?"

"It is."

"So, why are you like this?"

"I guess I didn't plan on seeing it with my own eyes. I want you to be happy, I want you to be able to feel again and leave the past where it belongs. You deserve a better life, a good and happy life."

"I know and it's a process, but I feel better when I'm around you and it's a start."

"Yes it is."

"And yesterday…"

"What about yesterday?" He turned to see if we're alone.

"It was amazing. I wasn't sure if you knew how special you made me feel."

"God damn it, kid." He nearly whispered.

"What did I do now?"

"Don't say those things when you know I can't kiss you right now?"

"Sorry."

"You should be. I'm going to make you pay for it later."

"I'm literally shaking right now."

"Make jokes, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Later that day, when we came back to his house, I said goodbye to the girls and to Stephanie. Paul stood in the doorway, just waiting for me, but Murphy didn't let me leave. Stephanie made her a promise to call me whenever she missed me. It was the only way to make her release me.

We got into the car and after a long silence, Paul finally said. "You know when I'll be really proud of myself?"

"No, when?"

"When you finally sit next to me. When that happens, I'll know I really did something good for you."

"Why does it bother you so much that I sit in the back?"

"Well, I guess I just want to be close to you."

"I didn't realize I was so irresistible that you can't wait until we got to the hotel."

"You know, there is absolutely nothing is this world that's more annoying than your crappy arrogant attitude."

"I'm going to get in trouble for that, right?"

"Well, you are, but you're very lucky we don't have time now. We have to get you checked out and to the airport."

"Yeah, about that. I'm afraid I lied."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to have some time with you before I leave; my flight is actually at 8."

"Are you serious?"'

"Yes, you can tell Steph my flight was delayed or something, but if you don't want to lie to her it's fine."

"Would it be lying if I said that with all this good mood you were in, you forgot the actual time of the flight?"

"I think so, yes."

The minute I closed the door to my room, I was in his arms. How could I resist such tenderness? How could I keep myself away from his soft touch? His kiss could be savage and wild, it could be soft and slow, passionate and tender. It didn't matter, when he kissed me time stopped. In his arms I felt at home, I felt protected.

I never knew I could feel so safe and so invincible. No one could harm me when I was with him and that was something I had never felt before.

"I've wanted to do that all day." He smiled when he pulled away.

Still in his arms, I blushed. I could feel my face turning red and I lowered my eyes from his.

"You're so cute when you blush."

I freed myself from his embrace and walked over to the couch. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "We kind of neglected our deal, remember the deal, kid?"

"I really hoped you forgot, actually."

"Come on, tell me something." He reached for my hand. "One thing, two questions."

"I'm taking myself out of this deal."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. That'll be a breach of contract and I'd have to take action against you."

"You don't scare me. Why do I have to talk?"

"Because that's how people get to know one another. Do you really prefer that I start asking questions?"

"God, no!"

"So, I'm waiting, why don't you tell me about your family, seems like a good subject."

"Forget it. I'd like to consider my options on the breach."

"There aren't any, if you don't talk. I'm walking out that door and you won't see me until the next meeting."

"Either way I won't see you until the next meeting."

"I won't call, I won't text, I won't even email you about work. Complete shut down."

"You can't do that!" I tried not to sound panicked, but he knew better and started laughing.

"One thing, two questions, it's a good deal, kid, start talking."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"It's up to you what you choose to share, kid, that's the deal." He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my hair band off. "But, you know what I want to know, you can just tell me about your family. It's up to you."

"Just to make it clear. I really hate you right now." I said.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I know you don't hate me, so stop acting like a baby. I want to know, tell me."

"Fine. You want something to drink?"

"Nope, I'm good. Start talking!"

"I was born in Italy, in Rome. My full name is Giuseppe Alessio Astor. My mother is Italian and my father is American." I started.

"That's a nasty combination, no wonder you look the way you do, great name by the way."

I ignored him and continued. "I have a younger sister, her name is Lorena and we came to the states when I was 8. I speak fluid Italian, I also read and write."

"Cool." He played with my fingers while listening.

"Let's see, what else…" I took a deep breath and said. "My parents were diplomats. They met when my father worked in the American embassy. They were married and moved to LA, that's where I lived until I was 13."

"Alright, where did you move to when you were 13?"

"That's one question gone, I moved to Switzerland and when my father got sick of me he threw me in a boarding school. Lucky for me it was a tennis academy."

"Did you play tennis as a child or did you start there?"

"That's the second question and yes, I played since I was 6 years old."

"So, I know now that you are Italian and that you have a killer sexy name, I know you have a sister, are you in touch with her?"

"Not answering that one, you've exceeded your limit. I told you what you wanted to know, I kept my part of the deal, now you keep yours."

"God, kid, we're having a conversation, when are you going to let your guard down? It's me, just talk to me."

"Why do you have to be so pushy? You know I don't like talking about things." I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down. "Don't do this, please."

"Hey." He suddenly got on his knees and searched for my eyes. "Come on, Joe, this is me. I'm only pushing because I care about you and I want to get to know you better, understand you better, is that such a bad thing?"

"I have to pack, it's late." I got up and walked away.

"So what, you're just going to keep pushing me away?"

"If you keep pushing me I'm going to push back, see how that works out."

"That's not going to work." He approached me. "Because I'm stronger than you and I always win."

I looked up and he was smiling at me. "What is so funny?"

"You are." He said and took the clothes I held from my hands. "I come in peace, I promise no more questions until the next time we meet."

"Taker losing at Wrestlemania is more likely to happen than you not asking questions for 2 hours."

"You want to bet on it?"

"Why, is he going to lose?"

"No comment. I meant me asking questions, are you ready to put your money where your crappy arrogant mouth is?"

"I don't gamble, although I'm pretty sure it'll be the easiest money I ever make."

"Then let's do it."

"I told you I don't bet."

"Coward." He smiled as he sat on the bed.

"That's not going to work."

"So, Giuseppe Alessio Astor, I'm going to miss you when you leave, you know that?" He pulled me closer to him and I almost fell on him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Can I call you Josef?" He slid a hand under my shirt.

"Call me Josef and I'm calling you Trips."

"You wouldn't dare!" He pulled my shirt up and tossed it on the floor.

"Try me."

I tried as hard as I could not to make a sound when I felt his lips on my inflamed bare chest. I bit my lip from moaning when his tongue circled around my nipple. I tried to be still, I tried to be silent, but the way his tongue worked on that sensitive spot, I caved.

A choked moan escaped my lips and he looked up at me. "See, I know you and I know how to make you feel good. Don't you understand that me knowing more about you makes me feel good, why would you prevent me from feeling good?"

I didn't answer, I bit my lip to keep from smiling and he knew I was fighting him. His hands started working on my belt, slowly, never breaking eye contact, my belt opened and after freeing me from my pants he pulled me closer to him and felt how turned on I was by him.

"I like it when you are hard and I haven't even started torturing you."

"I hate you." I cried when I felt my boxers hit the floor.

"You're going to hate me more when I make you pay for everything you did to me today."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I fell on the bed and he climbed on top of me.

"Playing innocent doesn't work with me." He said as he kissed his way up my spine to my neck. "The way you looked at me today, on the boat, it drove me crazy." He continued kissing and licking every dry spot he could find on my back.

"Like I said, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The way you accidently touched me when we had lunch." He sucked on my neck. "And the way you winked at me when you went to the bathroom. It's all part of your game, to make me want you more."

"I'm just a kid, what do I know?"

I felt his fingers sliding down my back and stop right above my butt. The teasing game started when he ran his fingers on the line between my butt cheeks, separating it gently. I whimpered when I felt his wet finger on my opening. "Do you want this?" He teased as he almost went in.

"God yes!"

I think he was surprised, because it took a few seconds before he got off of me. Maybe he thought I would fight him. When he came back, I felt his naked body against mine as he calmed me down right before prepping me with his moist fingers.

When he positioned himself where he needed to be, he pulled me up a little and asked. "Do you want me like this or do you want to see me torture you?"

"I want to see you."

I turned to lie on my back and he pulled my hips up as I bended my legs. "You are surprisingly flexible."

I closed my eyes as I felt his thick erection enter me and a loud cry filled the room when he pushed himself to me to go as deep as he could. He didn't move, he stayed inside me and when I opened my eyes I saw him smiling at me. His palm cupped my cheek and he leaned in to kiss me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded yes and just closed my eyes. He didn't need more than that to know that I was alright. The way he moved in and out of me made me hold him as close to me as I could. When he increased his pace I felt like screaming, but I guided his face to me and kissed him savagely.

We laid there breathing heavily and our bodies burning with hot sweat. The soft little kisses on my neck and shoulder gave me goosebumps as I tried not to move and make him stop.

"I think we are getting good at this." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't grade me, please. You are not my teacher."

"If I had to grade you, you'd be at the top of your class."

"Oh, you graded other man before?"

"Shut up, you little punk. You know you are the only one."

"You'd have to explain it to me one day. I really have no idea why a guy that hung out with the cool Kliq, would even look at someone like me."

"Well, you are Italian."

"But other than Waltman, I think they all look better than me."

"You think there's someone out there, whose better looking than you, Mr. I look like a million bucks? Where's Joe, what have you done with him?"

"It's still me."

"Well, I'm sorry to break the bad news to you, but it wasn't your million dollar look that made me fall for you."

Wait, what? Rewind… What did he just say? I opened my eyes and stared at his hand that was resting on my chest. Fall for me? What the fuck? This is getting out of control. I suddenly freaked. I moved his hand from my chest and got out of bed, trying as hard as I could not to look at him.

"What, no kiss?" He said.

"I have to get ready."

"Okay, well let's have a quick shower and then I'll drive you to the airport."

"There's no need, I can get a cab." I walked into the bathroom.

He followed me and noticed I was avoiding looking at him. "So what's up with you. Did I do something?"

"Everything is fine, I just don't want to miss my flight."

He wrapped his arms around me, from behind and kissed me neck. "I'm telling you, you have to consider moving here, it'll be good for both of us."

"Not having this conversation with you again. I'm tired of arguing with you."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll lay off."

"Thank you."

We took a shower together, because I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to make him see something was bothering me. He would never let me go if he knew I was freaked out. He drove me to the airport, like he insisted and I waved goodbye to him and entered the terminal.

_What am I supposed to do now? He was falling for me? Don't act so surprised you little hypocrite, it's not like you didn't fall for him._

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Please REVIEW, it's the only way I can get better at this :))**

**Thank you to those who the time to read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truly one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about <strong>The GAME<strong> and how you play it!

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Monday morning came and I was sitting in my office, looking outside at the lake, thinking about Paul. His confession about falling for me caught me completely off guard. What was I supposed to do now? The deeper we got in this crazy affair, the more dangerous it became.

When I heard the knock on the door I turned to find David standing there, holding a document in his hand.

"I just came by to tell you that I read that report you left on my desk yesterday. It's remarkable, good work, Joe."

"Thank you, sir."

"This deal is very important to us and despite the setback from 2 weeks ago, I'm proud of you and I'm happy with the work you're doing on it. Keep up the good work, Joe."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes." He smiled. "Not much of a talker."

I smiled when he closed the door behind him. I could count the number of visits David made to my office on one hand. _Does this mean I'm not on suicide watch anymore? The man himself, the big dog, came to my office to compliment me on my work?_ Emily stormed in before I even had time to feel good about his visit.

"What was that all about?" She whispered.

"What? Mrs. Ashburn doesn't know what her husband is up to?"

"Don't be a smart ass, golden boy." Emily closed the door, still whispering. "What did he want? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm fine." I grinned. "He just came to tell me he liked my report on the WWE deal."

"Oh." She looked confused. "Wait, he came to your office for that?"

"I guess he did." I said proudly. "Wait, why are we whispering?"

"Something's up with him!" She smacked the desk. "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

"Gee, thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, boss."

"I'm sorry. It's just not like him."

"Relax, no one is cheating. I guess maybe it was his way of saying that I'm okay and that I didn't lose his trust after what happened."

"It makes sense." She smiled to herself. "You are so smart, darling. So, tell me, how was the weekend with your hero?"

"It was alright, I guess. We had fun."

"Yeah, good. I'm glad to hear it. We had fun with your little baby Hunter. The kids played soccer with him all day long."

"I'm glad you enjoyed him."

"Well, I'll leave you now. I'll see you later for a little treat?"

"Sure, I'll call you before I leave."

In the next few days I tried to avoid talking to Paul as much as I could, but he was as pushy as always. I didn't want to make him feel I was avoiding him, so I pretended to be busy during the day and talked to him only at night.

On Thursday evening, a friend of mine and I went to the gym and had a pretty descent workout. I needed that. Even though my body couldn't endure a serious workout, I needed to blow off some steam and he helped motivate me. Chris was one of the only guys around me who knew my life story. He was about my age and was there when I won the US Open.

When we met I didn't want him around, but he harassed me like a good loyal fan. Living in the same building as me, he kept working out the same days I did. We became friends, but he knew his place and didn't ask too many questions. I was his best man at his wedding and we even played tennis a couple of times. He always joked about how I was going to be his son's tennis coach when he grew up.

After the workout we came back to my apartment, because his wife was hosting her book club. Yes, women still did that and yes, we guys never understood it.

He went to take a shower while I was just sitting on the couch waiting for him to finish when the doorbell rang.

I went to see who it was and just when I found Paul standing in the doorway, Chris came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "That was priceless, man. Remind me again why I don't shower here every day?"

I looked at Chris and then back at Paul. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." He said walking into the apartment.

"Hey, Triple H, hi." Chris shook his hand. "It's a pleasure, sir."

"Nice to meet you umm…"

"Chris." He smiled.

"Chris. Hi." He said as he turned to look at my shocked face.

"Well, I better get dressed and go see if my wife is done with her stupid book club."

The bottle of water in my hand slipped and hit the floor as I saw anger building on his face. "Shit." I muttered and went to the kitchen to bring some paper towels.

After drying the floor I went back to the kitchen and Paul followed me. "So, what's going on?"

"Just give me a sec." I said as I dried my hands. "I'll be right with you."

"I think it's best if I leave. Maybe I should've called, you seem to be busy."

"I'm not busy." I said and Chris walked in.

"Yo, Ace, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, man." I waved.

"See ya, Mr. H." He shook his hand again.

When the door was closed Paul went to the living room and grabbed his bag. "I think it's best if I leave now."

"This is not what it looks like."

"Really? You're not half naked and you didn't have a naked man coming out of your shower, just now?"

"I did, but it's not what you think."

"I thought you said you weren't gay."

"Paul, come on." I tried to get closer to him, but he took a step back.

"Maybe you just like fooling around with married men."

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it?" His eyes felt like knives stabbing me in the heart.

"We had a work out." I explained defensively. "We came here because his wife has this thing tonight, so he just took a shower here."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" He dismissed me. "You expect me to believe you were working out? Because I could've sworn I heard you say that your body isn't strong enough for training."

"I do what I can." I answered defensively. "I mostly just go on the treadmill and just work on my upper body."

"And yet it doesn't show on your body."

"It doesn't show because I don't work out regularly. Sometimes I can't even get out of bed in the morning. On my good days, I just run a couple of miles."

"Let's pretend for a minute that I believe you, why would you come back here and not shower at the gym?"

"Why would I shower at the gym when my apartment is just an elevator ride away?"

I got him with that one. I bet he didn't see that coming. "It doesn't change the fact that there was a naked man in your apartment and you're half naked yourself."

"Look, I don't have to stand here and listen to you calling me a liar."

"But you are a liar and a damn good one if I might add."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"You lied to Steph the other day about your flight. You lie every time you're around my family."

"I lied to Steph because I wanted more time with you and I'm acting like there's nothing wrong around your family because I'm trying to protect you!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Don't call me a liar!"

"I'm out of here." He opened the door. "Nice knowing you, kid."

"Too bad I can't say the same about you." I walked away from him and went outside to the porch.

I heard the door slam and just leaned on the edge of the porch. I grabbed my head in disbelief and tried to breathe. I just couldn't. I was angry, so damn angry that I kicked the wall as hard as I could. The sharp pain that came next reminded me that I wasn't wearing any shoes. I screamed in agony and when I looked down I saw blood coming out of my toes. "Urrr! God damn it."

I walked inside to wash my foot and get some ice on it and I saw Paul standing in the middle of the living room looking at me. "I thought you left."

"You're bleeding." He tried to grab my hand.

"Why do you care? Get away from me! I don't need your help, I can walk on my own."

"Alright tough guy, I'll just wait here."

"Do whatever you want. See if I care."

I limped to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. As I turned the water on and washed my foot I noticed that my toes were starting to change colors. The blood just kept coming out, but I knew I didn't break anything, because I could walk on it and I could move it, even though it hurt like hell. I hated blood, I just sat there with my foot under the cold water and waited for it to stop.

"Joe." I heard him. "Are you alright in there? Can I come in?"

"I'm fine."

He opened the door to find me curled up in pain, watching the water run on my foot.

"Yeah, I can see that." He came closer. "Let me see."

"Stay away! I don't need your help."

"Well, I didn't say you needed my help, tough guy. I just feel bad since it's kind of my fault you're in pain right now."

"How is it your fault that I'm stupid and I forgot I didn't have shoes on?"

He looked at me and even though I was frustrated and in pain, he suddenly burst into laughter. I looked at him and as much as I was angry, I couldn't help but laugh, his laughter was infectious.

"God damn it, kid, how can you make me laugh so hard after making me so angry?" He approached me and closed the water stream. "First of all, the blood would keep coming out, if you don't put pressure on it." He said as he grabbed a towel and bended to look at my foot.

"What are you doing?" I panicked when he almost touched my toes.

"Can you move your toe or is it broken?"

"I can move it."

"Okay, I think it's going to hurt a little, but please keep in mind that you're a man so don't scream in my ear like a girl." And then he covered my foot with the towel and pressed on my fingers.

It was horrible. The pain was so great that I wanted to scream, but I couldn't make him think I was a girl. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it as hard as I could.

"You're doing great, keeping me from going deaf, thank you." He smiled. "Just a few more seconds."

"Fuck you."

He kept pressing it, but eventually released and looked at my fingers. "See, all better. Let's wash your foot and get some antibiotic on it. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, in the cabinet."

"Let me see."

After drying my foot and putting the antibiotic cream on it, he helped me up and I pushed him aside. "I can walk on my own."

"You little ingrate, I'm the one who's supposed to be angry at you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, you're sleeping with other men." He followed me. "That's almost like cheating."

"I swear to God, you're so lucky you said the word almost, otherwise I would call the psyche ward on you." I sat on the couch. "I'm not sleeping with anyone else and don't even get me started on that cheating crap."

He sat next to me. "Tell me this, we are sleeping together, right?"

"Not anymore, we don't." I mumbled.

"I thought we were only doing it with each other, therefore, if you're sleeping with other men, it's cheating. I thought we were together."

"I'm confused, are you still married? Did you sleep with your wife lately?"

"Of course I did."

"And that's okay? You being married and having an active sex life is okay, but for me to also have a sex life is wrong? It's cheating?"

"I never said you couldn't sleep with women."

"Fuck you! I don't need your permission to sleep with other people. You completely lost your mind. What the hell do you want from me? What are you even doing here?"

"I felt like you were avoiding me all week, now I know why, you're seeing someone else."

"For the last time you crazy, crazy man. I am not sleeping with Chris!" I yelled and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a drink. I'm in pain."

He didn't stop me which was weird. I wish he had stopped me, though. It could've given me an excuse to lash out at him some more. He just sat there and watched me limp to the porch. "Go ahead, kill yourself." He called from inside as I lit up a cigarette and poured some whisky.

"It's better than talking to you." I yelled back.

"Boy, you can be such a baby sometimes." He came outside and sat across from me. "So how long have you been involved with this Chris guy?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't sleep with him!"

"Why should I believe you?" He said after a long silence. "When I think about it, I don't really know you all that well."

"All of a sudden you don't know me that well?" I mumbled as I buried the cigarette in the ashtray and almost broke it in frustration.

"For all I know you just pretend to be so shy and naïve." He ignored me. "Maybe you are playing some sick game with me, maybe you just wanted to see if you can get in my pants and sell my naked pictures to TMZ."

The second he finished his stupid monologue, I looked at him and everything that ever happened to me started flashing before my eyes. The man sitting across from me that meant the world to me and brought me back to life just stabbed a knife in my heart. All I ever wanted was to be close to him and now, looking at his distant expression, it seemed like everything we shared together never even happen.

"TMZ? TMZ, Paul? You think I let you fuck me for TMZ?"

As the words 'fuck me' left my mouth, I felt a big lump down my throat and I got up and went back inside.

"That's exactly what I think!" He followed me inside. "Why the hell should I think differently?"

"Because I love you, you crazy asshole!" _What? Wait, stop, go back! What did I just say? Oh no, no, no, no, no! I did not just say that!_

"You what?"

I didn't hear his footsteps following me. I turned to look at him and he was standing in the middle of the room staring at me in disbelief.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

As he made his way slowly to where I was standing, he tried to put his hand on my cheek, but I pushed it away. "Look at me and tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"Fuck you. I don't have to do shit."

"Why is that?"

"Because we're done." I said and walked to the door.

"Just stand still, will you?" He followed me.

"I don't want to stand still. I want you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere, kid."

The whole time, my eyes were looking everywhere else in the room as I tried not to make him see the tears in my eyes. If he would know I was about to cry, I wouldn't stand a chance against him. I was standing in front of a man I let into my life and into my heart that accused me of trying to ruin his life.

When he pinned me against the door and his hands started stroking my arms, the anger was starting to fade away. "Is that what you really think? You think I want to ruin your life?"

"I don't know what to think, Joe."

"Don't you know that you mean everything to me?"

When his fingers trailed my jaw line and ended up under my chin, my heart missed a beat as he lifted my head and our eyes met. "Say it again."

"You mean everything to me." I whispered as I tried to stop the tears.

"Say it again." He nearly chocked.

"You mean everything to me, Paul."

Looking deeply into my eyes as I said those words, he tried to read me. I always knew he saw more than I liked when he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, kid." He finally said after taking a deep breath. "And it scares the shit out of me."

"I would die if anything bad happen to you or your family because of me." I whispered as I put my hand on his chest.

"I know, kid. I'm sorry for the stupid things I said. I just lost it when I thought someone else put his hands on you."

"You're the only one, Paul."

"Say it again." He said as he leaned in and kissed my neck softly.

"You're the only one." I repeated as I closed my eyes.

"Again."

I repeated it over and over again to his pleas and he started kissing every piece of skin he exposed as he undressed me. "Let's go to the bedroom." He whispered in my ear as his teeth played with my earlobe.

"My damn foot is killing me." I mumbled as he pressed his body against mine.

"You want me to carry you, you big baby?"

"What am I, a girl?"

The wicked grin he was famous for appeared on his lips as he grabbed me like I was a gym bag and carried me on his shoulder to the bed room. I laughed all the way until he threw me on the bed and smiled. As he climbed on top of me, we started kissing and I grew impatient as I felt his clothes on my skin.

"You need to get rid of this. I need to feel you." I tried to take his shirt off, but he didn't help me. In the heat of the moment I grabbed the fabric and ripped it to expose his chest.

He realized what I had just done and smiled proudly. "Defiantly not a girl." He commented and resumed kissing my swollen lips.

We started rolling on the bed because I needed to be on top, but he kept fighting me for control. When we ended up on the floor suddenly and I was on top he smiled and tried to rise, but I pushed him back down.

"I don't think I've seen this side in you." He grinned.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you!" I said as I started torturing him with my tongue and worked my way to his hard nipples.

"If you stop now, I'm going to kill you!" He threatened in his husky voice.

I did exactly that and he let out a disappointing groan. I moved down and he pulled on my hair. I pushed his hand away and kept moving to his pants. Pressing my chest against his hard erection, he moaned loudly and tried to rise again. I pushed him back down. "Stay there! Be a good boy or we're done!"

We made love that night. It wasn't just sex like we had before. It was two people who needed to show how much they really cared for each other. At the end as he held me close from behind and kissed my neck softly, he whispered that he loved me.

I never thought I'd hear those words again, but somehow this amazing man brought down my walls and made me feel again. As I closed my eyes and held his hand, I knew that he was all I ever needed in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Please REVIEW, I know this is a crazy story and I want to read your thoughts :)**

**Thank you to those who the time to read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truly one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about <strong>The GAME<strong> and how you play it!

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

The slow gentle circles on my shoulder woke me up. I must've fallen asleep after making love to him. It felt good to be the one dominating for the first time and it made me feel special. He loved me. He looked deep into my eyes and said that he loved me. I couldn't shake the overwhelming emotions from hearing those words for the first time after so long.

He saw through me like no one before. I tried to push him away as hard as I could, but he ended up defeating every piece of sorrow and self-pity I had in me. The great king brought down my walls brick by brick like he promised that night in LA. He pushed and pushed until I gave in. I tapped out. No I was defeated in the middle of my own squared circle. The Cerebral Assassin pedigreed the misery out of my life and made me feel alive again. 1.2.3. You lose, Joe Astor.

Lying there in his arms, I didn't feel like I lost. I won the love of a man who meant the world to me.

"Are you asleep, kid?" He whispered.

Smiling to the sound of his husky whisper, I didn't answer. I just wanted to lay there and enjoy the feel of his touch. I loved being in his arms, loved how my hand felt against his abs, how he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to call you a liar, but the thought of someone else touching you made me crazy, I don't know why."

He kept caressing my back in circular motions, so gently and slowly. I lay there, still not moving, afraid to even breathe. God, I missed his touch, I missed everything about him.

"You see, kid, I wish I could make you understand how much you mean to me." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and brushed his thumb on my cheek. "You are so damn special. Is it so bad that I want you all to myself?"

"It's bad, yeah." I shifted a little in his arms and kissed his chest lightly. "It's cold in here."

He chuckled and covered me with a blanket. "I turned the AC on, it was hot."

I wrapped my leg around his waist and he pulled me closer. "So why is it bad that I want you all to myself?"

"Because I'm not your property." I looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"This feels nice." He said in-between the little kisses. "I could do this all night."

"Like you planned on doing something else tonight."

The sarcasm tone must've annoyed him as he twitched his eyebrows and stopped kissing me. "I was planning on being good to you and now I've changed my mind, because smart ass Joe is back."

"Sorry, it does feel nice."

"I was going to say that even though I could do this all night, I've got a red alert for you." He said while inhaling my scent.

"What, I stink?"

"That to." He smiled wickedly. "But no, I'm getting hungry."

"That's a serious red alert. I have some sushi and some chicken with vegetables, but if you want something else that's fine too."

"I can live with sushi." He rolled me over and got on top.

"So, why don't you make yourself at home, while I go get rid of that smell?"

"Good idea, but I want a kiss first."

When I got out of the shower I found Paul sitting in the living room eating sushi and watching the news. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me, still fixed on the TV. "So…" I started.

"Shhh, give me a sec." He said.

I smiled. I loved it when he was serious and focused. A few minutes later he got a call and turned the TV off. "Hey, Baby." He said and I realized it was Stephanie.

I got up and went outside, but I could hear the entire conversation. He said he missed her and that he was sorry he had to leave like that. After explaining to her that he was worried about me, he promised her he was coming home in the morning.

I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't in a good mood when he came out to the porch. "So, when are you going to stop killing yourself?"

"Is everything alright back home? It didn't sound like Steph is cool with you being here."

"First of all, don't call her Steph, thank you." He warned me. "And she's fine."

"It didn't sound like that."

"So what, you're listening on my conversation now?"

"You were right here talking. It's not like I was eavesdropping."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my business next time."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you sticking your nose into my business."

"Go on. Feel free to take your shit out on me."

"Watch your mouth, tough guy."

"I'll watch my mouth when you'll start treating me like an adult and not some stupid kid who doesn't know what's going on."

"You don't know what's going on."

"Really? Want to see how much I know? Your wife doesn't like these trips and you're afraid she might ask you to stop coming here. You're putting your job aside every time you come here and it doesn't sit well with her. That's also the reason why you've been bugging me about moving to Connecticut."

"You don't know shit."

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and go back home to your wife and kids? I don't want you to get in trouble for being here."

"Shut the hell up, okay?"

"Really, you're threatening me now? That's the strategy you're going with? I'm not afraid of you, you jerk. Your wife wants you home with her and your kids. Guess what? She has every right to expect you to be there. This is where you should be."

"Well tough!"

"Tough? What are you? A baby? She's your wife. Of course she's not going to like you being here. You belong with her."

"So what you're kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out. I'm just saying you should be home with your family."

"I should be wherever the hell I want."

"Why are you angry with me? I only want what's best for you. I don't want to take you away from your family and I don't want to be the reason your wife is upset with you."

"I'm angry because you're sticking your nose into places it doesn't belong and my wife will have to get over it, so do me a favor and just shut the hell up."

"Okay. I'm done. I can't talk to you and I certainly can't stand you talking to me like this. I'll be out with my dog."

He didn't react. As I opened the door and Hunter ran out, he was still in his seat. God only knows what was going through his mind. We should've seen it coming. It was just a matter of time before she would start disapproving of all these trips. A married man with 3 little girls and a demanding job didn't travel half way across the country for a guy he met a few months ago just because he was worried about him. Paul thought he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, but he was wrong.

When I came back to the apartment, the lights were off and it was quiet. After I put some food in Hunter's plate I went straight to the bedroom to look for Paul. The room was dark and as I turned the lights on his suitcase was gone. _Where the hell is he?_ _I was only gone for 20 minutes. _

I found my answer on the porch under my cigarette pack and sighed heavily before taking the folded paper in my hand.

_Hi, kid._

_I'm doing what you wanted me to do. I'm going back to my family. I wish you could look at it from my side just once and understand the mess I'm in. I love you and being away from you drives me crazy. Maybe it's too much for you. Maybe you can't really understand how I feel. That's okay, kid, I get it and that's why I'm going to take some time and let things cool off. Maybe it's for the best. I will probably see you in the next meeting. _

_I will miss you._

The whiskey glass in my shaking hand nearly slipped between my fingers as I read his words. He was taking time off. _What the hell does that mean? He said he loved me just a few hours ago and now he's gone?_

The half empty glass didn't stand a chance against the storm erupting inside me. As I watched it fly and shatter against the wall, I felt the tears in my eyes. Screw you! I let out as I grabbed the bottle and walked back inside. I drank that night until I couldn't drink any more. This was my escape from the world, my escape from him.

I fell asleep on the couch that night and woke up with an empty bottle on my chest. The clock showed 9 and my phone had 7 calls from Emily. I called and told her I was sick. Going to work was not even an option. The events of last night were too much to bear.

His note was exactly where I left it on the porch floor. As I picked it up and read it one more time, I felt my heart break into million little pieces, again. I couldn't even imagine living without hearing his voice, reading his texts. Instead, I was supposed to wait for the next meeting. 3 weeks. I had to wait 3 weeks until I would see him again and then what? Act as if everything was okay?

Waiting for 3 weeks to see him was hard, but not hearing from him was even harder. No phone calls, no texts, no emails. All the deal related emails were sent to me through his assistant and every time I received one, my heart broke again and again. He was really taking time off from me. It was for the best, I thought as I woke up every morning thinking about him. Every night before I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I would look at my phone and wait for some kind of sign from him.

I was starting to fade. Every day that passed without hearing from him was a constant battle to keep me from calling him. I could feel all the good energy he brought into my life being sucked out of me as the days went by. The hardest challenge was the night before the meeting.

I felt so sick that I stayed up all night just waiting for his call. The call never came. As I laid in bad in the small room, I kept thinking about the last time he came here before a meeting. The first time he confessed his feelings and kissed me, the first time I slept in his arms. I missed him. Every little bone and muscle in my body missed him.

As I walked into my office late the next day, I found a surprise I wasn't expecting. There he was, sitting next to his wife, in my office. Looking through the curtains, seeing him hold her hand, it finally hit me. I finally realized what happened.

_There's just one place in this world, where I feel like me again and it's where ever you are. I love you and being away from you drives me crazy. _His words and his look that night flashed before my eyes as I stood there and finally understood what happened to him. He made a choice, he had to. He was trying to tell me that night, but I just didn't listen. He chose his wife. The minute he realized he was putting his family aside for me, he made a choice and walked away.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I prayed that I could survive the look in his eyes and walked in. Steph was the first one to smile and hug me. "Hi, Stephanie." I forced a smile as I hugged her. "What a nice surprise."

"I missed you, Joe." She said as she kissed me lightly on the cheek. "The girls miss you, but Paul said you've been very busy lately."

"I have been busy and I miss you all, very much."

"Hey, kid." He finally said.

"Hey." I shook his hand.

"What the hell?" He smiled and pulled me for a hug. "What's up with you this morning?"

"Nothing at all. I'm fine." I smiled and felt like my heart stopped beating. _God I missed the way his body felt._

"So, are you ready for the final meeting before the signing?"

"Of course I am."

"Good." He smiled as he took Steph's hand in his. "Remember the last time I was here, you said I should bring Steph here to see the lake?"

"I sure do." I smiled. "You're going to love it. It's the best thing about this place."

"I heard. Paul said it was very romantic."

_Of course that's what he said. He's a god damn chick. I can't believe someone that looks like him could be so touchy feely about things._

"Well, it's almost time." He said as he glanced at his watch.

"If you'll excuse me, boys, I will go to the restroom for a minute before the meeting starts."

We both stood up as she left the room and when the door closed Paul looked at me and waited for me to say something. I sat back down and pretended to read some document that lay on my desk.

"So how's everything?" He finally asked.

"Great. Everything is just great."

"Can we have lunch together later?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Can you look at me for a minute?"

As I raised my eyes to meet his, I saw the pain in his eyes for the first time today. This man would amaze me with his acting skills every time. "I missed you, kid."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry for the way I left the other night."

"It's fine. It's for the best."

"Then why do I feel like something in me just died?"

"Come on, Paul, you're overreacting." I tried my best to keep my voice steady. "We had fun, it was great, but it was time to go back to reality."

I could've sworn I saw his eyes start to shine, but I figured it was the sun on his face. When Stephanie walked back in, he cleared his throat and told her that the meeting was in the conference room. As they walked out, I prayed for this day to be over quickly. Having him there with his wife was too painful.

When the meeting was over, Paul went to Robert's office and Steph went back to my office with me.

"I must say, Joe, I don't understand why my husband keeps calling you a kid. This was a really impressive presentation and you are a very talented young man. I can understand now why Paul likes you so much."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

"So, should we expect you this weekend or are you too busy to come and visit us?"

"I really don't know. I'd have to check and get back to you on that."

"You know you're always welcome to stay at our place if you're tired of hotels."

"I appreciate it."

"I told Paul that he can stay with you tonight. I know you two have been really busy these past few weeks and you probably want to spend some time together."

"Really, we're good, there's no need for him to stay. He is busier than me and probably has too much on his hands."

"He does, but you mean a lot to him and I can tell he needs a break. He worked too hard these past few weeks and I can tell he needs it." She smiled and closed the door. "Between us, I think something is bothering him and he won't share. He's been like a brick wall and I have no clue what is going on with him."

"What do you mean a brick wall?"

"I honestly can't explain. He is just a little distant and quieter than usual. I mean, it's not like something is wrong between us, things are better than ever if you know what I mean." She smiled broadly. "But I just have a feeling he's got too much on his hands and he always tells me how much he enjoys spending time with you so I figured maybe this could be a good opportunity for you guys to have fun a little. I usually call Shawn when I feel things are getting a little rough on him, but seeing as we're already here, I'm sure he could use this break."

The knock on the door brought the man I loved so much back in my office. As he smiled at me, he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek. "Ready to see the lake, babe?"

"Yep." She kissed him back. "Are you joining us, Joe?"

"I think I will let you go enjoy the romance. I'll just wait here."

"Alright. It was great seeing you, as always. I will see you whenever you decide to come and visit us in Connecticut."

"Thank you. It was great seeing you as well. Thanks for the invitation."

As I hugged her, Paul didn't look and just waited by the door. I watched through my window, as they sat on the bench and he held her. I never expected it to hurt so much seeing them together like that and even telling myself it was for the best didn't ease the pain. I loved him, so much that having him so close and not being able to touch him or kiss him made it a nightmare.

After an hour or so, he came back and sat in front of me.

"I think it's only fair that I tell you I have another offer from another company and my team is looking into it."

I raised my eyes to look at him and he was as serious as I had ever seen him. How am I supposed to tell my bosses that I failed because I had an affair and risked the deal? "So you're just going to run? This deal is better than anything else you could find out there."

"I'm not running and I'm not impressed that easily, like my wife. I'm convinced I can get a better deal from a smaller company that could use the publicity. Nike doesn't need us and I feel like you're milking me."

"Well, this is the best offer I could get you. If you're not happy with it than there's nothing more I could do."

"I thought so. Now if you could just recommend a nice hotel, I'll be out of your hands and you can go back to work."

"Sure." I answered simply realizing I had to play brave. I wrote an address on a piece of paper, knowing this was probably the last time I ever saw him. I hated doing it, but he didn't want to stay and I could understand why he couldn't tell his wife he was trying to keep his distance from me. Before handing him a note I dialed a number and he looked confused.

"Hey, man. I'm sending a friend over and he needs a room for tonight. Cool, thanks. He'll be there shortly. His name is Paul Levesque."

After hanging up the phone, I handed him the note with the address and he stood up. "Thanks."

No goodbye, no handshake, not even a look before he closed the door. It was for the best. I knew it was for the best that it was over, but later that night as I was lying on the couch with my bottle again, I had only one thing on my mind. _Something in me just died… something in me just died…_ as I heard his voice in my head saying it over and over again I couldn't stop the tears.

Something in me died too the night he left. It was too hard for me to know he was so close but yet so far. I had to see him, I had to go and tell him that what I said earlier was stupid and I was just playing brave.

I got dressed real quick and took Hunter with me. As I arrived at the hotel, my friend waited for me and when we tried to call his room there was no answer.

"I'm trying to surprise him and the jerk is not picking up." I lied. "I have his kids on Skype, he doesn't like all this technology stuff and they miss him."

"Okay." Jerry said. "Here's a key to his room, but if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with me."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks, man."

Jerry used to be the security guard at Nike. We became friends and I helped him get a job at the hotel. He became a manager after barely two years and always felt like he owed me. Until that day, I never asked for his help even once.

Standing outside his room, I looked at the keycard in my hand. I didn't know what I was going to say when I entered the room, but he was right there on the other side of the door and I needed to see him. Even if it meant that this would be the last time I saw him, I needed to tell him that I loved him one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Please REVIEW, I know this is a crazy story and I want to read your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p><strong>chaka1967, Farina, krebsbach, Lovergyul and everyone that ever reviewed this story - you're the reason this story is where it is. without you, I'd probably wont have the motivation to keep writing it.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truly one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about <strong>The GAME<strong> and how you play it!

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

As I stood in the hallway in front of his room, I couldn't help but have a flashback from the day I first met him. Looking at the keycard in my hand, I remembered the first time I ever touched him. The firm hand that shook mine turned out to be the hand that would lead me to my solvation. Every moment we ever shared, everything he taught me, it was all flashing before my eyes.

As I opened the door quietly and walked in, I could feel my heart pounding. It was dark, but I immediately noticed him sitting on the couch with his legs up and his head thrown back looking at the ceiling. When I closed the door behind me, he jumped and saw me standing at the entrance with Hunter.

"What the hell! How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't."

When he approached me, he looked weird and when I smelled him, I knew exactly what was going on. "Are you drinking alcohol?"

"None of your business."

"Since when are you drinking?"

"Since when do you care?"

When he turned and started walking, I grabbed his arm and he pushed it off, almost hitting me in the face. "Just wait a second."

When he realized what he had just done and how close he was to hitting me, he took a deep breath and angrily pointed at the door. "Get out and don't ever come back! You hear me?"

I don't know where I got the courage or the nerve, but somehow him yelling at me didn't sit too well with me at that moment. I grabbed his arms and pushed him towards the nearest wall. When he was pinned to the wall, he finally looked into my eyes and the anger just grew on his face.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Or what?"

"Or this will be the last thing you ever do with your hands."

"I'm sorry, Paul." I whispered as I looked into his furious eyes and put my hand on his chest to prevent him from moving.

"I don't care." He fired.

"I miss you."

"No you don't. You made that pretty clear earlier."

"I know why you left and I know what you're doing." I whispered in a choked voice and the raging man closed his eyes as he looked away. "I get it. I understand, but I just needed to say goodbye. I promise I'll be gone in a minute and never bother you again."

When the word goodbye left my mouth, Paul opened his eyes and a single tear fell down his cheek. "You think I want your goodbye? How blind could you be? I love you damn it. I want to be with you and I can't and it's killing me! Don't you get it?"

The tears showed up and completely washed his furious brown eyes. As they came down his face, I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. The sight of the great king of kings standing in front of me with tears in his powerful eyes was unbearable. "Paul, stop please, I can't watch you cry."

"I've been crying for the past 3 weeks, kid." He confessed as he wrapped his arms around me. "I've been hiding in the bathroom looking at your pictures, working out like a mad dog because I'm so damn angry. If you really loved me, you would've moved to Connecticut in a heartbeat."

"I'm trying to protect you."

His gentle hands slid off of me and he pulled me away from him. "I didn't need your protection. I needed you to love me and trust me."

Hearing him speak in past tense broke my heart. I realized he made up his mind and that this was the last time I would ever see him. I felt it as he pulled me away from me and went to the door. "You wanted your goodbye, you got it now." He said and opened the door.

I didn't remember much of what happened after he opened the door and waited for me to leave. I only remembered that as I stood there looking into his eyes, I suddenly couldn't breathe.

I woke up in a hospital bed with Paul sitting next to me writing something on his phone and Hunter lying next to my bed.

"Paul?" I said as I tried to get up.

"Shhh. Lay down, will you?"

"Don't tell me what to do." I said as I pushed his hand away. "I need to get out of here."

"We're not going anywhere. You passed out, don't you remember?"

"I don't care. You have to get me out of here." I started breathing heavily. "I can't be here, Paul, get me out."

"Calm down." Paul smiled as he sat on the bed and held me. "What's wrong?"

"Get me out of here, Paul. I can't stand hospitals." I chocked. "The sounds, the smell… Please, Paul, get me out of here."

"Just calm down, kid, I got you." He whispered as he cradled me. "I'm right here."

When my breathing became steadier, Paul looked into my eyes and smiled. "You're fine, kid. I'm right here."

"I'm not, Paul." I lay back down. "I hate hospitals."

"I understand, but I had to call 911 when you passed out."

The doctor suddenly opened the door and came in. The smile he had on his face made me want to punch him. I hated doctors probably more than I hated hospitals. I just couldn't deal with them. That year and a half I spent in hospitals left too many scars and I just couldn't bear the memories all the smells and the sounds brought back.

"I'm glad to see that you're up."

"Yeah, I'm up. I feel great." I said as I tried to get out of bed only to have Paul keep me down. "Did you bring a release form?"

"Not so fast, Mr. Astor. When you passed out you hit your head and we're afraid you might have a minor concussion. I advise you to stay here tonight for observation."

"That's a great advice, doc, but I'm sure you've got better things to observe. If you could please sign my form so I can get out of here…"

Paul started laughing quietly at first, but it became louder as he looked at the doctor. "This kid is killing me." He said, still laughing. "Isn't he like the funniest guy in the world?"

The doctor didn't find it funny and apparently Paul didn't either, because right after he said it, he turned to look at me with a dead expression. "Shut up and lay down, you're staying here for the night. End of discussion."

I lay back down and looked at the man who just made me feel like a little boy. It felt like one of those moments where someone thought he got the better of him, but then the Cerebral Assassin would knock him out with a sledgehammer. I was literally scared looking into his dead eyes. He wasn't going to take my shit and he made it perfectly clear to me.

"Great." The doctor smiled. "I would like to take this opportunity to run some tests, if you don't mind."

"Actually I do mind. I'm pretty sure I don't have to agree to those tests, so no thank you. Have a good night, doc. Oh and don't forget to be here first thing in the morning to release me."

"He'll do the tests." Paul gave me a hard stare and then smiled to the doctor. "Don't worry about it, doc. Just send someone over whenever you want."

The doctor shook Paul's hand and left the room. I turned my back to him and he started laughing again. "Come on, kid." He chuckled as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Don't be a baby."

"Don't you have a wife to go to?"

"Sadly for you, my wife is getting on the corporate jet in the morning with my beautiful little girls and we are all spending the weekend here with you. So you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

"At least she's nice to me. Maybe I should just stay with her while you go back home."

"Awww, the little baby doesn't like how I'm treating him?" He mocked me in a baby tone.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"Could you please turn around and look at me?" His tone was serious suddenly.

"I know what you look like. What do you want?

"You scared the shit out of me, kid." He confessed as caressed my shoulder. "If something would've happened to you I would never have forgiven myself."

"It's not your fault I passed out."

"No, it's your fault. The doctor said you were probably dehydrated and I noticed when they undressed you that you lost some weight."

"Right, so why the hell do you care?"

"Because I love you, kid."

"Yeah, you love me. Well I don't believe in love. It's stupid. It just gives you hope and then breaks your heart."

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"Oh really?" I turned to look at him. "So what other outcomes are there for love? Because from where I'm standing, my heart is broken and hope is dead."

"Why is your heart broken? I'm right here. I promised you that you'll never be alone again and I'm right here."

"So you're going to leave your family and be with me or do you expect me to have an affair with you for the rest of my life?"

When he didn't answer and stood up I knew his answer. At least I knew he wasn't going to do anything stupid and ruin his life because of me. He started pacing the room and I was starting to get angry. Silent Paul was new to me.

"I didn't think so. Do me a favor, let's just forget all that happened. Go home, forget this and forget me. It's for the best."

"Sorry, I can't do that." He answered simply and stopped to look at me.

"You have too."

"I didn't tell you this." He started as he sat on the chair facing me. "But you should know that Steph found me crying a few nights ago. I was this close to telling her about us, but I didn't break my promise to you. I thought about what my life would look like, if I leave everything behind and I realized I was just a wimp. I'm too scared of losing everything I have that I figured you deserve better. What good am I to you, if I can't love you like you deserve?"

"I told you from the start that I don't want to ruin your life. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew my time with you was limited. I love you, but I never expected you to leave everything you ever cared for. I would never let you do that."

"I can't live without you, kid. I'm begging you, please move to Connecticut. I need you with me." He took my hand in his. "It would be so much easier, if you were closer to me."

"Paul, it's too risky, you know that. Why don't you get out while you still can? I know you love your family. I know you love your job and I don't think you're a wimp for choosing your family over me."

"I love my family with all my heart, but I want you with me. What does that tell you?"

"I know you love them and I know you love me, but you can't have us both. I'm not living in a dreamland where you walk out on everything you worked for your entire life just to live happily ever after with a man. Your wife is not stupid, she will figure it out one day and she'll leave you with nothing."

"So what, this is it? I have to walk away from you?"

"Paul, you love your wife and your girls, as you should. You and I can never really be together, can't you see that?"

"We were fine until now, but you made it pretty clear to me that you didn't feel the same way when you asked me to leave the other night."

"What? I didn't ask you to leave. I just didn't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"You asked me to do you a favor and go home and today you said that it was fun, but it's best that it ended. You looked me in the eyes and you basically told me that I meant nothing to you."

"I only did it because I didn't want your wife to be upset with you and as for what I said today, you seemed to be pretty happy making out with your wife at the lake after not calling me for 3 damn weeks. What was I supposed to do? Break down and cry about it?"

"You know that none of this would've happened, if you kept your nose out of my business. You always worry and it's annoying, why can't you just relax and trust me?"

"And you want me to move to Connecticut? We can't even talk for five minutes without arguing. We'll kill each other after 2 days."

"That's not true. So we argue, so what?"

I suddenly heaved and Paul nearly jumped from his seat and rested his hand on my cheek. "Paul, you're giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry, kid. Let's just leave it for now." He smiled, but the smile turned into an evil grin. "I promise to shut up, if you tell me that you love me and you don't want me to leave."

"God you're impossible. Did you not hear a word I said these past few minutes? Did I get a headache for nothing?"

"I will never ever leave you and I will love you for the rest of my life. It's your fault anyway."

"Yeah, sure, my fault."

"I'm waiting."

"Fine. I love you, you big baby. I don't want you to leave."

"Thank you. Consider yourself kissed for being a good boy."

"I loathe you."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm getting coffee, try to get some sleep."

In the morning, after they took my blood for the tests, they signed my release form and Paul took me home. We stopped on the way so he could get his things and check out of the hotel before going to my place. Chris was waiting downstairs to take Hunter when I arrived and looked very concerned.

"Yo, Ace, you don't look too good."

"I'm fine."

"You're pale. You need to eat something."

"Yeah, I'm sure my bodyguard here will make sure I eat until I'm dead."

"Hi, Mr. H." Chris shook his hand. "Nice seeing you again."

"You can call me Paul."

"Sure thing, Paul." Chris smiled. "Well, I'm off to walk the little monster. I'll see you in a while."

We went up to my apartment and Paul pointed to the couch when he closed the door.

"Don't push it. I'm not too sick to give you the finger if you start bossing me around." I said as I gave him the finger and went to the kitchen.

"Just lie on the damn squeaky couch and get some rest before I break that finger."

"I'm getting some water, want some?"

"I'll get it for you, just go rest damn it." He followed me.

"Just chill. Jees, I'm not dying you know."

"You're not, but you have a concussion and you need to rest."

"I have a minor concussion and I'm fine. I'm getting water and going to the porch to rest."

"I swear if you smoke, I'm…" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"You're what? Stop making threats, okay? You and I both know you're not going to do anything to me so stop already." I smiled smugly.

"God Steph was right. You're just like me. Stop smiling like that."

"Feel free to join me." I chuckled as I left the kitchen.

Around noon, the doorbell rang and Paul went to answer the door while I was lying on the couch covered with a blanket. Sometimes I felt that he was treating me like a baby, but I just couldn't do anything about it. I would lie if I said that it didn't feel good having him take care of me the way he did.

"Joe!" I heard Murphy call. As she ran towards me she smiled and jumped on the couch. "I missed you, Joe."

"You're getting big, Smurfy. I missed you too."

"I missed toy too, Joe." Aurora said as the all approached me.

"Aurora, hi, come sit." I smiled as I sat down and made room for her.

Paul was holding Vaughn and holding his wife's hand. "How are you feeling, Joe?"

"I'm fine."

"He's not fine. He has a concussion." Paul explained.

"What's a concussion, daddy?" Murphy asked.

"It's when you hit your head really hard, baby."

"But you're okay, right, Uncle Joe?"

"I'm absolutely fine, Murph."

"Good."

"So, I stopped on the way and got some lunch." Stephanie smiled and kissed Paul on the cheek. "I brought a few sandwiches and a chicken salad for you, honey."

"Great. Are you hungry, kid?"

"No, you guys eat if you're hungry. I'll just be outside."

"Will you stop smoking, for just a few hours?" Paul nearly begged.

"I'm not going to smoke, Paul. I just need some air."

"Alright, call if you need anything."

"I will. Why don't you show Steph around in the meantime?"

"Call her Steph again and your concussion won't be minor."

"Leave him alone, honey, come show me around."

After they all finished eating and the girls started playing with Hunter, Stephanie came outside with a steamy mug and sat next to me. "Here, I made you some tea." She smiled as she brushed her hand along my arm. "This is a very nice place you have here, Joe."

"Thanks."

"I love the view." She smiled as she walked to the ledge and looked outside.

_Damn it, this is hard. How can I even look her in the eyes? I'm having an affair with her husband and she doesn't even have a clue. God I'm such a scumbag. _When I released a heavy sigh, she immediately came to my side. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I smiled. "I'm just a little tired."

"Why don't we go check into a hotel and let you rest for a while. We can come later and have dinner with you."

"You can stay here. There's plenty of room."

"You only have two bedrooms, Joe."

"You and the girls can take the rooms and I'm pretty sure my buddy Chris has a crib for Vaughn." I said as she listened with her sweet smile. "My couch opens up to a bed. It's just an idea, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I would never let you sleep on the couch, Joe."

"I've spent many nights on this couch and I have enough sheets and blankets. Like I said, it's just a thought. If you feel more comfortable in a hotel it's totally okay."

"Well…" She smiled and caressed my hand. "I'm sure my little girls would love to stay with their uncle and my husband would have one less thing to worry about, so I think we'll stay."

"Stay where?" We heard Paul ask as he walked out with Vaughn in his arms.

"Here, with Joe." She smiled to her husband as he handed her a bottle and the little hungry baby. "He says he has enough room for all of us."

"Oh." Paul smiled wickedly. "Are you planning to sleep like a baby between me and my wife? You only have 2 beds here."

I almost choked on the hot tea after hearing his blunt question. Stephanie started laughing and he just winked at the both of us. "Oh, honey, you're just awful."

"Okay. I'm sorry." He smiled. "Walk me through the sleeping arrangement, kid."

"You're just going to have to trust me." I smiled back.

Later that night, I was half lying on the couch turned into bed and watched WrestleMania 18. I couldn't sleep. I knew he was in my bed with his wife and there was nothing I could do about it. He was right, I deserved real love, but it was something that he couldn't give to me.

As I laid there looking at the screen, watching him make his great comeback and win the undisputed championship, the tears showed up. He brought me back to life that year and every second he was in my life gave me strength and hope. I would've given up my life in a heartbeat, if it meant waking up beside him every day, but deep inside I knew I could never ask him to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**:)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Please REVIEW, I know this is a crazy story and I want to read your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Coreys Kitten,<strong> thank you so much for helping me with whatever I throw at you. **You are truly one of a kind ;)**

* * *

><p>It's all about <strong>The GAME<strong> and how you play it!

I guess I'm supposed to say that I do NOT own Triple H's character, so I don't own any wrestling character.

* * *

><p>Rated M, for language and sexual content.<p>

**- SLASH -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Having Paul's family over for the weekend made my faith come to life. Seeing him with his family was a marvelous sight. The big, jacked up monster that he was, with the thick neck and the frown brow was nothing more than a piece of warmed butter when he was around his girls. Stephanie and the girls filled my lonely apartment with love and laughter, something I knew nothing about. The feel of a family replaced the emptiness that my home knew.

We went for a walk in the park and had lunch together. The girls ran after Hunter all over the park and played ball with him. When I was growing up, the only running I did was from my dad's rage. Those 3 little girls were the happiest on earth and I couldn't help but admire how they all loved each other.

That was the price I had to pay for loving a married man. I had to sit there and watch as he caressed his wife's hand and kissed her softly. I had to hide my love for him, control my every move and not stare at him. I couldn't go near him or touch him the way I wanted. I just had to be the fun uncle and block the hunger for his touch.

The hardest thing though was having Stephanie take care of me like I was one of her own kids. The way she would rest her hand on my forehead and check if I had a fever or how she made sure I was drinking the endless cups of tea she put in front of me. She did it out of love for her man.

When Paul gave the girls showers one night she brought me a blanket and sat with me on the porch. I thanked her for everything and she said that I was part of this family and that Paul wanted to make sure I was alright, but he didn't know how to do it, so she did it. It broke my heart listening to her and I tried as hard as I could not to cry when she went inside and Paul came out.

That night, Paul woke me up at 2am and asked me to go in the bathroom with him. He saw it in my eyes and sensed a meltdown coming. I knew it would be dangerous, but looking into his eyes in the dark and seeing how much he was begging for me to say yes, made it impossible for me to say no. He knew I was in pain, being around his family wasn't easy for me. He was always there when I needed him. Whether it was 10 years ago when I didn't know him or when were got close. He was always my savior.

We kissed so hungrily that night and I cried through the kiss. I needed him and he was right there knowing and feeling all my pain. He held me close and kissed my teary eyes. I knew I should've said no when he asked me to come back to Connecticut with them. I had a week off from work because of the concussion and he didn't want me to be alone. I said yes, but I made him promise to take me to a hotel and not make me stay with them.

Murphy sat with me on the plane. That girl was special to me since day one and I could never forget how she hugged me that night. As I sat there looking around at his family, I wished there was a way to go back in time and deny him. I knew that one day this would all be over and he would be out of my life for good, I just didn't know if loving him the way I did was worth losing him forever.

When we came back to Connecticut, they drove me straight to the hotel so that I could get some rest. Later that night, Paul came and I finally got to have him to myself. It was getting harder letting him go with each time. I was starting to realize he was right, he couldn't love me the way he wanted too. He was mine for a few hours and then I was alone again. Before kissing me goodnight, he promised he would stop by around lunch time to check up on me.

I woke up in the morning and realized I slept too much. Paul promised to come around lunch and I wanted to be ready in case he would want to have lunch with me. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the knock on the door. I smiled as I looked at time and realized it was too early for him to be here. I loved it that he was early, because it always gave me more time with him.

"You're early." I said as I opened the door with nothing but a towel around my waist.

The woman in front of me forced a smile. "Hi, Joe."

"Hi." I froze.

"Can I come in?" She nearly whispered.

"Yes of course." I gestured and closed the door after she walked inside. "Let me just put some clothes on. I'll be right with you."

My heart must have been beating hundred miles an hour when I went to get dressed. _What the hell? What is she doing here?_ I put on jeans and t-shirt as fast as I could and came back.

"So, what's up?" I asked, trying as hard as I could not to look straight into her eyes. I still felt like a criminal when I was alone with her.

"First of all, I want you to know that it wasn't easy for me to come here." She said with a choked voice and sat on the couch.

She rested her hands on her thighs and I noticed she was shaking. I kneeled down before her and took her hands in mine. "What's wrong, Steph? You're shaking."

"God." She exhaled as she got up and took a few steps away from me. "Why do you have to be so damn sweet? Why can't you just be evil, so that I can hate you?"

My heart must've stopped as I saw the tears in her eyes and heard her voice crack. _Could it be? Does she know?_

"Stephanie…" I tried to speak.

"God!" She exclaimed and covered her face. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She wiped a few tears.

I closed the gap between us and reached for her hand. "Please don't cry."

She didn't push me away. "You know why I'm here, right? Please don't make me say it." She whispered as she looked down at my hands holding hers.

_She knows. _My hand slipped from hers as I broke contact and took a step back. Standing there looking at the floor, I felt like an excuse for a human being. I felt like scum. _Why isn't she yelling at me? Why isn't she threatening me?_

"Joe, look at me." She begged and approached me slowly.

I just couldn't bring myself to face her.

"Will you please just look at me?" She put her hand on my cheek and guided my face to hers. "I'm not angry with you. God only knows I tried to hate you, but I can't."

"How did you…" I tried to ask, but my voice failed me. I lowered my eyes from hers again. _Why is it even important how she found out, you little scumbag! _

"I have suspected it for a while, but last night when he came home after seeing you, I did something I've never done before. I looked at his phone while he was in the shower." She explained as she tried to control her crying. "Joe, look at me."

"I can't." I whispered as I turned my back to her. Her tears and the pain in her voice were unbearable.

"You have to!" She raised her voice and forcefully turned me around to face her.

"Please don't leave him." I managed to say.

"Oh, Joe." She rested her hand on my cheek.

I gently moved her hand from my cheek and took a step back. "Does he know you're here?"

"He will know when he gets home later."

"He's on his way here. He'll be here any minute now."

"Joe, would you look at me for a minute?"

I couldn't. All I could think about was her and her beautiful daughters that I hurt. This amazing woman standing in front of me was nothing but good and kind to me and I repaid her with betrayal.

"I'm going to pack. I'll be out of here in half an hour. You can go wait for him downstairs."

"Joe, please, will you look at me?"

"I can't. Look, you don't have to worry, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

"Look at me." She whispered. "Do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel."

"It matters, because if you do, you have to understand why I need you to leave."

"I know why…" The knock on the door surprised us both. We knew it was him and as she slowly made her way to the door, I found myself at the corner of the room. I wanted to die. I wanted to disappear from the face of the planet and not watch the moment my life ends.

"Steph?" He asked in surprise as he walked in. "What are you doing here?" He asked her as he looked at me.

"Hi." She closed the door. "I came to talk to Joe."

"Hey, kid." He smiled.

I didn't answer.

"Joe." He said again and I looked up. "What's going on?"

I couldn't speak. This whole thing just blew up in our faces exactly like I knew it would. Nothing good lasts forever, not in my life.

Stephanie looked at her husband and took his hand in hers. "I asked Joe to leave."

"You did what?" He raised his voice at her as he asked in disbelief.

"Paul, I know everything. It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on with you two."

"You shouldn't have come here, Steph." He frowned. "You should've talked to me first."

"Do you really want to open this here in front of Joe?"

"There is nothing to open."

"Really? Tell him that you love your family and that you're staying with us! Tell him!"

"I don't have to tell him that, he knows that."

"And yet he chose to have an affair with you."

"We didn't choose this, Steph, it just happened."

"And now it ends!"

I could tell Paul was angry now. He stood there looking at her, his beautiful wife, the love of his life and didn't know what to do.

"Steph, please, it's not what you think."

"Are you having an affair with him?"

"It's not like that."

"The text messages suggests otherwise."

When she revealed how she found out, Paul knew he couldn't do anything to get out of it. I didn't know what happened or where I found the strength, but something inside me just screamed save him. I needed to make that decision for him. I could see it in his eyes and felt in in his voice, he was torn.

I slowly made my way to him and hoped that I'd have a voice when I open my mouth. "Listen to me, Paul." I asked him, but he just looked at Steph and didn't say a word.

"Damn it, Paul, look at me!" I raised my voice and he finally looked at me. "You have to go with your wife, you know you do. We've talked about this and I told you I didn't want the end of your marriage on my hands."

"Joe." He tried, but I didn't let him speak.

"No. Listen to me, you have to go. You know that I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me and that I will never forget you. It's time to go back to your family and the life that you love."

"I'm not letting you go. I will find a way to keep you in my life."

"Your family is more important then everything, you said so many times. We were playing a very dangerous game and you are very lucky she is even willing to take you back."

"Listen to him, Paul."

"You don't know what you're doing Steph. You should've come to me first."

When she didn't respond, he looked into my eyes and said. "I'm sorry, kid, I'm so sorry. I'm going to have to break my promise to you. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know."

He hugged me like never before and I could feel his heart racing. When he broke the hug his eyes were bright. I could see he was about to cry.

The door closed and he was out of my life. No kiss goodbye, no must say last words, just a hug, a look and a broken heart.

My knees suddenly felt weak as I realized Paul was out of my life. The couch was the closest thing to me and I nearly felt on it. My breathing became heavier as I fought the tears and kept it inside. It was over. The best thing that ever happened to me just walked out the door and I was alone again.

I didn't cry that day. There was no need. I chose to think about the good times, the memories of his smile, his voice, his sense of humor. I met my lifelong hero. I got to be his friend and spend time with him. How many people get to meet their hero?

The ride to the airport seemed longer then it really was. I could feel the black hole inside my heart growing. It's been a while since I've felt the pain of a broken heart. I loved him more than anything in this world. I got a second chance at love and it ended badly again. I just hoped his life would be back to normal and that she will be able to forgive him for hurting her.

I got lucky that day. I only had to wait an hour and a half for a flight home. I felt nothing but emptiness as I opened the door to my apartment. Hunter wasn't there. He was with Emily and her kids and I preferred to leave him there and avoid Emily's questions.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about all the time we spent together. His kind words, his faith in me, his love, his touch. My heart was broken, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew that no matter what, he will always be with me, like he was all those years ago.

I thought about him and Ric flair popped up in my mind. I remembered the farewell they had for him on Raw a few years back and I tried to remember the words for that song they used. The only thing I remembered was the words 'leave the memories alone'.

After I looked it up on Google, I found the lyrics and started reading. Those were the first tears since he left the hotel room and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew hard times were ahead of me. Watching him leave was one of the hardest things I ever had to face, but going on with my life without him by my side was going to be impossible.

There were many things I needed to say to him and just couldn't because Steph was there. As I sat in front of my computer, a little smile appeared on my lips. Even after he left and even if my heart was broken, just the thought of all he has done for me made me smile.

**Dear Paul,**

This is probably the very last time I get a chance to say thank you.

If you have that look in your eyes now, like you don't understand why I would want to say thank you, you should know better than anyone how powerful the words thank you are and it was made to say it to people like you.

So thank you, King, thank you for being who you are, you are a good man and I was lucky to feel the goodness of your heart.

Thank you for the opportunity to work with you, I know I'm just a kid in your eyes but I appreciate you giving me the chance and making a believer out of you.

Thank you for letting me in your home and introducing me to your family, it was an honor for me.

There's a lot you don't know about my life, you may have read all the headlines on the internet, but no one except Emily knows that my wife was pregnant when she died. I hope that one day I would have a family like yours and get a chance to be a good father and husband like you.

Would you please tell the girls that I will miss them and I love them with all my heart? I'm sure being so good with them, as you are, you'll find the right words to explain to them why I left. They will always be in my heart and I will cherish every moment I've spent with them.

Tell Stephanie that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her. Love conquers all and I know how big your love for her is, I've seen it in your eyes so many times. I hope she knows that she is always number one in your life and in your heart and I hope I left before I caused damage to your marriage.

As for me, I'll be alright, I'm sure you'll be alright to. I know that even if it hurts now to accept the fact that I'm never going to see you again, it's for the best. I will never forget you and all the moments we spent together. Every word you ever said to me, everything you tried to teach me, will be engraved in my heart forever.

Before I say goodbye, I want you to listen to this song, I chose those words to be the last words I ever say to you. Please know that you've changed me for the better and you destroyed my walls completely.

Leave the memories alone  
>I don't want to see the way it is<p>

As to how it used to be  
>Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing<br>And I'll hold you here in my memory

Goodbye, Paul.

Thank you for bringing me back to life and restoring hope to my heart, ten years ago.

I will be eternally grateful.

Joe.

As I clicked on the sent button, I drank some water to wash away the tears that were choking me. My last words to him would stay with me forever.

_I love you, Paul Levesque. I will love you until my last breath.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p>

**To everyone who ever reviewed this story: You're the reason this story was kept alive, without you, I probably wouldn't have the motivation to keep writing it.**

* * *

><p>I would love to get your thoughts on it, so feel free to write me everything that comes to your mind.<p> 


	30. A Different Kind of Game - Sequel?

**Hello my faithful readers :)**

I really wanted to change the status for this story to COMPLETE, but something was bugging me and I just have to ask for your opinion.  
>This is exactly how this story came to life, I had an idea and my mind just wouldn't rest.<p>

I wanted to know how you would all feel about a "sequel" written from Paul's POV.

I wouldn't want to publish something and add unnecessary stuff to the story, if you feel it's a proper ending.

I have some ideas, but really it's up to you if you want more of Joe and Paul.

I thank you all for reading my story and I would really appreciate your thoughts on this.


End file.
